


The Heaven's Race

by Van_Krausser



Series: Serie The Thunderbirds Fly [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: !Aviones!, AU RPF, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Military Background, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen y Jared son oficiales de la Fuerza Aérea. A pesar de que son un gran equipo táctico de un F-18, Jensen insiste en que Jared DEBE obtener su licencia de Piloto. En ese tiempo, él mismo recibe una invitación de la NASA para ser el piloto de pruebas. Ambos buscan la mejor opción para estar juntos, Jared preparándose para su licencia, Jensen en un programa de entrenamiento espacial. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos prevé los problemas que se les vienen encima durante su tiempo de entrenamiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es la segunda historia dentro del universo de los pilotazos J2. Tiene lugar despues de lo ocurrido en el primer fic, The Thunderbirds Fly.
> 
> Este fic tiene algunas referencias al primero, aunque no muchas, y no hace falta leer el otro, en realidad, para entenderle. Sólo lo he puesto como referencia.

**Instalaciones del Décimo Escuadrón de Reserva  
Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos  
Estación Naval de Fort Worth, Texas.  
Jueves, 0648 horas.**

  
Vestido sólo con una camiseta de tirantes y los bóxer con los que había dormido esa noche, Jensen se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, con la taza de café recién hecho en una mano, mientras observaba a su dormido amante, enredado en una curiosa posición entre las sábanas.  
  
Hacía apenas mes y medio que habían regresado de la misión en Irak, y aún tenían un par de semanas para integrarse a las actividades de la milicia, esto debido al permiso que el Coronel Morgan les había concedido para que pudiesen recuperarse por completo de sus heridas.  
  
Jensen había conseguido una pequeña y pintoresca casita en las instalaciones de la base, y con el pretexto de que ambos estaban indispuestos y se podrían cuidar mutuamente, se las había arreglado para vivir ese tiempo en un extraordinario inicio de su relación, ya como pareja.  
  
Sin embargo, pensó con cierta melancolía que en poco tiempo, debían poner nuevamente los pies en la tierra, y debían volver a sus obligaciones como miembros de la Fuerza Aérea.  
  
De hecho, un día antes, Jensen había obligado a Jared a que revisara una vez más las opciones que había en varias bases cercanas para que pudiese obtener ya su licencia de piloto, así como una promoción en su carrera.  
  
Porque, a pesar de que era candidato para una condecoración por su hazaña de salvamento y protección en las regiones iraquíes, el ser Capitán y piloto de un F-18 era parte de su sueño y sus metas personales, y él le ayudaría a cumplirlas.  
  
Jared levantó un poco la cabeza, adormilado y desubicado al no encontrar a Jensen a su lado. Lo buscó con la vista, y le sonrió al verlo en la entrada de la habitación.  
  
—Hey... buenos días —dijo en un ronco saludo, al tiempo que el mayor se acercaba a la cama.  
  
—Buenos días, teniente Padaleki —devolvió el saludo, sentándose a su lado y devolviendo la sonrisa, besándolo apenas con un roce mientras dejaba la taza con café en la mesita de noche—. No te levantes, aún es muy temprano.  
  
—¿Qué haces despierto, Jen? —preguntó Jared al tiempo que se incorporaba, sentándose también en la cama y alcanzando la taza con café. Se cubrió con la sábana, pues él aún estaba desnudo.  
  
Jensen lo observó tomar un par de tragos de la amarga bebida, y con una leve sonrisa, le respondió.  
  
—Sabes que no puedo dormir más del tiempo al que estoy acostumbrado. Y ayer nos acostamos temprano.  
  
—Pero Jensen, aunque nos acostamos temprano, nos dormimos bastante tarde.  
  
La luminosa y pícara sonrisa del menor lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Aprovechó eso para quitarle la taza de las manos y besarlo con cierto ímpetu, rememorando la sesión de la noche anterior.  
  
—La una de la madrugada es temprano, Jay.  
  
—Claro, especialmente temprano, capitán. Te recuerdo que nos dormimos hasta las tres, con eso de que querías poner en práctica uno de tus experimentos…  
  
—Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿no? —Jensen se acomodó junto a Jared, besándolo entre palabras, recibiendo pequeños gemidos que mezclaban un poco de protesta y un mucho de gusto. No quiso esperar la respuesta a su pregunta, así que se encaramó en el otro cuerpo, dominando la situación con un apasionado y arrebatador beso, sosteniéndolo contra la cama, empezando a frotar ciertas partes de su ahora estimulada anatomía.  
  
Jared respondió efusivo, permitiéndole toda la libertad de movimiento que necesitaba. Y justo cuando Jensen dejaba libre su brazo para meter la mano entre las sábanas y sujetarlo ya sin barreras, fuertes toques en la puerta principal de la casa los interrumpieron.  
  
—Rayos… —murmuró el mayor, deteniéndose por completo, con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Jared—. No podían ser más inoportunos.  
  
—Ve a abrir, anda —lo urgió su amante, besándolo levemente en una mejilla, al tiempo que lo empujaba para obligarlo a incorporarse—. Sabes que no se van hasta que uno los atiende.  
  
Refunfuñando, Jensen obedeció.  
  
Abrió la puerta de un manotazo, encontrándose con un joven cadete, pulcramente acicalado, quien lo veía con cierta expectativa. A pesar de sentirse un poco intimidado por la mirada asesina del oficial, saludó respetuosamente, le tendió un sobre y explicó de manera breve:  
  
—Capitán Ackles. El coronel Morgan encomendó a mi departamento entregarle este mensaje a la mayor brevedad. Que tenga buen día, señor.  
  
Dicho esto, volvió a saludar con todo el protocolo posible y se retiró, dejando a Jensen un tanto extrañado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando el sobre con curiosidad. Mientras lo abría, Jared salió de la habitación envuelto en la sábana, sin haberse vestido, con la taza de café en una mano.  
  
—¿Quién era, Jensen?  
  
—Un mensajero. Morgan me envió esto —respondió mostrándole el sobre—. Debe ser serio.  
  
Jared lo alcanzó, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, dispuesto a leer por sobre su hombro el mensaje. Sin embargo, conforme los dos pares de ojos recorrían las líneas, la sorpresa de la noticia recibida lo hizo soltarlo. Voltearon a verse con distintas emociones reflejadas en sus rostros.  
  
—Debe ser una broma —casi bufó Padaleki al asimilarlo—. O sea… ¿la NASA quiere que seas su piloto de pruebas? ¿Así, sin más?   
  
—Jay, no creo que Morgan bromee con algo como esto —refutó Jensen sin ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que empezaba a instalarse en su rostro—. Ya he sido piloto de pruebas, y uno muy bueno.  
  
—¡Pero Jensen! ¡Eso significa que tendrás que irte por un buen tiempo! ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?  
  
Jensen dejó la carta en la encimera que tenían en el recibidor, encarando con un poquito de enfado al menor. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñudo.  
  
—Va a pasar, Padaleki, que tendrás que volver a tus entrenamientos. Ya es tiempo de que obtengas tu licencia como piloto.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Jay, escucha. El Centro Espacial se encuentra cerca de la Base Aérea de Houston. ¿Qué te parece si investigamos si ahí puedes tomar los cursos de preparación? Sólo estaríamos separados unos cuántos kilómetros, y nos veríamos diariamente, cuando los horarios de entrenamiento terminen.  
  
Jared lo pensó por espacio de un minuto. Aunque no se escuchó convencido cuando aceptó la propuesta.  
  
—No sé… no quisiera estar lejos de ti.  
  
—Jared, no seas tan posesivo —Jensen fue quien lo abrazó esta vez, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Se restregó un poco contra su cadera, alcanzando su maxilar con los labios—. Después de eso, sólo pedirías la presentación del examen aquí, o en Colorado. Tú decidirías eso. Estaríamos separados cuando mucho, una semana, y la verdad, Jay, si me hacen extrañarte, te aseguro que cuando volvamos a vernos, no dejaremos dormir a los vecinos.  
  
Lo besó con la maliciosa intención de convencerlo de esa forma, lográndolo en parte. Padaleki correspondió entonces, sonriendo nuevamente al pensar ya con más detenimiento la propuesta.  
  
—Cielos, Jensen. A veces eres tan convincente… —Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al decirlo.  
  
Jensen rió con ese tono sensual que ponía un poco tonto a su amante, antes de atrapar su cabeza con ambas manos para atraerlo hacia un beso lleno de promesas.  
  
  
  
 **Casa de la Familia Padaleki.  
San Antonio, Texas. 0650 horas.**

  
Después de empacar y despedirse de todos los amigos que Jared había hecho en la base de Fort Worth, y de que Jensen dejase todos sus asuntos pendientes resueltos, en especial el haberse reportado con el Coronel Morgan y agradecerle las recomendaciones con el Alto Mando, ambos se trasladaron a San Antonio.  
  
Faltaba todavía una semana para que sus permisos terminaran, así que decidieron hacer una pequeña escala en casa de la familia Padaleki.  
  
Por supuesto que la decisión había sido más unilateral.  
  
—¿Es necesario que lleguemos a casa de tu familia? —había preguntado Jensen, con una ceja enarcada, no muy convencido de tal cosa.  
  
—Es tiempo de que los conozcas —le respondió Jared con un pequeño puchero, haciéndolo sentir como si hubiese pateado a un indefenso cachorrito—. Además nos queda una semana libre, y ellos podrían hospedarnos.  
  
De esa forma, no tuvo más remedio que ceder a los deseos de su pareja. Total, sería sólo una semana y definitivamente, no estarían ahí todas las horas de cada día. Podría vivir con eso.  
  
Lo que Jensen nunca imaginó encontrar realmente fue todo un huracán en el interior de esa acogedora casa de dos pisos, en donde el taxi los dejó.  
  
La familia sabía de él gracias a que Jared se comunicaba casi a diario, y el tema recurrente de conversación era el flamante capitán Ackles, su ahora novio.  
  
—Les he hablado mucho de ti, y se mueren por saludarte, Jen —comentó mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de entrada.  
  
—Sí, me imagino. Durabas horas hablando por teléfono con ellos.  
  
Aunque fue advertido previamente, por supuesto, conociendo el carácter que precedía al apellido, se quedó corto frente al recibimiento que le hicieron en el seno de la familia.  
  
Megan, una encantadora y muy efusiva jovencita con los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas —la genética, pensó Jensen—, fue la primera que le saltó encima, colgándosele del cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos.  
  
Jerry y Sherry Padaleki lo recibieron como lo mejor que le hubiese pasado a su kilométrico hijo en toda su vida; y finalmente Jeff, el hermano mayor, fue bastante amable con él, aunque un tanto despegado de la forma como celebraron los demás.  
  
Claro que la más joven del clan no lo soltó en todo el tiempo del recibimiento, lo que le valió una reprimenda por parte de sus padres, y una seria advertencia de Jared. Que no era por celos, ya que la chica jamás se atrevería a quitarle el novio a su hermano. Simplemente, Jared quería librar a Jensen de una alocada y efusiva fan.  
  
—¡Te lo advierto, Megan Padaleki! ¡Si llegas a causarle un lumbago por no soltarlo, te las verás conmigo!  
  
Ella sólo le hizo un infantil gesto, sacando la lengua y repitiendo lo que le había dicho con burla. Jensen se sintió aliviado cuando ella lo soltó para escapar de su hermano por eso.  
  
Sin embargo, el convivir con la efusiva familia, tratar de ocultarse de Megan y su cámara cuando intentaban ponerse un poco cariñosos, y pactar abstinencia mientras estaban en la casa familiar para no ser echados por Sherry Padaleki, previa amenaza de ponerle a Jared un cinturón de castidad y tirar la llave al excusado, fueron las menores de sus preocupaciones.  
  
En la tercera noche que pasaron en la ciudad, varios amigos de Jared fueron a visitarlo. Cuando se vio rodeado de sus antiguos compañeros de la High School, uno de ellos llamó su atención: Derek Lee Nixon.  
  
Éste se había convertido en un bien parecido joven, y mostraba el porte que el duro entrenamiento militar labraba en quienes habían pasado ya un buen tiempo en servicio activo.  
  
—¿Derek? —preguntó Jared con cierta duda al tenerlo enfrente, y el aludido asintió, arrancando también la enorme sonrisa de su antiguo condiscípulo—. ¡Pero mira cómo has cambiado!  
  
—Lo mismo digo, Jay.  
  
Se abrazaron con feliz escándalo, y empezaron a charlar amigablemente. Jensen sólo los observaba de lejos, acaparado por Megan y algunas jóvenes invitadas, todas alucinadas por la anécdota recitada de memoria que la menor del clan repetía una y otra vez.  
  
—Tenía mucho sin saber de ti —Jared le invitó una cerveza, sentándose en el piso a falta de lugares—. ¿Qué te has hecho?  
  
—Pues... sabes que tenía planes para entrar en la Fuerza Aérea, así que hice mis trámites, y me gradué con el grado de Capitán Piloto Aviador. Pero no he dejado de buscar oportunidades, Jay. Alguien me dijo que podía entrar a los entrenamientos para volar un F-117, así que lo intenté, y adivina...  
  
Jared abrió la boca y los ojos como platos, entre sorprendido y feliz por su amigo.  
  
—¡Nooooooo! ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Derek! ¿Ya eres piloto de los Nighthawk?  
  
—Uh... bueno, aún no, pero no me falta mucho para obtener el permiso y volar en entrenamiento. Tuve la suerte de que eligieran la Base Aérea de Lackland. Me queda a un tiro de piedra de aquí.  
  
—¡¡Yo voy a esa base también!! ¡Solicité mi entrenamiento para los F-18 ahí! —chilló emocionado Jared.  
  
—¡No me digas!  
  
Librándose de Megan apenas con una excusa un tanto vaga, Jensen se acercó a donde estaban, escuchando parte de la conversación. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver la emoción que despertaba en Jared la plática de su reencontrado amigo. Hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba en esa forma.  
  
Sintiéndose como si los estuviese espiando, sonrió con gesto un tanto forzado cuando ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo, y dejó salir lo primero que se le vino a la mente al darse cuenta que esperaban que dijera algo.  
  
—Eh... Jay... tu hermana Megan...  
  
Nuevamente, como si estuviesen conectados, los otros dos voltearon hacia donde estaba ella, y la muchacha sólo les hizo un gesto con la mano. Volvieron otra vez su vista hacia Jensen.  
  
—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
—Uh... bueno... no estoy muy seguro. Me preguntó por ti, por eso vine.  
  
Jared sólo levantó una ceja, escudriñando la expresión de su novio. Entonces, tal como si estuviese viéndolo por dentro, una pícara sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios. Jensen enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, viéndose descubierto.  
  
—Jen, mira. Él es Derek —los presentó Padaleki, sonriéndole con un bien conocido gesto cínico en su mirada—. Estuvimos juntos en la High, y ahora casi es piloto de los Night Hawks. Está en la base de Lackland también.  
  
—Ah...  
  
—Derek, él es Jen, mi... —de pronto se detuvo, dándose cuenta que no podría presentarlo de la forma como iba a hacerlo. Enrojeció también, y carraspeó un poco antes de elegir la palabra adecuada—. Capitán. Sí, Capitán Jensen Ackles. Es el piloto del F-18 del que soy copiloto.  
  
—Escuché que fueron condecorados por su labor como voluntarios en Irak —comentó Nixon al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Jensen—. Es un honor conocerlo, capitán.  
  
Esta vez, la sonrisa fue genuina, aunque breve.  
  
—Gracias. Entonces, ¿el programa de entrenamiento de los Stealth está aquí?  
  
—Así es. Le comentaba a Jay que tuve mucha suerte de que lo instituyeran cuando estaba todavía indeciso para mi especialización. Y pensaba que tal vez podría acompañarme este viernes, que es un poco más relajado en los entrenamientos, para que conociera el programa. ¿Por qué no nos acompaña? Podría pedir una promoción también para los F-117. Su experiencia lo hace un candidato excelente.  
  
Jensen frunció los labios, negando en un gesto antes de aclarar.  
  
—No, sólo los acompañaré. Tengo que presentarme el lunes a primera hora en el Centro Lyndon B. Johnson.  
  
—¿No es ese el centro de entrenamiento de astronautas?  
  
—Así es. Me invitaron a participar en el programa de pruebas de los F-18 modificados de la NASA. Tal vez pida alguna promoción para el programa espacial más adelante.  
  
Al escucharlo, ambos jóvenes tuvieron reacciones distintas.  
  
—¡Woooow! ¡Eso sería genial! —expresó Derek, mientras hacía una curiosa “O” con la boca, demostrando su sorpresa.  
  
—¿El programa espacial, Jensen? — Jared lo observó con la boca abierta, con expresión que amenazaba volverse de enfurruñamiento. Tenía la frente surcada por una línea que denotaba enfado—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Sólo mencionaste que serías piloto de pruebas de los F-18.  
  
—No lo había decidido, Jay. El coronel Morgan me lo comentó cuando fui a verlo. Incluso dijo que podría recomendarme ampliamente para el programa, y no habría problemas para que me aceptaran.  
  
—¡Vaya! —Esta vez, el enojo fue muy evidente en él—. ¡Pues muchas gracias por avisarme!  
  
Sin más, en pleno berrinche, se levantó del piso y salió hecho una furia de la estancia, directo al jardín. Jensen se fue detrás de él.  
  
—¡Jared, espera! ¡Fue sólo un comentario!  
  
—¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué te esperaste hasta que te dio un ataque de celos para decírmelo?  
  
Jensen se detuvo en seco, al igual que Jared, quien se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Estaban en medio de la acera, discutiendo en voz alta.  
  
—¿Un ataque de celos? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?  
  
—¡Oh, vamos, Jensen! ¡No vas a negármelo ahora! ¡Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando tienes los celos pintados en la cara!  
  
—¿Celoso yo? ¡Padaleki, no digas tonterías!  
  
Jared endureció aún más su expresión, y volvió hacia la casa, esta vez rodeando el jardín para ir a la parte trasera sin atravesar la estancia. Varios jóvenes los veían con algo de curiosidad a través de las ventanas.  
  
Jensen sólo entornó los ojos, reprimiendo a duras penas un gesto de fastidio. Al darse cuenta que terminaría durmiendo en el piso, y lo más probable, afuera de la habitación, si continuaba tratando de justificarse, fue tras él, cambiando su actitud.  
  
—Jared, espera.  
  
—¡Si no vas a admitir que esto lo hiciste por celos, ni se te ocurra hablarme! —casi le gritó el otro, dirigiéndose ahora a la puerta del patio trasero.  
  
—Está bien, sí. Tuve un poco de celos al ver cómo tratas a tu amiguito —lo alcanzó, buscando su mano, en un intento de reconciliación, mientras pensaba cómo convencerlo de que había sido una tontería—. Pero no dije lo del programa espacial por ese motivo. Ni siquiera lo he puesto como una meta a mediano plazo. Lo dije sin pensar.  
  
Jared se detuvo al sentir el contacto, volteando otra vez hacia él. Bajó la vista hacia su mano, sujeta con un poco de temor por la de Jensen. Eso le desarmó el enfado.  
  
—¿Por qué no me lo comentaste cuando Morgan te lo propuso? —preguntó con voz lastimosa, levantando la vista y mostrando un curioso puchero. Jensen se enterneció al verlo así.  
  
—Pensaba decírtelo, pero no le vi ninguna importancia si no lo iba a tomar como algo real; por eso lo dejé pasar. No creí que te molestaría tanto.  
  
—Le diste importancia por Derek, y eso no es justo.  
  
—Me estaba provocando náuseas el ver que considerabas a tu amigo más interesante que yo. Además, Jared, él me hizo una pregunta. Sólo lo dije como un comentario sin importancia.  
  
—Yo no tengo secretos contigo, Jensen.  
  
—Yo tampoco. Eso del programa espacial te lo acabo de explicar, y no pienso enredarme en cosas sin importancia. Lamento haber ocasionado todo este lío —sin soltar su mano, fue acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, ya con una breve sonrisa conciliadora—. Además, cuando supe que estaban los entrenamientos de los supersónicos, pensaba animarte para que buscaras plaza para los F-117, o mejor aún, para los F-22 Raptor. Son de última generación.  
  
La sonrisa de Jared asomó tímida al escucharlo.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
Jensen lo jaló hacia sí, abrazándolo al tenerlo al alcance, buscando sus labios mientras susurraba algo así como una afirmación.  
  
—Sería un gran paso en tu carrera de piloto, y yo estaría muy orgulloso de ti...  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen cerrar la caricia, la voz alegre de Megan los paralizó, así como un fuerte resplandor proveniente del flash de su cámara.  
  
—¡Sonrían, tórtolos!  
  
—¡¡Megan!! ¡¡Te advertí que no hicieras eso!! —Jared soltó a Jensen, y el juego de la persecución entre hermanos volvió.  
  
Sonriente y resignado, Jensen hizo cuentas mentales de los días que faltaban para salir de esa casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo  
Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland,   
San Antonio, Texas. Viernes, 0750 horas. **

  
  
Después de ir por Nixon a su casa, por insistencia de Padaleki, al llegar al estacionamiento de la Base, los tres militares se bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia el edificio principal.  
  
Caminaron hasta la salida posterior, que llevaba a las instalaciones aéreas de entrenamiento y monitoreo de vuelos, observando el creciente movimiento en el lugar, tanto de instructores de alto rango, como de oficiales que conformaban los grupos de entrenamiento, de muy variados niveles en la jerarquía militar.  
  
Varias veces saludaron a hombres vestidos en sendos uniformes llenos de condecoraciones, siendo motivo de miradas curiosas. Sin embargo, algunos los llegaron a reconocer, y al devolverles el saludo, hacían un breve gesto de aprobación. Eso hizo que Jensen se sintiera caminando en las nubes.  
  
Nixon continuaba hablando hasta por los codos con Jared, señalando las maravillas tecnológicas que poseían los F-117. Por el contrario, Jensen veía con más interés los prototipos de un avión más pequeño que desembarcaban en uno de los hangares cercanos.  
  
—¿Qué aviones son esos, Nixon? —preguntó al fin, llamando la atención de los otros dos.  
  
—Uh, no lo sé. Dicen que serán los reemplazos de los aviones de combate, pero me parecen demasiado pequeños y frágiles.  
  
Forzando un poco la vista, Jared alcanzó a ver la leyenda de una de las cajas en las que llevaban algunas piezas de los aviones.  
  
—Lockheed… ¿Qué no son los F-35?  
  
—La verdad, no sé. Hay rumores, pero nada oficial —comentó Nixon, encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaban. Mas a los pocos pasos, se detuvo y jaló a su amigo por un brazo—. ¡Mira, ése es el general Pellegrino! ¡Mi instructor!  
  
Los otros dos trataron de ubicar a quien señalaba de entre un grupo de oficiales. Descubrieron entonces a uno que volteó hacia donde estaban, e hizo una seña a Nixon al reconocerlo, decidiendo casi enseguida ir hacia ellos.  
  
Aunque a Jensen la actitud del instructor se le hizo de lo más sospechosa, permaneció sin inmutarse, pero los otros dos no pudieron ocultar la emoción de verlo dirigirse a donde se encontraban, observándolos.  
  
En forma por demás exagerada, Nixon saludó a su superior cuando éste llegó ante ellos. Jared prácticamente imitó a su amigo, aunque la enorme sonrisa que pintaba en su rostro no desapareció. Jensen sólo saludó por protocolo.  
  
El instructor Pellegrino devolvió el saludo con movimientos gráciles, fijando sus ojos claros en el rostro de los dos desconocidos. Entonces sonrió, haciendo con esto que los dos jóvenes se relajaran del saludo protocolario.  
  
—Descansen, señores —acto seguido, extendió su mano derecha, en un claro gesto de presentación—. Soy el general Mark Pellegrino, instructor en los F-117.  
  
—Teniente Jared Padaleki, señor —se adelantó Jared, alcanzando su mano antes que los otros en un efusivo saludo—. He escuchado muchos comentarios acerca de usted.  
  
—¡Capitán Jensen Ackles, señor! —saludó el piloto a su vez, casi obligando a Pellegrino a soltar la mano de Jared, que aún la sostenía sin mucho disimulo. Sintió que los celos, acompañados de una muy queda y latente rabia, empezaban a tocar a su puerta.  
  
El superior lo observó, cambiando su expresión por una divertida. Eso lo hizo bajarse un poco los humos. No quería ser tan obvio ante un posible —¡muy posible, por cierto!— rival.  
  
—¿Ackles? Creo que he escuchado de usted. —El aludido sólo sonrió en forma tensa, volviendo a una seriedad que sorprendió hasta a Jared. El general entonces volvió su atención a los otros dos muchachos, dispuesto a seguir impresionándolos—. Tú eres uno de mis alumnos. Pero a ti no te había visto.  
  
—Ehr… bueno. Planeo inscribirme a los entrenamientos para la licencia de piloto de los F-18, aunque Nixon me ha comentado también que hay plazas para los Night Hawks.  
  
Pellegrino sonrió de forma depredadora al escucharlo. Y esa expresión disparó todas las alertas en la cabeza de Jensen. Fue como si estuviese viendo a un enorme y acaparador gato que había encontrado a un larguirucho y hormonado pajarillo, emocionado por haber sido descubierto por semejante…  
  
—Tenemos plazas, por supuesto. Sólo sería cuestión de que llenes los papeles de requisitos, nos entregues un pequeño formulario, y desde el lunes de la siguiente semana, ya estarías en alguno de los grupos de entrenamiento.  
  
—Señor, tengo entendido que no puede aspirar a uno de los cazas de mayores sistemas de navegación, vuelo y armamento si primero no tiene licencia de piloto —intervino Jensen, tratando de interrumpir el peligroso coqueteo que estaban llevando, delante de su nariz—. Debe primero completar su entrenamiento en los F-18.  
  
Pellegrino sonrió, sin apartar su mirada de la de Jared.  
  
—¿Aún no tienes licencia? Bueno, eso no sería problema. Yo puedo arreglar que te la entreguen, dentro del mismo entrenamiento de los F-117.  
  
Jensen iba a replicar, ante la admiración de Jared y la adoración de Derek hacia ese, a todas luces, malintencionado instructor, cuando otro de los oficiales llegó hasta ellos, llamando a Pellegrino para continuar con la revisión de las naves recibidas.  
  
—¡Mark, nos faltan piezas por contar!  
  
—Voy en un momento. —El coronel se despidió entonces, dirigiéndole a Jensen una mirada entre retadora y sarcástica, y a los otros dos, una enorme sonrisa marca “Conquistador”—. Bien, como verán, tengo bastantes ocupaciones por cumplir. Padaleki, si te decides, estaremos esperándote para la siguiente semana. Un placer conocerlos, señores, con permiso. Nixon, te veo en el hangar.  
  
Al quedar solos, Jensen se percató de que sus acompañantes estaban prácticamente, alucinados. Derek estaba a punto de derretirse de la emoción, y Jared de pronto se había convertido en una máquina parlanchina  
  
Bufó irritado, sujetando a Jared por un brazo para arrastrarlo hacia el edificio en donde debían conseguir los formatos para el entrenamiento. Derek no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, suspirando cada vez que recordaba el episodio.  
  
El resto del día que permanecieron ahí, Jensen tuvo que soportar la redundante conversación que ambos amigos desplegaban alrededor del instructor cada vez que se veían, ya que, como lo había mencionado Nixon, los entrenamientos eran relajados, y tenían algunos minutos de descanso entre materias y prácticas.  
  
De regreso a la casa Padaleki, ellos dos solos, Jared continuaba hablando acerca de lo maravilloso que podría ser Pellegrino. Hasta que Jensen se hartó. Deteniéndose a varias manzanas de la casa, lo enfrentó.  
  
—¡Bueno, ya es suficiente, Jared! Yo también conocí al tipo, y créeme, no es la quincuagésima maravilla. Deja de elogiarlo tanto.  
  
Jared lo observó con el ceño arrugado.  
  
—Jensen, no me grites. No quiero que me armes otra escenita de celos por alguien que acabamos de conocer.  
  
Enfadado y frustrado, Ackles suspiró, tallándose un poco el rostro.  
  
—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Tengo el hígado lleno de piedritas por estar escuchando todo el día el nombre de ese instructor.  
  
Jared cambió entonces su expresión.  
  
—No fue todo el día… ¿o si? No me di cuenta…  
  
—Está bien, olvídalo. —Puso el auto en marcha nuevamente, tranquilizándose—. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?  
  
Eso logró arrancarle a Jared una de sus enormes e infantiles sonrisas que tanto le agradaban.  
  
—¡Oh, si! ¡Pensé que no me lo pedirías! ¿Se te antoja un súper bistec con tocino de Omaha’s Steak? ¡Yo podría comerme cinco!  
  
Jensen sonrió también, poniendo las luces direccionales, decidido a pasar esa velada en compañía sólo de su novio. Y por supuesto, no llegarían a casa Padaleki hasta la mañana siguiente. Se lo merecían, después de todo.  
  
El fin de semana transcurrió con bastante rapidez, dando lugar al día en el que debían despedirse, puesto que Jensen debía irse a Houston. Y un día después, Jared iniciaría con todo el procedimiento para obtener la licencia como piloto de los F-18.  
  
Jensen sabía que el entrenamiento para su novio no sería muy arduo, pues confiaba en la inteligencia y la entrega que mostraba cuando algo en verdad tenía interés para él. Y como el interés del menor era precisamente cumplir con el interés de Jensen en que se convirtiera en un experimentado y excelente piloto, esa sería su meta inmediata.  
  
Así que, el domingo en la tarde, con las maletas en el auto y el corazón hecho un puño, se despidió del alto muchacho, con la promesa de volver en cuanto tuviera el primer tiempo libre.  
  
Jared lo vio irse conteniendo su emoción en un enorme puchero. Era la primera vez en varios meses que estarían separados por bastante tiempo. Claro que esto no se comparaba a lo que habían vivido en Irak, y tenían la facilidad de llamarse todos los días por teléfono, pero era difícil acostumbrarse a dormir solo nuevamente.  
  
Al entrar a la casa, Sherry Padaleki abrazó a su hijo, entendiendo ese sentimiento de soledad.  
  
  
  
  
 **Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson  
Houston, Texas.  
Lunes, 1422 horas. **  
  
Pulcramente vestido en su uniforme de gala, con sus insignias colocadas y la característica gorra oficial en la mano, Jensen tuvo que esperar a que el general de la base se desocupara de todos los asuntos urgentes que se interpusieron, para poder presentarse como recomendado del coronel Morgan, dentro del programa de pruebas del F-18 SRA (Systems Research Aircraft), modificado para vuelos de investigación avanzada, así como de distintos aparatos de manejo sumamente sensibles en vuelos supersónicos.  
  
La secretaria del Coronel Jim Beaver, gran amigo de Morgan, le indicó que podía pasar al enorme y lujoso privado. Así que, llenándose de valor, entró por donde le indicaba la joven. Tocó de manera discreta un par de veces y abrió la puerta lacada al escuchar la invitación de que podía pasar. Entonces, se encontró que el oficial al que buscaba se hallaba con otros dos hombres, con quienes hablaba del siguiente programa de entrenamiento espacial.  
  
—¿General Beaver?  
  
—Tú debes ser el capitán Ackles —dijo a manera de saludo el oficial, haciendo una seña para que se acercara. Jensen entró al privado y caminó hacia ellos, sintiendo como si llevara una nube de mosquillas en el estómago debido a la ansiedad y los nervios.  
  
—Señor, capitán Jensen Ackles reportándose, señor.  
  
Los cuatro hombres se saludaron según el protocolo, y en seguida, Beaver lo hizo dejar de lado el formalismo.  
  
—Vaya, creí que eras mayor, hijo. Pero está bien, aquí se necesita sangre joven. Jeff Morgan me habló mucho de ti. Dijo que eres un gran piloto.  
  
—Gracias, señor.  
  
—Estos dos colegas son el general Misha Collins, instructor de los programas especiales para los transbordadores y la estación espacial, y el teniente coronel Charles Whitfield, supervisor de los vuelos de investigación.  
  
Uno de ellos, el General Collins, fue quien más interesado se mostró al estrechar su mano por un poco más de tiempo, viéndolo intensamente. Sus ojos azules adquirieron un tono oscuro, pegados literalmente al contorno de sus labios, haciéndolo cohibirse aún más ante esa insistente mirada.  
  
—Bienvenido al programa, capitán —lo dijo en un tono grave y quedo, mismo que a Jensen le pareció meloso. Beaver carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención.  
  
—Ejém... señores, me gustaría que nos enfocáramos en los planos de exploración, ahora que ha llegado nuestro hombre clave.  
  
—¿Planos de exploración? —Jensen se mostró confundido—. Creí que sería piloto de pruebas, señor.  
  
—Lo serás —respondió Collins, pasando a su lado, demasiado cerca de él—. Sólo que no de la forma en que te habías imaginado.  
  
—En unos cuántos días podrás ver el proyecto completo, capitán —terció Whitfield, dirigiéndose a la enorme mesa que estaba en otro extremo del despacho—. Por ahora, iremos a la fase uno. Tu entrenamiento en el prototipo F-18 SRA.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Era su área, podría manejarla a la perfección.  
  
—Pues yo estoy listo para iniciar.  
  
Los tres oficiales de mayor rango cruzaron miradas entre ellos, sosteniendo una sospechosa expresión divertida. Fue Collins quien volvió a fijar sus azules ojos en él, adoptando esta vez una actitud un tanto cínica.  
  
—Bien, entonces te esperamos en el área de simuladores en una hora, capitán. Veremos si así como cantas, bailas.  
  
Jensen se sonrojó violentamente al escucharlo, turbado hasta las pecas. Y fue el general Beaver quien salvó su dignidad.  
  
—Ve a prepararte, hijo. No será una prueba formal, sólo queremos evaluar en qué nivel estás, para adecuar el programa a tus capacidades y entrenamiento. Te veremos en el área de simuladores.  
  
—Sí, señor —respondió Jensen, saludando a sus superiores para retirarse.  
  
No supo por qué de pronto, tuvo la vaga impresión de que él sería un insistente tema de conversación entre esos hombres, en cuanto saliera de ese despacho.  
  
 ****

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo  
Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland,   
San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 1230 horas.** 

  
El primer día de entrenamiento transcurrió sin dificultades para Jared.  
  
Sin embargo, durante el receso para ir al comedor, se encontró con Nixon a la entrada del mismo, esperándolo con cierta impaciencia.  
  
—Hey, Jay.  
  
—Derek, ¿qué hay?  
  
—El general Pellegrino quiere hablar contigo. Está esperándote en el hangar de los simuladores.  
  
—¿A-ahora?  
  
—¡Sí, ahora! ¡Ve, no lo hagas esperar más! Yo te guardo tu ración —le aseguró, instándolo a que se desviara hacia el área de entrenamiento.  
  
Jared echó a correr al escucharlo para no hacer esperar al instructor. Así que llegó agitado al área de hangares, justo donde estaban algunas de las oficinas de los oficiales de mayor rango.  
  
Pellegrino estaba en una de esas oficinas, llenando algunos informes, con un mundo de papeles desperdigado en todo el escritorio. Sin embargo, parecía que sólo los que tenía en la mano le interesaban demasiado.  
  
—S-señor, Jared Padaleki… reportándose…  
  
—¡Ah, Padaleki! —Bajó los papeles al escucharlo llegar, agitado y sin aliento, y le ofreció asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio—. Pensé que vendrías después de comer.  
  
—Ah... bueno… la comida puede esperar. Derek me…  
  
—Está bien, mejor que escuches antes lo que te voy a decir. —Con actitud solemne, se levantó de su asiento, y caminó rodeando el escritorio, justo para quedar a su lado. Le mostró los papeles que tenía aún en una mano—. He revisado tu expediente de la academia de Colorado, además de los reportes que hicieron tus superiores, como copiloto voluntario en misiones en Irak. Tienes muy buenas referencias.  
  
Al decirle esto, fijó su mirada en el rostro del muchacho, sonriendo con una expresión estudiada, como si estuviese sorprendido gratamente. Jared tuvo una extraña sensación cálida y burbujeante en el pecho, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. El oficial continuó con su discurso.  
  
—Viendo tu desempeño, decidí que quiero verte en mi equipo de entrenamiento de los F-117. Desde hoy mismo, si aceptas, claro.  
  
Jared palideció debido a la sorpresa, esta vez genuina, que le ocasionaron sus palabras. Balbuceó un par de incoherencias, antes de poder preguntar algo.  
  
—bu…ehr…yo no… Uh…  
  
—No te preocupes por el papeleo. Esta mañana estuve en una reunión de rutina con algunos oficiales administrativos, y me permitieron hacer los cambios que yo considerara pertinentes. Así que, en caso de que accedas a cambiarte de los F-18 a un modelo mucho más sofisticado, puedes hacerlo. Ya mismo.  
  
Aunque fue sólo medio minuto el tiempo total que el muchacho dudó, su pensamiento rebasó prácticamente el match 5 al considerar todas sus opciones. Pensó primero en Jensen, en que posiblemente se molestaría al saber que había cambiado de opinión, más desechó rápido eso, ya que el fin de semana lo habían hablado nuevamente, y estaba seguro que no pondría objeciones al saber que obtendría su licencia como piloto en aeronaves mucho más sofisticadas.  
  
Por otra parte, sentía que su novio le debía una, por no haberle mencionado lo del programa espacial. Sería una muy buena forma de cobrarle ese pequeño desplante.  
  
Así que, con la sonrisa resurgiendo en su rostro y la mirada brillante, Jared prácticamente le vendió su alma al diablo.  
  
—¡Acepto! Me encantaría pertenecer a su grupo de entrenamiento, general Pellegrino.  
  
Obviamente, el general le extendió los papeles del cambio, ya preparados desde que decidiera hacerlo caer en esa trampa. Su rostro mostraba toda su insana satisfacción cuando lo vio firmar.  
  
Había sido tan fácil. Ahora sólo restaba lo más placentero: seducir al pichón que acababa de atrapar.  
  
  
  
  
 **Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson  
Houston, Texas.  
Lunes, 1545 horas.** 

  
A pesar de estar bajo observación, cual ameba bajo un microscopio en una convención de médicos, Jensen se desempeñó admirablemente bien en la “prueba no formal” a la que lo sometieron en los simuladores. Tuvo un par de descalabros cuando se percató que había algunos dispositivos extras, posiblemente el equipo electrónico de captación de imágenes y datos, o los medidores ultrasensibles de elementos atmosféricos, mismos que jamás en su vida había visto, pero fue algo mínimo. De forma rápida se acopló a ellos, así que lo demás fue como si estuviese de paseo.  
  
En cuanto bajó del simulador asignado, el primero en felicitarlo por su facilidad en el desempeño y el manejo de situaciones extravagantes, fue el Coronel Beaver. Efusivo y paternal, no tardó en hacer muy buenas migas con él.  
  
—¡Felicidades, hijo! —Lo alcanzó, acomodándole un par de sonoras palmadas entre los omóplatos, sacándole el aire—. Resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos.  
  
Whitfield y Collins estuvieron de acuerdo. Y fue el primero quien también comentó algo acerca de su desempeño.  
  
—Se ve que te entrenaron bien, capitán.  
  
—Cof... eh... si. Bueno, es que realmente me gusta ser piloto...  
  
—Bien, vayamos a celebrar —dijo el de mayor rango entre ellos, decidiendo que era tiempo de ir a comer, y hablarle ya en forma de la siguiente fase—. Hay un buen bar de carnes y cerveza texana cerca de la avenida principal.  
  
—Bien, porque me debes una comida, Coronel —terció Collins, recordando una vieja deuda entre ellos—. Les recomiendo que vayamos a disfrazarnos de civiles, que quiero irme en quince minutos. Me muero de hambre.  
  
Así que los tres oficiales se apuntaron de inmediato para salir de las instalaciones e ir a conseguir comida de verdad, según sus propias palabras. Jensen los siguió, aunque eso lo había dejado un tanto desconcertado.  
  
—Supuse que iríamos al comedor de la base —dijo cuando abandonaron el recinto, camino hacia el estacionamiento.  
  
—Dijimos que iríamos por alimento sólido, jugoso y exquisito, no pasta de astronautas. Así que guarda silencio y obedece a tus superiores.  
  
Rieron, celebrando el comentario dicho en tono de broma.  
  
Sin embargo, el general Collins permaneció un tanto pensativo, tomando notas mentales de todo lo que había visto en ese día, observando a Jensen en acción, con su enorme facilidad en la toma de decisiones bajo presión, su sangre fría y sus reacciones inmediatas.  
  
No pudo evitarlo. El muchacho lo había impresionado demasiado, al grado de desear tomarlo bajo su tutela para hacer de él un buen astronauta, además de su amante.  
  
Desde ese momento, empezó a sondearlo de manera muy sutil, tanteando el terreno para conocer los gustos del muchacho. Porque aún no sabía si Jensen era hetero, o si tenía suerte, de los discretos y muy disciplinados gays que ahora había entre ellos, gracias a esa ley de silencio que meses atrás se había instituido en algunas de las bases de entrenamiento.  
  
—Capitán Ackles, podríamos ir en mi auto. Así no tendrías que pelearte con los demás automovilistas, buscando estacionamiento.  
  
Sin malicia, Jensen aceptó, considerando que sería un buen motivo para distraerse del estrés de las pruebas. No imaginó que la conversación que Collins iniciara con él mientras seguían a los otros dos hombres, tenía como motivo principal el sondear sus preferencias.  
  
—Así que... vienes de Fort Worth. ¿Tenías alguna asignación ahí?  
  
—No. Me dieron un permiso especial cuando resultamos heridos en Irak. Eso fue hace dos meses.  
  
—¿Resultaron? —Le dirigió una fugaz mirada, haciendo una pequeña maniobra para no perder de vista al otro auto.  
  
—Así es. El teniente Jared Padaleki, mi copiloto, también resultó herido. Nos derribaron en una zona fronteriza con Irán, cuando intentábamos evitar el ataque a varias aldeas por parte de guerrilleros.  
  
—Oh, así que tenemos un héroe de guerra.  
  
Jensen sonrió con cierto bochorno. En realidad él no se consideraba el héroe de ese episodio. Todo lo había hecho Jared. Su Jared. Él había sido el verdadero héroe.  
  
—No, nada de eso, señor. Yo casi no hice nada. Quien tiene tal mérito es Jay... ehr…el teniente Padaleki.  
  
—¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo es eso?  
  
—Bueno, cuando nos derribaron, alcanzamos a saltar en paracaídas. Pero antes de tocar tierra, el viento de las montañas me arrastró hacia una barrera de árboles, causándome fracturas y heridas internas de cuidado. Perdí la memoria debido al golpe, y estuve varios días inconsciente. Jared no me dejó atrás. Permaneció conmigo todo ese tiempo, y me llevó a cuestas cuando los guerrilleros empezaron a seguir nuestro rastro. De no ser por él, tal vez no estaría yo aquí en estos momentos.  
  
Vadeando el tráfico, Collins asintió, sin dejar su expresión pensativa. En seguida, habló como si lo hiciera para sí mismo.  
  
—Lealtad incuestionable. Sólo entre grandes amigos, o con alguien a quien se admira mucho. ¿Tu copiloto te admira, o su amistad es de años?  
  
—Nos conocimos en la Academia de Colorado Springs, señor. Hace ya varios años de eso.  
  
—Ya veo —y sin más, cambió el rumbo de la conversación—. ¿Tienes novia, o esposa?  
  
La pregunta hizo que Jensen se sonrojara. Titubeó antes de responder.  
  
—Eh... no exactamente... pero sí. Sí... quiero decir... Eh... sí.  
  
—¿Sí novia, o sí esposa?  
  
—Oh… bueno… es que es algo complicado… No quisiera hablar de eso, por motivos de mi carrera en el ejército.  
  
Collins esbozó una levísima sonrisa en el momento en que Jensen guardó silencio. Esa breve conversación prácticamente le confirmaba sus sospechas.  
  
—No te preocupes, capitán. Entiendo —dijo en tono de confidencia, haciéndole saber que no habría problema alguno con él—. Hace algunos meses, el ejército estableció una ley de silencio. ¿La conoces?  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, una desconcertada, la otra, enigmática. Jensen negó con un gesto.  
  
—Esta ley es un acuerdo de tolerancia. No digas qué te gusta, y nadie se mete contigo. El Congreso la estableció dentro de las instalaciones miliares, para proteger a personas con relaciones “especiales” de cualquier ataque o discriminación por causa de sus preferencias. Quiero decir, gente como nosotros —Collins hizo un énfasis muy obvio al decirlo, sin dejar de observar la expresión de su pasajero. Se habían detenido ante una luz roja. Jensen sostenía la mirada fija en su superior, sorprendido—. Y por relaciones “especiales”, me refiero a no novia, no esposa, pero si una pareja. ¿Me explico?  
  
El piloto desvió la vista hacia el frente, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Si sus palabras eran verídicas, entonces no había más motivos para temer por el futuro de la carrera de ambos. Podrían continuar en el ejército, podrían seguir en la Fuerza Aérea, podrían continuar sirviendo a su país, y todo eso, sin tener que ocultarse como si fuesen criminales.  
  
—¿Capitán? —La voz de Collins lo sacó repentinamente de su dubitativo estado. Volvieron a avanzar.  
  
—Eh... lo lamento, señor... esto me ha tomado por sorpresa —dijo volviendo la vista hacia el conductor. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
  
—Fuera de la base, llámame Misha —recomendó el oficial, buscando incrementar su confianza. Sabía que era el primer paso para deshacer totalmente el hielo entre ellos—. Aquí somos un par de civiles más. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
—Si, s... Misha.  
  
—Entonces... ¿tienes pareja? —Collins retomó el asunto, buscando reafirmar lo que había sospechado. Al ver que respondía con un tímido cabeceo, empezó a pensar en cómo podría cambiar la situación, enteramente a su favor. Y lo primero que debía hacer, era obligarlo a olvidarse del otro—. Bien, al menos no tienes la bronca de ver con quién la desquitas. Es muy tedioso andar buscando a alguien dispuesto a ayudarle a uno a sacar las tensiones, ¿Sabes?  
  
—No estoy con él sólo por eso. Estamos en serio.  
  
—¿Tienes poco tiempo con él? Porque eso de estar en serio, es muy raro en una pareja de locas militares.  
  
—¿Podríamos cambiar el tema de conversación? —refutó Jensen, violentamente sonrojado y molesto por el comentario.  
  
—Veo que te incomodé. Lo siento, pero me gusta ser directo. —Sin responderle, el rubio piloto se reacomodó en el asiento, volteando hacia la calle. Collins tuvo que cambiar la táctica al sentir la enorme barrera que Jensen levantaba entre ellos—. ¿Vino contigo?  
  
—No. Está en Lackland, va a solicitar su aprobación para piloto de F-18.  
  
—Lackland... ¿Qué no es ahí en donde están llevando los prototipos para reemplazar los cazas?  
  
—Así es. Los vimos el fin de semana. Recién los estaban recibiendo.  
  
Dieron vuelta a una calle, y llegaron al restaurante una manzana después, hablando sólo de los nuevos modelos de aviones ultrasónicos.  
  
—Llegamos. —El oficial se detuvo frente a la entrada del lugar, y sonriéndole amigablemente, lo instó a bajarse—.Voy a buscar estacionamiento. Ah, y no te preocupes, no soy tan directo cuando sé que debe haber discreción. Vuelvo en un momento.  
  
Jensen se quedó ahí, viendo alejarse el auto hacia un estacionamiento cercano, pensando en que había sido una charla muy extraña, y que ahora Collins lo inquietaba.  
  
Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando los otros dos oficiales llegaron con él.  
  
—¿Todo bien, hijo? —preguntó Beaver al notarlo serio. El muchacho le sonrió con un gesto un tanto forzado, asintiendo.  
  
Collins llegó con ellos poco después, todo sonrisas y bromas. Parecía otro.  
  
—Señores, ¿qué esperan? Ya deberían estar pidiendo sus vacas. Vamos, que me muero de hambre.  
  
Jensen se esforzó por mostrarse tranquilo y sonriente al seguirlos, enterrando lo ocurrido para no dejar que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran. Ya habría tiempo para pensar con detalle en eso. Por lo pronto, se sentó en el lugar más alejado que encontró del general Collins.  
  
Eso, por mera precaución.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland,**

**San Antonio, Texas.**

 

Jared se sentó cerca de donde estaba Nixon, quien lo recibió con un breve cabeceo y un rápido saludo.

—Hey, Padaleki. Pensé que continuarías en los F-18.

—Buenos días. No, el general Pellegrino ya tenía firmadas las asignaciones y formularios para que el cambio se hiciese lo más pronto posible. Y como hay plazas libres, todo salió bien.

Nixon levantó una ceja al escucharlo.

—¿Hay plazas libres? Pero si nos dijeron que éste era uno de los grupos de mayor demanda.

Jared no pudo decir una palabra, pues en ese momento entraban al lugar acondicionado como salón de clases teóricas, dos instructores ataviados con el uniforme de entrenamiento. Pellegrino era uno de ellos, y quien se encargó de verificar la asistencia, mientras el otro escribía algunas instrucciones en la pizarra que tenían al frente.

Al escuchar que el recién integrado oficial respondía cuando se mencionó su nombre, una leve sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su expresión. Ese día sería el inicio de sus labores de acercamiento hacia el novato, y por supuesto, tenía toda una estrategia para hacerlo.

El entrenamiento dio inicio en su parte teórica, misma que fue de fácil comprensión para Jared, aunque desconocía algunos términos y maniobras. Pero para eso estaba el instructor a su lado, solícito y muy dispuesto a explicarle sólo a él sus dudas.

Cuando terminó esa fase, y los que conformaban el grupo se alistaron para ir al área de simuladores, Pellegrino se le acercó, llamándolo aparte. Nixon sólo lo vio con cierta curiosidad, puesto que había notado que el general le ponía demasiada atención a su amigo.

—Teniente Padaleki, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Jared esperó hasta que el lugar quedó vacío de oficiales, sentado en uno de los pupitres. No pudo evitar que varios recuerdos, tanto de la Academia en Colorado Springs, como de su tiempo de entrenamiento antes de Irak, lo asaltaran sin darle tregua. Casi podía ver a Jensen como instructor, hablando con él en medio de un salón vacío, explicándole lo que no comprendía cuando se quedaban a solas, para evitar que pudiese retrasarse en sus estudios y su desempeño. O cuando lo reprendía, entre sonrisas maliciosas y bromas ligeras. No evitó un quedo suspiro, antes de volver a su realidad.

Pellegrino juntó sus papeles, los manuales y directrices que usaba como material de enseñanza, guardándolos en el maletín que portaba. Con cierta parsimonia se sentó sobre el escritorio y reposó los brazos en sus piernas, tal como si estuviese considerando la mejor forma de darle una mala noticia. Jared se inquietó.

—Primero, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —El muchacho asintió, algo desconcertado. Pellegrino continuó—. Me alegra ver el esfuerzo que estás haciendo para acoplarte al grupo, Jared —dijo, viendo a su ahora alumno—. Sin embargo, revisando las ordenanzas de entrenamientos, temo que debes primero tener licencia de vuelo para ser parte del equipo de pilotos adiestrados en los Stealth.

Padaleki parpadeó varias veces, en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Pero… señor, creí que por medio de este entrenamiento…

—Sí, lo sé —lo interrumpió el general, en medio de un breve resoplido—. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa encontrar ese apartado en las normas. Pero no todo está perdido. Estuve considerando las opciones que hay, y encontré algo que podría ser de ayuda.

Antes de seguir escuchando, se removió en su lugar, mucho más inquieto, aunque esperanzado. Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber cómo podría solucionar ese inconveniente.

—Lo escucho, señor.

—Bien, estuve también revisando mis horarios, y tengo horas libres entre grupos de entrenamiento. Podría ser tu instructor en esos ratos y ayudarte a conseguir la licencia en tiempo récord, mientras continúas con el entrenamiento formal con nosotros.

Jared levantó una ceja, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa mucho más acentuada en su rostro.

—Pero esas horas libres son suyas, y debe estar muy ocupado con otros asuntos. No me sentiría bien de saber que por entrenarme, deja cosas importantes de lado, señor.

—Jared, soy un oficial instructor. Mi trabajo consiste en apoyar a los oficiales y cadetes en sus entrenamientos, y mientras mejor preparados estén, mi trabajo aumenta en calidad —comentó Pellegrino con expresión seria, mostrando profesionalidad y tratando de ser convincente en sus argumentos—. Además, considero importante que tú estés en este grupo. Tienes un gran potencial y sería todo un desperdicio que por un tecnicismo, te niegues esta oportunidad. Así que no es ningún problema para mí, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué dices?

Al paso de los segundos, mientras asimilaba por completo lo que le acababa de proponer el oficial, su expresión se transformó, mostrándose aún cauta, aunque alegre.

—¿De verdad, haría eso por mí? —Preguntó, recordando también que el Coronel Morgan alguna vez le había dicho algo acerca de su potencial, y cómo estaba dispuesto a ser de ayuda en su carrera. Podría estar sucediendo lo mismo ahora.

—Por supuesto. Como ya te dije, sería una gran satisfacción para mí el que puedas terminar el entrenamiento con nosotros, y ser parte del equipo allá, entre las nubes.

Esta vez, la sonrisa del muchacho pareció iluminar el pequeño espacio en el que estaban.

—Está bien, sí. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Sí, señor. Acepto el entrenamiento. Sólo debo revisar mis horarios.

—Perfecto. Podríamos empezar desde hoy, si tienes horas libres también.

—Tengo toda la tarde libre, señor. Usted sólo dígame en dónde y a qué hora me presento.

Ante eso, el general sonrió. Había previsto esa respuesta, pero no había creído que sería tan sencillo.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.**   
**Miércoles, 1625 horas.**

 

Sentado ante uno de los bancos de trabajo de Ingeniería, Jensen tomaba notas del dispositivo que tenía al frente, desarmado en su totalidad. Estaba reconociendo cada parte del equipo que debía manejar, entendiendo sus valores y calibraciones, y en especial, el correcto funcionamiento de cada una de las partes del mismo.

Mientras lo hacía, Collins lo observaba con atención. No era su concentración lo que hacía que el oficial no despegara su mirada de su rostro, sino cada rasgo y detalle que lo hacían sumamente atractivo a sus ojos. Como los cientos de manchitas que adornaban su rostro, dándole un aspecto travieso; o sus cejas delgadas y bien delineadas, mismas que enmarcaban sus ojos, su mirada de diversas tonalidades de verde, desde un cristalino brillo esmeralda, hasta un concentrado y oscurecido verde olivo, como el que mostraba ahora. Sin embargo, lo que más atraía su atención, eran sus labios. Extraordinariamente trazados, lozanos y agraciados en color, dándole una forma sensual y apetecible, más aún en esa expresión intensa, apenas entreabiertos, como en una inconsciente y tímida invitación a ser tomados, asaltados, y después de eso, venerados.

Al sentirse observado con tal intensidad, Jensen levantó la vista, encontrándose con que su instructor de turno no despegaba su mirada de él, aunque parecía ausente. Eso lo inquietó.

—Señor… ¿Pasa algo?

Collins salió de su trance de tintes hedonistas, y se sonrojó al verse atrapado en tal debilidad.

—¿Eh?... este… no. No, capitán. Estaba repasando algunos procedimientos que veremos más adelante, en dispositivos de medición atmosférica.

Sin estar convencido al cien por ciento, asintió, volviendo a sus anotaciones. Y a pesar de su cautela, decidió entablar conversación, en parte, para romper el tenso ambiente y el espeso silencio del lugar.

—Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto personal?

Collins se sentó frente a él, sosteniendo una ligera sonrisa despreocupada.

—Por supuesto. Dispara.

Sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse involuntariamente, buscó la mejor forma de preguntar.

—¿Es casado, o tiene novia, o pareja?

Collins primero amplió su sonrisa, mostrándose sorprendido sin estarlo realmente.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras curioso, capitán. Pero no. Estoy felizmente soltero y libre, y en espera de alguna oportunidad interesante —comentó con voz un poco más baja y grave, en una leve insinuación.

Jensen no pudo evitar que su frente mostrara su repentina incomodidad ante eso. Varias arrugas indiscretas en ella lo delataron.

—Pues buena suerte, señor.

Collins dejó escapar una breve carcajada, considerándolo un reto aún más interesante.

—Capitán, no te enfades. Una canilla al aire no le hace daño a nadie. Además, pienso que a veces es necesario.

El piloto volvió a sus notas, haciendo un leve gesto de desaprobación.

—Pensamos de manera diferente. Yo creo en la fidelidad.  
  
—Eso es muy loable de tu parte — comentó el general, con gesto inquisitivo—. ¿Y el piensa igual que tú?

Jensen titubeó. Eso fue suficiente para que Collins se levantara con una inmensa sonrisa, como si hubiese ganado algo por ese traspié del piloto, quien intentó enmendarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

— Naaah, te tardaste en responder, capitán. No lo sabes.

Antes de que pudiera refutar eso, el instructor Whitfield tocó a la puerta. El tiempo de entrenamiento en Ingeniería se había terminado, y debían ir hacia los simuladores de vuelo.

—Hora de irnos, capitán Ackles.

Al recoger sus cosas y guardar los apuntes que había realizado del instrumental en turno, Jensen fijó su mirada en la de Collins, un tanto desafiante.

—Lo sé, señor. Y podría meter las manos al fuego para comprobarlo.

Dicho esto, salió del lugar, seguido por la divertida mirada de Collins. Whitfield esperó a quedar solos, y trató de quitarse la curiosidad.

—¿Y bien?

—Es un poco duro el muchacho, pero no creo que sea imposible. Creo que ya podría apostar por él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tiene una debilidad: voy a entrar por ahí.

El otro instructor rió, negando con un gesto, como desaprobando lo que Collins intentaba hacer. Antes de retirarse, volteó a verlo y hacer un comentario.

—Yo digo que deberías dejarlo. No todos se rinden a tus encantos, Misha.

—Mh. Ya lo veremos.

 

**Casa de la Familia Padaleki.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Viernes, 1815 hrs.**

 

La semana transcurrió relativamente tranquila para ambos, aunque los flirteos e intentos de acercamiento por parte de los instructores empezaban a ser un poco fastidiosos.

Ilusionado por el fin de semana, y la certeza de que vería a Jensen en pocas horas, Jared se fue a la casa de sus padres lo más pronto que pudo, alistándose en caso de que hubiese posibilidades de salir, y por supuesto, repetir lo que el fin de semana anterior habían hecho.

Sin embargo, veinte minutos después de que llegara, mientras se cambiaba después de haberse dado un baño en forma decente, su madre tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Jared, cariño. Te llama Jensen.

—Gracias, mamá. —corrió escaleras abajo, ilusionado y con la camisa todavía hecha un desastre.

Bajó a la estancia, alcanzando el aparato mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Al contestar, llevaba una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Jen! Estoy esperando con ansias que llegues…

— _Hola, Jay_  —al otro lado de la línea, Jensen carraspeó un poco para poder hablar. Tenía el corazón hecho un puño—.  _Oye, tengo una muy mala noticia qué darte._

Jared se paralizó por un segundo, e intentó recuperarse.

—No creo que sea tan mala. ¿Qué pasa?

— _No podré ir contigo este fin de semana. En unos minutos vamos a entrar a los simuladores para el entrenamiento en vuelos nocturnos; mañana debo presentarme al primer vuelo de prueba real, y en la tarde debo preparar el informe preliminar al uso de los aparatos. El domingo será otra jornada de vuelos de prueba, para determinar el funcionamiento de los aparatos adaptados._

Eso terminó por borrarle la sonrisa a Padaleki.

—¡Pero Jensen! ¿En fin de semana?

— _Ya lo sé, pero fue orden del alto mando apresurar los resultados. Quieren iniciar los primeros ensayos en dos semanas más, y eso nos pone a nosotros a trabajar a marchas forzadas._

—Ok. Entonces yo iré a verte.

— _No creo que sea conveniente. Prácticamente, voy a estar enclaustrado_.

—Pero Jensen…

— _Lo sé, lo sé…_ —refutó en tono cansado. Jared se lo imaginó entonces, recargado contra una pared, masajeando un poco el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, los ojos cerrados y una expresión triste en su rostro—.  _Lo lamento, Jay. Esto está fuera de mi control_

El muchacho asintió, reconociendo que su novio estaría más que agobiado por eso. Suspiró, buscando ser todo lo comprensivo que pudo.

—Está bien, Jen. No te preocupes. Eso nos hará extrañarnos más, y cuando puedas venir, o yo pueda ir para allá, será como nuestra primera noche juntos. ¿Te acuerdas?

Volvió a imaginar que Jensen sonreía al recordarlo.

Su primera noche juntos, en la base de Bagdad; vendados y lastimados por todas partes, pero con la pasión desbordándoseles por todos los poros de la piel. Había sido una gran noche, aunque prefería no recordar la consecuencia de eso, al día siguiente que habían amanecido casi sin poderse mover debido en parte a las heridas. Lo demás, claro, era obvio.

— _Oh, por supuesto que me acuerdo. Fue toda una odisea subir al helicóptero al otro día, con las piernas adoloridas y la cadera y la región de nombre insano hechos polvo. Y que no dejaste de quejarte hasta que llegamos aquí. Claro que no voy a olvidar eso jamás._

Ambos rieron, pero fue más con un tono nostálgico y triste. Jared suspiró, jugueteando con el cable del teléfono.

—Te extraño mucho.

— _Y yo a ti, Jay. Pero dormiré soñando contigo._

Pasaron varios minutos hablando entre arrumacos y recordándose cuánto deseaban estar juntos. Hasta que Jensen tuvo que colgar.

— _Te llamaré en la semana_  —le aseguró el piloto, resistiéndose—.  _Cielos, voy a esperar con ansias el siguiente viernes._

—Igualmente. Estaré aguardando tu llamada. Cuídate.

Cuando la línea entrecortada reemplazó la voz de Jensen, Jared bajó el auricular hacia su pecho, tratando de aminorar el sentimiento de vacío que se había instalado en él. Su hermana Megan se le acercó entonces, llevándole en un platón un vaso con leche y una torre de galletas en una mano, y al señor Smeckles en la otra.

—Escuché tu conversación, Jay —confesó con expresión compungida, extendiéndole tanto el plato como el muñeco. Su hermano dejó entonces el teléfono y los agarró, asintiendo apenas con un cabeceo—. Lo lamento. Espero que esto te haga sentir mejor.

Jared dejó el plato en la mesita que estaba a un lado del sillón, y se levantó, abrazando a la muchacha.

—Gracias, Meg. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Y agradeció también el tener a esa familia tan extraordinaria. Ellos nunca lo dejaban en una mala situación, y eso era muy reconfortante.

 

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.** **Viernes, 1827 hrs.**

 

Al cortar la llamada y dejar el teléfono en su lugar, Jensen se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de pronto con el general Collins a su lado.

—Fue una despedida muy emotiva —lo dijo con tono un tanto indiferente. Jensen volvió a sentir que una agria incomodidad lo invadía.

—Era una conversación privada, señor.

—Oh, si. Tienes razón. Pero no hay mucha privacidad en estos pasillos que digamos. Yo también recibí una llamada, justo aquí, en el aparato del otro lado —se defendió, señalando el otro teléfono de uso público que había en el lugar.

Jensen suspiró, rindiéndose. Empezaba a sospechar que Collins lo acosaría sin darle tregua.

—Debo irme.

—Sí, a los simuladores. Nos patearon los planes y las pelotas a todos con esta orden, ¿no?

Asintió con un gesto y echó a andar, seguido por el oficial. Éste notó su incomodidad.

—Oye, Ackles. No me odies por una orden que no dimos nosotros. Los instructores también nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana.

—Para ustedes es distinto, señor.

—No, no lo es. —Collins le dedicó una mirada seria—. Prácticamente estaremos más ocupados que ustedes. Debemos idear la manera de meter un entrenamiento de tres semanas en un par de días, empezando desde hoy, así que imagínate la friega que nos han puesto. El general Beaver está como caldero hirviendo, así que te recomiendo que no le hables hasta que todo haya pasado, a menos que quieras que te pegue una paliza con la boina. Es un experto en eso.

Jensen no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro al escucharlo, considerando sus palabras. Él no era el único que perdería un fin de semana, y por consiguiente, sus planes. Todo el equipo de pruebas estaba en la misma situación, así que debía afrontar su enfado y mostrar la mejor actitud. Tal vez de esa forma, la semana se pasaría volando. Se detuvo antes de llegar al corredor del área de simuladores, ya con otra expresión.

—Lo siento. No creí que llegara a pasar algo como esto. Me tomó desprevenido.

—No hay problema. Vamos, deben estar esperándonos para iniciar con el proceso. A propósito, ya que no podremos irnos en unos días, nos iremos hoy de farra en cuanto terminemos.

—Pero no creo que sea adecuado salir antes del acuartelamiento, señor.

—Será sólo por un rato. Nada que te desvele y te desafine los reflejos. Es para distraernos. ¿Qué dices? Iremos por una partida de billar y un par de cervezas, que tengo que demostrarle a Withfield quién es el campeón de la base.

Lo pensó por un par de segundos, y aceptó. Sí necesitaba un trago, ahora que había pasado esa pequeña decepción.

—De acuerdo. Los acompañaré.

—Bien —Collins hizo un movimiento afirmativo, sonriente, invitándolo a entrar al enorme salón en donde estaban los demás—. No te arrepentirás.

El equipo de pruebas estaba conformado por tres pilotos más. Entre ellos, su amigo de la infancia, Chris Kane, a quien había dejado de ver después de que salieran de la academia de Colorado Springs. Se habían encontrado hacía tres días, en uno de los corredores del área de capacitación técnica. Kane lo había abrazado primero cuando se lo topó, de frente y descuidado. En seguida, le recriminó lo mal amigo que había sido por no haberse comunicado con él en dos años. Avergonzado y reconociendo su falta, Jensen se disculpó con él, invitándolo a comer para hablar y ponerse al día. Así que, ya enterados de todo lo acontecido, volvían a ser los grandes amigos de siempre.

—¡Hey, nene! —Lo saludó Chris desde uno de los simuladores de los T-38, acomodándose el casco con un poco de dificultad.

El aludido le sonrió, devolviendo el saludo con un movimiento de su mano mientras alcanzaba su propio casco. Los otros dos pilotos también lo saludaron.

—Hola, Jen —el mayor Mike Rosenbaum ayudaba al también capitán Tom Wellings a conectarse con el sistema de monitoreo en los simuladores Stealth. Se habían conocido días atrás, cuando coincidieron en el área de enseñanza técnica. Y curiosamente simpatizaron casi de inmediato. Para ese entonces, ya ellos le habían comentado que estaban juntos, y Jensen les había hablado de Jared. Wellings le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, misma que le recordó a Jared—. ¿Listo para nuestro idílico fin de semana?

—A ustedes les fue bien, Mike —comentó Collins mientras se dirigía al panel de controles.

—En eso tienes razón. Es la ventaja de estar juntos en todos lados —dijo Mike, palmeando el casco del piloto al que ayudara—. ¿Cómo te fue con tu chico?

—Bien, no hubo problemas —respondió, terminando de acomodarse el casco, conectándose en forma diestra al sistema; hecho esto, se sentó ya listo en el simulador—. Nos veremos el siguiente fin de semana.

—¡Awww! Eso suena a noches de sexo salvaje y pasión desenfrenada —terció Kane, a modo de broma, seguido por una rechifla de los otros. Jensen los ignoró, mostrándoles diplomáticamente el dedo medio de su mano, lo que le ganó otra ovación.

—Señores, alístense —ordenó Whithfield desde el panel de control, cerrando el área para preparar el ambiente—. Iniciamos la primer secuencia de doce en veinte segundos.

—Conteo inicializado —secundó Collins—. Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete...

Y al tiempo que terminaba la secuencia, los ahora concentrados pilotos iniciaron sin fallas el ejercicio.

Aunque fue una jornada pesada, las doce secuencias de entrenamiento fueron exitosas. No por nada, habían buscado a los mejores pilotos de los modelos modificados.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, el grupo de pilotos e instructores estaba en un pequeño barecillo, instalados alrededor de una mesa de billar, con sendos tarros de cerveza. Jensen escuchaba la conversación que Rosenbaum sostenía con Chris Kane, acerca de su tiempo de entrenamiento en los Stealth de la Fuerza Aérea.

—Había sólo un par de instructores sumamente experimentados. Ellos volaron los primeros modelos que salieron de la armadora. Creo que uno de ellos era el Coronel Jeff Morgan.

—Por ahí escuché que Morgan tiene un protegido, y lo recomendó para el programa espacial —comentó Chris en tono de mofa, volteando a ver a su amigo—. Falta ver si el recomendado acepta ser astronauta.

—Que te jodan, Kane —fue la respuesta de Jensen, quien se levantaba para tomar su turno en la mesa, junto a Whithfield.

—A propósito. ¿Supieron que un instructor de F-117 se salvó de ser expulsado del ejército? —comentó otra vez Rosenbaum, acariciando discretamente el cabello de Wellings—. Todo por la maldita suerte que tiene el tipo.

—¿Si? —Misha se inclinó ante la blanca, sosteniendo el taco para hacer su tiro—. No me enteré. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Poco antes de que llevaran el equipo de entrenamiento a Lackland. De hecho, el tipo fue transferido ahí, para evitar una demanda.

Collins falló, y Jensen tomó su turno. El tiro que tenía era algo fácil, podría meter el número en su respectiva buchaca sin pensar demasiado en la maniobra.

—¿Una demanda? Debió hacer algo bastante grave como para que eso ocurriera —comentó Withfield, sin perder de vista el movimiento del piloto en turno.

—Fue algo bastante grave, sí. De hecho, fueron los padres de un cadete quienes lo demandaron. Pero no pudieron hacer mucho. No había suficientes pruebas.

—Vaya —Collins se rascó la nuca, buscando en la bolsa de su chaqueta el encendedor para prender el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios—. ¿Y por qué lo demandaron?

—Por acoso sexual, reincidente, según me dijeron.

—¿Quién es el tipo?

Justo cuando Jensen realizaba el tiro con fuerza, Rosenbaum reveló el nombre del instructor.

—El sargento Mark Pellegrino.

Todos voltearon hacia la mesa cuando el golpe del taco contra la superficie provocó que se rasgara la cubierta de fieltro y parte de la pizarra. Jensen, aún inclinado, volteaba hacia donde estaba Mike. Sus ojos enormemente abiertos, tal como si hubiese visto una espantosa aparición ante él, a la mención de ese nombre. 

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.** **Viernes, 1157 hrs.**

Sus pasos apresurados y furiosos retumbaron por el desierto corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios. Seguido con algo de dificultad por Kane, Jensen caminaba a toda prisa, con expresión sombría y la decisión de ir hasta Lackland en ese mismo instante para sacar a Jared de ahí.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, Nene. Estás haciendo todo un escándalo de los rumores y chismes.

El piloto se detuvo abruptamente, ocasionando que el otro trastabillara al chocar contra él.  

—Chris, yo conocí al tipo; lo vi cara a cara. Te juro que lo primero que pensé cuando lo tuve enfrente, es que algo andaba mal con él, aunque no supe qué.

Su amigo suspiró ruidosamente, desesperándose aún más ante la terquedad del otro.

—Mira, Jenny. Comprendo que estés preocupado por la integridad de tu chico, pero es absurdo que por unos comentarios sin fundamento, eches a perder tu vida. Piénsalo.

—¡El tipo es un pene ambulante, Chris! ¡Y no se trata sólo de la integridad de Jared! ¡Casi te puedo asegurar que todos los que están bajo su mando corren peligro!

—Jensen, esto raya en la histeria y la paranoia —dijo Kane, poniendo los ojos en blanco, obviamente fastidiado—. Cálmate ya.

—¿Me estás diciendo histérico? —Jensen levantó la voz, ya enojado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar reclamando, la voz serena y grave de Collins a unos pasos de ellos, los hizo guardar silencio.

—Deberías escuchar a tu amigo. Estás haciendo todo un escándalo de algo que no tiene bases sólidas.

—Pero…

—¡Silencio, capitán! —con gesto adusto y autoritario, Collins se impuso en una orden seca y directa. Ambos pilotos se irguieron firmes, reconociendo la jerarquía. Al tener la total atención de ellos, el general se acercó a pocos centímetros de Jensen, con mirada severa—. Kane, puedes retirarte. Ackles, sígueme. Discutiremos esto afuera.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior del edificio, seguido por un agobiado piloto.

Al llegar a los jardines, Collins se detuvo, seguido por Jensen, quien permanecía en posición firme aún. Sin dejarlo adoptar la posición de descanso, sacó un cigarrillo de una maltratada cajetilla que llevaba en la bolsa de la chaqueta, encendiéndolo con un estrafalario encendedor que sacó del mismo bolsillo. Parsimoniosamente dio dos caladas al cigarrillo, y entonces confrontó al otro.

—Antes de que abras la boca, quiero que sepas una cosa, capitán. Entiendo la preocupación que tienes por lo que escuchaste, y entiendo que tu primer impulso sea el de mandar tus responsabilidades al demonio por ir a rescatar a tu novio de ese monstruo hipotético. De verdad lo entiendo, pero no puedo permitirte que cometas semejante barrabasada. Por otra parte, si todo lo que me dijiste de él, de lo que sucedió en Irak y lo que hizo por ti es verdad, entonces no deberías preocuparte. Sabe cuidarse solo.

—Pero señor, usted no…

—¡No te he permitido hablar, capitán! —volvió a guardar silencio, con la vista al frente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que sus manos se empuñaran—. Jensen, escúchame con atención. Estás en un equipo, no tomas decisiones por ti mismo, ni te manejas según tu regalada voluntad. Y si lo de esta noche va a ser motivo para que tu concentración y tus habilidades se vean comprometidas, dímelo de una vez, para evitar que te conviertas en factor de siniestro ANTES de poner en riesgo a los demás miembros del equipo. O estás con nosotros íntegro, o esta misma noche te vas de una vez por todas, porque no voy a permitir que regreses. ¿Está claro?

Por un momento, el piloto volteó a ver a su interlocutor, ya calmado de su arrebato inicial, pensando en sus palabras. Cuando intentó volver a fijar la mirada al frente, no pudo hacerlo, sintiéndose miserable. Collins aguardaba su respuesta.

—Sí, señor —dijo con la voz apagada, aceptando su irresponsabilidad momentánea.

Collins tiró la colilla a la grava que circundaba los jardines, sintiendo con pesar el miserable estado de ánimo del piloto. Pero no podía ser inflexible. Lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento, era darle un poco de tiempo para reflexionar. Decidió dejarlo ir.

—Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho, capitán. Mañana espero tu respuesta, antes de que salgamos hacia los hangares.     

—Sí, señor. —Sin más,  se dispuso a retirarse a su dormitorio.

Sin embargo, Collins lo llamó antes de que lograra entrar al edificio.  

—Jensen —Cuando éste volteó a verlo, le hizo una última recomendación—. Trata de confiar un poco en los demás. Tú no eres el salvador del mundo, acéptalo.

Dicho eso, volteó hacia las pistas, observando el firmamento estrellado y tranquilo, permitiéndole retirarse.

 

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland,**

**San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 0800 hrs.**

 

El general Pellegrino llegó hasta el lugar donde se había sentado Jared, descubriendo la expresión seria que llevaba a cuestas.

—¿Una mala noche, teniente? —le preguntó en voz baja, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Jared se sobresaltó un poco, y sonrió forzado, tratando de no seguir mostrando su estado de ánimo.

—Oh... no, señor. Me desvelé un poco con mi familia —dijo a manera de excusa, retirándose todo lo que le permitía el pupitre de la invasión de espacio por parte del instructor—. Tendré que pensar en dormir toda la tarde, cuando llegue a casa.

—¿Toda la tarde? Creí que tendríamos una sesión de entrenamiento para tu licencia.

Jared se frotó un poco el rostro, recordando el compromiso que había hecho la semana anterior.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

—No, está bien —Pellegrino se retiró un poco, intentando no agobiarlo—. Podemos dejarlo para mañana, ya que hayas descansado.

Y sin insistirle, se incorporó e inició con la exposición de la teoría que correspondía a esa jornada.

Jared no le prestó mucha atención, recordando con pesar las dos última conversaciones telefónicas que había tenido con Jensen. Para su enorme sorpresa, el sábado en la noche, su novio le había hecho la recomendación de que se mantuviese alejado de Pellegrino, pues aunque lo que los otros le habían dicho que no había algo concreto en cuanto a la demanda y los rumores que circundaban al general, no quería tener sorpresas de ningún tipo.

La llamada del domingo fue similar, con la diferencia de que ésta terminó con un tono frío y distante. No como las otras, y eso lo había puesto de mal humor, al grado de no permitirle conciliar el sueño.

Después del entrenamiento, al salir de la Base, Nixon lo alcanzó, ofreciéndole llevarlo a su casa. Mientras conducía, le preguntó por su estado de ánimo. Él y todos los demás condiscípulos lo habían notado también.

—Estás demasiado serio, Jay. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada en realidad, Derek. Creo que ha habido un enorme malentendido, y Jensen se molestó por eso.

—Vaya. ¿Acerca de qué?

—Hay un rumor acerca del general Pellegrino. No creo que sea cierto, pero ya ves que es demasiado fácil que la gente se deje llevar por los chismes.

—Sí, así es. ¿Acerca de qué son esos rumores?

—No estoy muy seguro. Jensen sólo me advirtió que no me le acercara.

Derek se encogió de hombros, viendo hacia el frente.

—Pues, es tu decisión, Jay. Por otra parte, Jensen está demasiado lejos como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa aquí. Y si él está creyéndose de un rumor, pues no veo que sea tan maduro como me lo has platicado. Además, el general se ha portado muy bien contigo, y no veo razones sólidas como para creer que sea un tipo malo. Al menos no lo ha sido con nosotros.

Jared asintió, pensativo. Posiblemente Jensen estaba un poco celoso; eso, sumado a la distancia que había entre las bases y el tiempo que todavía les faltaba por verse, era comprensible que los celos se convirtieran en una especie de paranoia.

—Tienes razón, Derek. Creo que Jensen exagera. Pensaba decirle por teléfono lo de mi cambio al grupo de los F-117, pero creo que mejor lo haré hasta que se calme un poco, y en persona. Por lo pronto, hoy no le voy a llamar, ni voy a responder si él llama.

El otro asintió sin dejar de ver al frente, sin prestarle mucha atención, indiferente ante la situación de Jared.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.** **Miércoles, 1827 hrs.**

 

Los dos instructores esperaban con cierta impaciencia a sus pilotos en el hangar a donde llevarían los prototipos, después de la tercera prueba real con todos los equipos montados en los aviones.

Durante el fin de semana anterior, habían pasado las horas más pesadas de la jornada, puesto que debían programar los vuelos de ensayo en condiciones reales antes de entregarlos garantizados al equipo científico, y para ello, las exhaustivas horas dentro de los simuladores, los ejercicios en los aviones aún sin el equipo, y las maniobras tanto teóricas como prácticas habían exprimido no sólo las fuerzas de los pilotos. Todo ese ajetreo también les había provocado un nivel de estrés que sobrepasaba lo estimado.

Especialmente en Jensen. Y lo peor de la situación, no era sólo por las jornadas de trabajo, sino también por lo que había escuchado del general Pellegrino. El problema más grave era que el piloto no aceptaba que el decaimiento que mostraba fuese por eso.

Providencialmente, esa mañana habían recibido una invitación de la base de Lackland para conocer los nuevos aviones F-35. El evento sería el jueves y viernes de la siguiente semana, y ellos podrían quedarse hasta el domingo, como invitados especiales y posibles compradores de varios prototipos de investigación. Cuando el Coronel Beaver les comentó de la invitación a Collins y a Whitfield, éstos se mostraron encantados para asistir, junto con su equipo de pilotos, por supuesto. Era la excusa perfecta para irse de paseo, agarrar una buena borrachera en los bares de San Antonio por tres noches consecutivas, y volver relajados y con nuevos planes y bríos para dar por finalizado el trabajo de pruebas de los aviones modificados.

Así que, un tanto ansiosos por compartir la noticia con los otros, contemplaron en las pistas aledañas el aterrizaje de cada una de esas hermosas y soberbias máquinas aéreas.

Mientras veían descender al último aparato, recortado contra el color dorado del ocaso, Whitfield decidió saber qué había ocurrido con lo que Collins planeara hacer con Jensen.

—¿Cómo vas con tu alumno preferido, Misha?

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin voltear a verlo, y se tomó un poco de tiempo para pensar lo que diría.

—Aún no sé si le interese participar en el programa espacial. Es un excelente piloto, ya lo has visto, pero depende de él la decisión de ser parte de la siguiente misión que se proyecte.

—¿Y ya se lo planteaste?

Collins hizo una mueca graciosa, frunciendo la boca y la frente un poco.

—Aún no. Pienso decírselo hoy, pero quería hacerlo fuera de la base. Voy a invitarlo a cenar. ¿Quieres venir?

Whitfield sonrió de lado, siguiendo a los aviones que se acercaban con lentitud. Tres operadores de tierra los esperaban para completar el aparcamiento de las naves, mismo que se llevó a cabo rápidamente.

—No, gracias. No me gusta hacer mal tercio. Ya te preguntaré mañana qué ocurrió, tanto con su respuesta a lo del programa, como a tus proposiciones personales.

Collins sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

—Caray. ¿He sido tan obvio, Charles?

—No, sólo lo indispensable. Ahí vienen, suerte.

Los cuatro pilotos se dirigían hacia ellos con paso firme, quitándose los cascos y hablando animadamente. Cuando llegaron ante los instructores, los saludaron en forma protocolaria, y en seguida, adoptaron posición de guardia.

—Señores, felicidades —inició Whitfield, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro—. Ha sido una jornada perfecta. Espero que continuemos con este récord hasta el momento en que termine el proyecto.

Los pilotos asintieron con un fuerte “sí, señor”, que retumbó en la enorme nave del hangar. Entonces, fue el turno de Collins.

—Estamos muy conscientes de que ha sido una jornada muy dura, con horarios infrahumanos y exigencias descomunales, y el que ustedes aceptaran salir adelante, aún con todas esas condiciones en contra, es algo digno de mencionar. Felicidades, señores.

Los pilotos voltearon a verse unos a otros, sonrientes por tales palabras. Collins continuó.

—Sin embargo, nos hemos dado cuenta que el nivel de estrés podría llegar a afectarlos de manera considerable. El día de mañana recortaremos la jornada, así que tendrán unas horas para descansar antes de los últimos ensayos de esta semana.

—Quiero que hagan eso, que descansen de verdad —intervino Whitfield, viéndolos a cada uno a los ojos—, y si existe algún problema que esté afectándolos en su desempeño, no duden en buscarnos. Para eso somos sus instructores.

—O sea, se abre el consultorio de los doctores corazón…

Ambos instructores rieron junto con los pilotos, ante el comentario bromista de Chris Kane, pero no lo dejaron pasar tan fácil.

—Capitán Kane, ciento cincuenta lagartijas por sarcasmo no autorizado —ordenó Collins, aún sonriendo—.  A partir de ya.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, Kane soltó el casco a un lado de él, y sin más, se tiró al piso e inició con el castigo. Los otros sólo rieron por eso.

En medio del leve alboroto, Collins volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Bien, mientras el capitán Kane se fortalece, les daré una buena noticia. Nos han invitado a la presentación de los prototipos F-35, en la base de Lackland, para la siguiente semana. Como hemos estimado que entregaremos los aviones entre lunes y martes, el jueves seremos hombres libres, y podremos asistir sin presiones de ningún tipo, quedándonos allá todo el fin de semana, si creen que lograrán aguantarlo —sonrió ampliamente, viendo en especial a Jensen—. Así que, quedan avisados. El miércoles próximo les indicaremos a qué hora debemos estar preparados para asistir al evento.

Por supuesto que tal noticia los alegró. Sería en realidad un permiso no solicitado, pero muy bien merecido.

—Bien, señores, terminamos por este día —finalizó Whitfield—. Kane se queda a terminar sus lagartijas, los demás pueden retirarse. Descansen.

Obedecieron la orden, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de los dormitorios para cambiar sus uniformes. Misha entonces alcanzó a Jensen, caminando a su lado.

—Hey, capitán. Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy.

—Gracias, señor.

—Aparte, me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuésemos a cenar. Tengo un asunto pendiente que quiero tratar contigo, y quisiera saber tu opinión lo más pronto posible.

Jensen lo pensó por unos segundos, y aceptó.

—Sí, está bien. Sólo…. Voy a cambiarme. Estaré listo en quince minutos.

—De acuerdo. Te espero entonces en la entrada del edificio principal, en veinte minutos. Voy a cambiarme también.

Ambos se separaron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Collins se apresuró, y curiosamente, mientras se veía al espejo y se arreglaba un poco más que cualquier otro día, un ridículo sentimiento de estarse comportando como una quinceañera ilusionada con una cita romántica lo invadió. Se rió de sí mismo ante su reflejo, y desechó eso, saliendo poco después hacia el punto acordado de encuentro. 

Lo que nunca esperó en esa noche, fue el tremendo golpe de deseo que su libido le propinó cuando vio a Jensen en el vestíbulo del edificio, esperándolo. Se había puesto una camisa de tono oscuro que contrastaba vivamente con el color de sus ojos, y la luz rojiza del ocaso que se filtraba por los ventanales, pintaba en su cabello tonos dorados y luminosos, avivando al mismo tiempo las pecas que adornaban su rostro, dándole un aspecto inocente, casi infantil.

Tragándose cualquier pensamiento insano que esa imagen le provocara, lo alcanzó por un brazo, obligándolo a caminar a su paso.

—Estoy listo y con hambre, y espero que tú también. Vámonos.

Jensen sólo se dejó llevar, con expresión cansada y ausente.

 

**Departamento del general Misha Collins.**

**Zona oeste de la ciudad de Houston, Texas.**

**Miércoles, 1930 hrs.**

 

—Cuando dijiste que iríamos a cenar, imaginé que terminaríamos en un restaurante de estilo vaquero —comentó Jensen desde la estancia, curioseando entre las litografías de aviones y algunos reconocimientos que colgaban de las paredes.

—A veces me da nostalgia por lo casero, Jen —respondió Misha desde la cocina, removiendo con entusiasmo la pasta que cocinaba—. Además, recuerda que no sólo de carne y patatas fritas vive el hombre. De vez en cuando el cuerpo pide pasta italiana.

Jensen volvió a la cocina, recargándose en la encimera cercana a la estufa. Llevaba la cerveza que Misha le ofreciera, apenas a la mitad.

— Eso huele bien. ¿En serio, no corro el riesgo de morir intoxicado?

—Por supuesto que no, despreocúpate —dijo, volteando hacia la tablilla en la que tenía algunas hierbas picadas, así como los tomates y los cebollines—. Aunque no lo creas, en el ejército también te enseñan cosas útiles. Como por ejemplo, aprender a cocinar para todo un regimiento.

—Oh, vaya. Demasiado útiles, lo reconozco.

—Deja de burlarte de mis habilidades y ayúdame a preparar la salsa, anda.

—Sí, señor. Así me aseguro de que no nos envenenas.

Mientras lo hacía, Collins decidió hacerle saber sus planes.

—Jensen, voy a hacerte una propuesta indecorosa.

—Oh, cielos. Ya sabía que había gato encerrado.

Ambos rieron, pero no se salieron del tema. Collins lanzó entonces la idea.

—Ahora que he visto todo tu potencial como piloto, y tus enormes habilidades para salir bien de situaciones de riesgo, quisiera proponerte como miembro del proyecto espacial, de forma permanente. Quiero que seas astronauta.

Dejando por un momento los vegetales, levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada expectante de su instructor. Un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho, reconociendo que su respuesta lo iba a decepcionar.

—Te agradezco mucho que te hayas fijado en mi desempeño, a pesar de mis errores, pero…

—No, no —lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de justificarse—. Piénsalo. Es muy pronto para que me respondas. 

Jensen negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada a sus manos. Debía hacerle saber que ya lo había pensado. Volvió a levantar la vista, buscando la del otro hombre.

—Es que no…

Collins lo alcanzó sorpresivamente, obligándolo a guardar silencio al taparle la boca con una mano. Jensen se sorprendió mucho con ese gesto.

—No, espera. Hagamos esto. Piénsalo mientras cenamos, y cuando tengamos el estómago lleno de pasta y el cerebro embotado de vino y cerveza, me respondes. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió, pensando en que sólo aplazaba algo inevitable. Aún así, respetó el acuerdo.

Hora y media más tarde, con dos platos de pasta italiana y un guisado un poco estrafalario, más media botella de vino tinto encima, Jensen decidió hacerle saber su respuesta a Misha. Recargándose en la mesa mientras sostenía la copa casi vacía entre sus dedos, se lo dijo.

—Misha, no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. Acepté ser piloto de pruebas de la NASA porque lo que iba a pilotear era un F-18, pero no puedo aceptar algo más allá de esto. El general Morgan ya me había hecho la misma propuesta, y mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

El otro oficial entrecerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar el motivo de su negativa.

—¿Es… es por él? ¿Por tu copiloto?

Jensen ladeó la cabeza, desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia algún punto indefinido en la pared. Debía ser franco.

—Sí, pero también es por mí. Le prometí que lo esperaría, que ambos seríamos pilotos y volaríamos juntos, y que no nos separaríamos nunca, compartiendo el mismo cielo en cada misión a la que nos enviaran. Hasta hoy, le he fallado estrepitosamente.

Collins asintió, pensativo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo a un buen prospecto, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo, no quiso dejar la propuesta como cosa perdida.

—Entiendo. Es una lástima, porque no todos los días tenemos prospectos como tú. En fin. De todas formas, si más adelante cambias de opinión, podríamos considerarlo seriamente.

Jensen le sonrió, agradecido. Se levantó entonces, considerando que era hora de retirarse. Misha lo imitó, alcanzando los platos para llevarlos al fregador. Y ya ahí, se permitió un poco de intimidad con él.

—Tu chico es afortunado. Espero conocerlo algún día.

—Imagino que eso será posible la siguiente semana, ya que estemos en Lackland.

—Já, como si no supiera que van a aprovechar ese tiempo. Yo sé que no les vamos a ver ni el polvo, Jensen —aseveró con una sonrisa maliciosa, arrancándole una breve carcajada al piloto—. ¿Puedo saber cómo es? Porque de tanto que lo elogias y lo admiras y lo mencionas, casi estoy creyendo que es como un súper tipo.

—Bueno… es alto, y enorme. No sé qué le daría su madre como suplemento para crecimiento, pero creo que se le pasó la mano —sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo, con la mirada ausente y la voz queda—. Creo que eso podría explicar el enorme corazón que tiene. Es tierno, y lleno de entusiasmo. No me canso de ver su sonrisa, o de escucharlo cuando ríe. Aunque tiene un genio tremendo; cuando algo lo molesta, parece un toro rabioso. Intimida un poco.

—Vaya, es toda una estampa. Pero te noto algo triste. ¿Tuvieron algún problema? Ya no te he visto hablar por teléfono con él.

—Discutimos el domingo, y no me toma las llamadas.

—Lo lamento.

—Espero que podamos arreglar las cosas este fin de semana — comentó Jensen con un poco de optimismo—. Lo extraño demasiado.

Al decir esto, guardó silencio. Entonces, su acompañante aprovechó para acercarse aún más a él. Lo sujetó por un brazo, y midiendo sus reacciones, lo atrajo hacia sí, atrapando su boca en un beso desesperado. Jensen no lo rechazó, pero tampoco correspondió, esperando a que el mismo Collins rompiera el contacto. Sus ojos mostraban un extraordinario verde líquido, brillante, melancólico.

—No… Misha.

—Jensen, espera —dijo, impidiéndole soltarse de él—. Sé que no puedo reemplazarlo, pero sí puedo ofrecerte un poco de consuelo. Sé que podrías pensar que estoy equivocado, mas no es así. Tener un desahogo no es malo, créeme.

Intentó besarlo nuevamente, pero  esta vez, Jensen lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho.

—No, de verdad lo lamento. Eres un gran tipo, pero no puedo. —Al decirle esto lo soltó, separándose algunos pasos. Era tiempo de retirarse—. Debo irme. Lo lamento.

Collins se recargó en el mueble del fregador, viéndolo ir hacia la estancia, abrir la puerta y salir sin voltear atrás, cerrando otra vez la puerta sin golpearla. No se movió de ahí en un buen rato, con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada, mientras un fuerte desasosiego le llenaba el pecho, reemplazando el sabor de los labios de Jensen por un resabio amargo.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.** **Viernes, 1700 hrs.**

 

Whitfield volteó a ver a Collins por quincuagésima ocasión, tratando de entender por qué no había hecho una broma en dos días seguidos. Por supuesto, Collins se percató de eso, y sólo le dirigió una mirada desafiante, sin una palabra de por medio.

Ambos observaban el aterrizaje de los aviones en una de las últimas jornadas de exploración del equipo. Estaban por terminar con el proyecto, así que en poco, los pilotos volverían a sus respectivas bases, o tal vez aceptarían plazas temporales si llegaran a ofrecérselas.  

Collins tenía urgencia por hablar con Jensen antes de que éste dejara la base, pues desde el incidente en su departamento, el piloto le había rehuido durante esos dos días, y no había tenido oportunidad de enmendar el error.

Cuando los cuatro pilotos llegaron al hangar, después de dejar los aviones en manos del personal técnico y mecánico de la base, lo abordó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Capitán, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La mirada gélida del piloto lo lastimó, mas no desistió. Jensen asintió, resignado. Le hizo un gesto a Kane, indicándole que lo alcanzaría poco después.

Al quedar solos, Collins titubeó. Jensen esperó con cierta impaciencia a que se decidiera a hablar, viendo hacia el piso de concreto pulido del hangar.

—Jensen —el piloto volteó al escucharlo llamándolo por su nombre, y esperó a que hablara. Collins aspiró con fuerza, y continuó—. Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido el miércoles.

—No hay problema, señor. Todos tenemos errores de vez en cuando.

—Sé que mi credibilidad ante ti está muy deteriorada, pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a ocurrir. Me dejé llevar, y cometí un enorme error. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, Misha. Despreocúpate, no pasó nada —le aseguró, dirigiéndole una muy breve sonrisa forzada—. Esto quedó olvidado, y sin resentimientos.

—Al contrario, Jensen. No quiero que te quedes con una mala impresión…

En un gesto  impaciente, Jensen consultó su reloj, haciendo que el oficial guardara silencio. Entonces trató de ser lo más natural posible al poner una excusa.

—Oye, tengo que llegar a San Antonio hoy mismo, y no quiero que se me haga tarde. ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? En verdad, debo irme.

El oficial no quiso rendirse, a pesar de la actitud del piloto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y habló antes de que éste pudiese dar la vuelta e irse sin escucharlo.

—Una última cosa, capitán. Espero que eso no afecte en algo el que puedas considerar la propuesta del programa espacial. A veces uno puede cambiar de opinión.

Jensen lo observó con  seriedad, sin comentar eso. Finalmente, se despidió.

—Debo irme. Hasta el lunes.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Casa de la Familia Padaleki.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Viernes, 2315 hrs.**

 

Una ruidosa reunión en la casa de los Padaleki recibió a Jensen cuando este bajó del auto. Con paso inseguro se adentró en la misma, llevando su maleta al hombro y cuidando de no chocar o pisar a los invitados que se arremolinaban en el recibidor.

Al parecer, la celebración en turno era a causa de Megan Padaleki. Y fue ella precisamente quien lo vio, avisando efusivamente a gritos, segundos después, que el piloto estaba ahí.

Jared salió de la cocina en esos momentos, con dos vasos de sangría en las manos. Su  enorme sonrisa afloró entonces al verlo, reconfortando el corazón de su novio.

—¡Jen! ¡Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde! —le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba en una efusiva bienvenida. Jensen le acarició la espalda con un gesto discreto, llenándose del aroma que desprendía su cabello.

—Te extrañé, Jay.

Jared lo soltó, conmovido. Entonces lo hizo seguirlo. Aún llevaba los vasos con sangría.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

El piloto lo siguió a través de la multitud de jóvenes hasta el que era el estudio, en donde varias personas se encontraban un poco más apartadas, hablando lejos del ruido de la música. Nixon estaba ahí también.

Al ver a Jensen, se levantó de su asiento y lo saludó, haciendo espacio para que los tres pudieran sentarse. El recién llegado sólo respondió con un cabeceo. Se sentía un poco cansado debido a la jornada de vuelo y el viaje por carretera.

—Capitán Ackles, bienvenido.

—Te traigo una cerveza, Jen —ofreció Jared, entregándole los vasos de sangría a su amigo—. No tardo.

 Entonces, se quedaron solos en medio de varios desconocidos. Sin embargo, Nixon tenía su provisión de palabras, al contrario de Jensen.

—Lo veo cansado, capitán. ¿Cómo les está yendo con las pruebas?

—Bien, bastante bien. Si no surgen inconvenientes, la siguiente semana entregaremos los prototipos.

—Qué bien. Y me imagino que ya sin el compromiso del proyecto, podrá enlistarse en el programa espacial, ya que está justo ahí.

Jensen negó con un gesto, recordando a Misha.

—La verdad, tengo otros proyectos en mente. Es muy probable que nos llamen como respaldo en misiones internas, aún no lo he confirmado.

—Bueno, eso está bien, pero yo creo que sería más emocionante viajar al espacio. El general Pellegrino nos comentó que podría recomendarnos si tenemos un buen desempeño en los Stealth.

A la mención de ese nombre, el piloto tuvo una desagradable sensación. Entonces, intentó interrogar a Nixon.

—Tal vez, pero no sé cuánto pueda valer su recomendación con el desprestigio que tiene en algunas bases. ¿No les han dicho algo de eso?

Por supuesto, Nixon se indignó ante tal comentario.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Jared me dijo que hay rumores y chismes, pero nadie lo ha podido comprobar. Yo digo que eso viene por envidias.

—Si, posiblemente… —Jensen buscó a su novio por el lugar, apenas prestándole atención al muchacho a su lado al darse cuenta que era fan cien por ciento del sujetillo en cuestión.

—Pellegrino es un gran instructor, ¿sabe? Ha sido muy paciente con nosotros, y nos ha ayudado bastante. En especial a Jared.

Esas palabras fueron como un bofetón para Jensen. Volteó a ver a Nixon tan rápido, que algo tronó en su cuello, mas no le importó. Eso tenía que aclararlo.

—Un momento, ¿dices que ha ayudado a Jared? ¿Puedo saber en qué?

—Primero, le consiguió plaza en el grupo de entrenamiento de los F-117. Pero al saber que no podría volar si no liberaban su licencia en los F-18, se ofreció a capacitarlo en dos semanas, todo en su tiempo libre.

—¿A él solo? —el piloto sintió que el color rojo ira empezaba a subírsele a las mejillas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Por supuesto! Jared ha sido un caso muy especial en la base. Imagínese, si no hubiese intervenido el general, Jay estaría apenas en la segunda semana de teoría básica.  Una pérdida de tiempo total. Ha sido una suerte que le simpatizara tanto…

Jensen no escuchó más. Se levantó hecho una furia, buscando a su novio entre la gente. Al no encontrarlo, se paró en medio de la estancia principal y con voz potente, lo llamó.

—¡Jared Tristán Padaleki, tengo que hablar contigo, AHORA!

Todos guardaron silencio al escucharlo, viéndolo como un fenómeno molesto. Jared salió de entre un grupito de jóvenes apostados en la puerta de la cocina, entre sorprendido y un poco enfadado.

—Jen, ¿qué pasa? 

—¡Que tenemos que hablar! ¡YA! —y sin agregar nada más, se dio la vuelta a la vista de todos y echó a andar hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Jared lo siguió en silencio, abochornado frente a los invitados. Le extendió la botella de cerveza que había conseguido para Jensen a su hermana, quien lo veía azorada y con un poquito de susto, con una disculpa en su mirada.

—Sigue con la fiesta, Meg. Voy a arreglar esto.

—¿Necesitas un arma? Puedo conseguirte la de papá, Jay.

Aunque negó con un gesto rápido, mientras salía detrás de su novio, Jared lo consideró.

Jensen se paseaba como fiera enjaulada en el rincón más apartado del patio, esperando que Jared lo alcanzara. Este se le acercó con cierta cautela, tratando de entender su ira.

—¿Jensen?

Al tenerlo enfrente, el piloto se deshizo en recriminaciones y manoteos al aire.

—¡Con un demonio, Jared! ¡Lo primero que te dije que no hicieras, y vas y te le pones de modo al tipo! ¡¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?! ¡Claro, eres Jared Padaleki, y haces lo que te da tu regalada gana!

Jared levantó las manos frente a él, intentando poner un poco de paz.

—Espera, espera… No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿No sabes de qué hablo? —Jensen le bajó las manos de un golpe, acercándosele de manera intimidante—. ¡Hablo de nuestra última conversación telefónica, Jared! ¡Te dije claramente que no te acercaras a Pellegrino! ¡Y por supuesto, no sólo te le acercaste, sino que dejaste que tomara control de todos tus asuntos!

Jared se cruzó de brazos, sumamente molesto al saber el motivo del enojo de su novio.

—Jensen, ya basta. Deja de gritarme.

—¡Primero explícame por qué estás en el grupo de Pellegrino! ¡Explícame por qué demonios no me has hecho caso, pero a él lo veneras sin casi conocerlo! ¡Explícame eso primero, y dejo de gritarte!

Sin inmutarse, Padaleki se irguió ante él, dispuesto a defenderse.

—¿No te parece suficiente el papelón que armaste al ponerte a gritar en medio de los invitados de Megan, Jensen? ¿También quieres que todo el mundo se entere que estás paranoico?

—¡Ahora resulta que soy yo el que estoy mal!

—¡Por supuesto que estás mal! ¡Mira cómo te has puesto por una sarta de rumores y chismes, Jensen!  

—¡Los rumores no me importan! ¡Se supone que primero debías pasar por el entrenamiento de los F-18 como base para obtener la licitación! ¡¿Cómo es posible que este tipo te admitiera en su grupo, si ni siquiera tienes licencia para ser piloto, por todos los cielos?!

—¡El general Pellegrino tiene plena potestad y autoridad para avalar mi licencia, Jensen! ¡El sólo me lo propuso, y fui yo quien tomó la decisión! ¿Por qué te molesta que haya decidido tomar otro entrenamiento, si tú mismo me dijiste que estarías orgulloso de mí?

—Jared, ese tipo es una fichita. No sólo se habla de él en  Houston. Muchas bases lo conocen, y son oficiales de alto rango los que han llegado a saber sus mañas, bastante graves.

—¡Son sólo rumores!

—¡No! Cuando lo conocimos, pude ver que algo estaba mal con él. Su mirada da miedo, y la forma en que te veía era asquerosa. Te juro que no me había sentido tan incómodo con una persona, hasta que estuvo frente a nosotros. Sé que no son sólo rumores. Algo debe haber de cierto en lo que se dice…

—¡Por Dios, Jensen! ¡Date cuenta hasta dónde estás llevando esto!

Frustrado y exhausto, Jensen se talló el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de calmarse para poder decirle lo que había escuchado. Se descubrió entonces, mostrando su desesperación.

—Jared, estás cometiendo un grave error…

—No, Jensen. El que está equivocándose por mucho eres tú —Padaleki suspiró, tomando una decisión dolorosa, pero a su sentir, necesaria—. ¿Sabes? Me estoy hartando de tus celos y tu paranoia. No quiero verte hoy, así que vete, por favor.

Jensen se paralizó totalmente al escucharlo. Jamás habría esperado que Jared lo echara.

—No, no. Jay, mira; voy a calmarme, y hablaremos…

—No, ya hablaste suficiente y no quiero seguir escuchándote. Puedes quedarte en alguno de los hoteles de la ciudad, o en algún motel, o en tu auto, pero no te quiero aquí.

—Jared, escucha…

—¡Marchate ya! ¡No quiero verte! 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios segundos, hasta que Ackles se rindió, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. Al darse vuelta para salir por la puerta lateral, se percató de que todos los invitados y los habitantes de la casa habían presenciado la discusión, y lo veían reprobatoriamente.

Suspiró cansado, y bajando la vista al piso se retiró apresurado, dejando a Jared en medio del patio, furioso y lleno de vergüenza.

 

**San Antonio Motor Hotel.**

**Carretera principal. San Antonio, Texas.**

**Domingo, 2005 hrs.**

  
Jensen había pasado el fin de semana en un hotel de San Antonio, esperando a que Jared le tomara alguna llamada para poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Por supuesto, no tuvo suerte, además de que toda la familia Padaleki se había puesto de acuerdo para recordarle todo el tiempo que contestaban al teléfono, que se había comportado como todo un patán, y que eso era casi imperdonable. Después del recordatorio, le pedían que no volviera a llamar, puesto que Jared aún no estaba de humor para hablar con él.

Megan fue la única que habló un poco más cuando le tocó responder esa última llamada. Había sido casi un milagro, puesto que el piloto estuvo a punto de rendirse antes de hacerla.

Al principio se escuchaba decepcionada y molesta, pero no lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Por el contrario, le pidió una explicación de su actitud. Jensen entonces se esperanzó, y le dijo todo lo que sabía del general Pellegrino, y del cada vez más fuerte presentimiento de que Jared se exponía a algo grave si no se alejaba de ese hombre.

Cuando terminó de hablar, un largo silencio se hizo en la línea; Jensen estuvo a punto de colgar al no obtener respuesta, cuando de pronto, ella habló.

—Jared está muy dolido, Jensen. Cree que estás celoso de su instructor.

—Lo sé, Meg. Por eso quiero que hablemos, porque no son celos. Temo por él.

Ella suspiró profundamente, tomando la determinación de ayudarlo a resolver su situación.

—Trataré de hablar con él, Jen. Sé que lo quieres mucho, y que no serías capaz de lastimarlo por nada, aunque tienes que reconocer que fuiste un patán . Fue una desagradable sorpresa ver cómo te comportaste el viernes.

—Lo siento mucho, Megan —se disculpó una vez más, avergonzado—. Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, borrar ese desagradable momento, pero es imposible. Lo único que me queda es pedirles a ti, a tus padres y a todos los que estaban ahí que me disculpen, porque estaba desesperado. Lo lamento, de verdad.

—Te creo. Ahora debo colgar. Mi madre me está viendo muy mal por hablar contigo.

—Entiendo.

—Cuídate, Jensen. Voy a tratar de convencerlo de que tiene que hablar contigo. Aunque no creo que sea hoy.

—Está bien, te lo agradezco. Yo debo volver a Houston, pero regreso el jueves, al mediodía. De todas formas, te dejo el número del hotel en el que estoy, y de la habitación, por si Jared quisiera hablar conmigo.

—O.k. —Jensen le dictó el número de teléfono y el de la habitación. Después de apuntarlo, la muchacha se despidió con prisa—. Debo colgar. No pierdas las esperanzas.

—No lo haré. Gracias, Meg. Estaré esperando noticias.

Eso fue lo último de la conversación, y lo más cerca de Jared que pudo llegar. Después de eso, y durante el resto de la noche que permaneció ahí, el teléfono se mantuvo silencioso, causando en el piloto un fuerte desánimo.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.** **Lunes, 0530 hrs.**

 

Jensen se detuvo en el área de estacionamiento que le habían asignado, quedándose dentro del auto, observando las estrellas con melancolía.

Había decidido regresar al centro espacial cuando supo que Jared no le llamaría. Además, decidió usar el insomnio que lo atacaba para poder llegar sin contratiempos, y sin prisas, en lugar de quedarse dando vueltas en la cama fría del hotel en el que estaba. No quería seguir pensando en lo ocurrido, y en la miseria en la que se había convertido su vida tan repentinamente.

El general Misha Collins fue el primero que lo encontró ahí, al llegar un poco más temprano que los demás instructores. Cuando pasó junto a su auto y ver de quién se trataba, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido. Así que, después de estacionarse, llegó al auto de Jensen y arriesgándose a ser despachado de la peor manera, tocó la ventanilla, sobresaltándolo, pues el piloto dormitaba debido al cansancio.

Jensen bajó el vidrio al verlo, y lo saludó en tono medio formal.

—General Collins, buenos días.

—Buenos días, capitán. Tienes aspecto de haber pasado un fin de semana en el infierno.

Sonrió con amargura, pensando en que debía ir a darse un baño antes de iniciar con la jornada de ese día. Así que, abrió la portezuela y bajó del auto, observado todo el tiempo por el otro oficial.

—Tuve algunos problemas —confesó mientras cerraba la portezuela con llave—. Pero estoy bien. Sé que pronto se resolverán.

—Espero que así sea. Hoy y mañana serán las pruebas decisivas., Necesitas estar concentrado. —Consultó su reloj discretamente, y decidió iniciar su rutina—. Bien, capitán, te dejo. Voy a ir a correr a las pistas un rato.

Jensen asintió, tallándose los ojos. Sin embargo, Collins no supo por qué tuvo el impulso de invitarlo a que lo acompañara. Posiblemente por ver que tenía la enorme necesidad de desquitar un poco lo que llevaba a cuestas.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó cauteloso, esperando una negativa—. Eso puede ayudarte a no pensar en tus problemas por algunas horas.

Sin tener plena certeza de por qué lo hizo, aceptó seguirlo. Ambos hombres entraron entonces al edificio, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron a las pistas de aterrizaje, y empezaron a trotar en silencio, concentrados en el camino que se extendía ante ellos.  Corrieron por media hora, sin perder el paso uno del otro, sincronizados, silenciosos. Hasta que el general Collins consideró que era tiempo de parar. Bañados en sudor y bastante más despejados, se detuvieron al final de una de las pistas cercanas al hangar principal, haciendo un poco de ejercicio libre para no sobrecargar a sus músculos.

Conforme el sol se levantaba en el horizonte, dando otro aspecto a las cosas por la luz que desprendía, Collins pudo observar a Jensen con más detalle. Descubrió que las ojeras que tenía se le habían acentuado debido al ejercicio. Entonces, decidió arriesgarse otra vez, preguntándole lo ocurrido en esos días.

—Capitán... ¿de verdad estás bien? Si quieres, puedes hablar de eso que te agobia. Te juro que no diré una palabra de lo que me digas a nadie.

Jensen fijó su mirada en él por un segundo, y respondió.

—Estoy bien, general. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

—De acuerdo. No voy a inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero sí en tu trabajo, porque esa es parte de mi responsabilidad. No te ves bien, tu aspecto es fatal, pésimo. Y mientras más te tardes en desahogarte, mayor será el daño que tú solo te ocasiones.

Jensen se detuvo de su caminata en círculos al escucharlo, encarándolo.

—Misha, en serio. Cuando sienta que debo hablar, yo buscaré con quién hacerlo. Por ahora no tengo humor. Lo siento.

Collins se rindió al ver su evidente enfado.

—Está bien, entiendo. Pero no olvides que tu desempeño está en juego, y yo no voy a ser permisivo, ni Withfield. —Dicho eso, procedió a retirarse—. Por hoy ha sido suficiente ejercicio. Te veo en el área de simuladores. Haremos la misma rutina que los últimos días.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Quedándose atrás, lo vio alejarse por la pista, considerando sus palabras.

 

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland,**

**San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 0800 hrs.**

 

Jared hablaba con Nixon cuando Pellegrino los encontró.

Pudo ver lo demacrado que estaba su alumno cuando éste lo saludó, sintiendo un repentino interés en saber qué le había ocurrido. Eso, consideró, podría ayudarlo en su labor de seducir al muchacho.

—Buenos días, señores —devolvió el saludo, deteniéndose a su lado—. Veo que tuvieron un fin de semana bastante ajetreado.

Jared inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su aspecto. Nixon, por el contrario, no se quedó callado.

—Hablábamos de eso, señor. Jared tuvo algunos problemas con una persona, y eso le ha afectado un poco.

—Oh, ya veo —pensando en cómo averiguar más de lo ocurrido, los hizo entrar al salón—. Señores, les recomiendo que vayan y ocupen sus lugares. Estamos por iniciar la capacitación.

—Sí, señor — dijeron los muchachos al unísono.

Sin embargo, antes de que Jared pudiese entrar, lo detuvo, sujetando suavemente su brazo. El muchacho no pudo evitar un levísimo estremecimiento al tacto cálido del general, aún sobre la tela de la camisa.

—Padaleki, si necesitas ayuda con algo, o si sólo deseas hablar con alguien, estoy a tu disposición. Con toda confianza.

Jared encontró su mirada, y le sonrió agradecido, pensando en que no podía ser lo que Jensen había dicho de él. Eso lo hizo tomar una decisión dolorosa.

—Gracias, señor. Lo tendré en cuenta.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas.** **Lunes, 1130 hrs.**

 

En dos ocasiones, en los ensayos preliminares en simulador, Jensen había cometido varios errores incoherentes, y eso mantenía preocupado al equipo de instructores.

Cuando a duras penas, el piloto logró salvar una ridícula situación que estuvo a punto de salírsele de control en el simulador, Whitfield estalló.

—¡Me lleva el colmo! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo? —gritó exasperado, distrayendo a los otros pilotos, quienes estaban por terminar sus rutinas. Collins se levantó de su lugar, detrás del panel de control, y caminó apresuradamente hasta el simulador en el que se encontraba Jensen.

—Ven un momento, capitán —ordenó cortante al llegar con él. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la seriedad.

Con un largo y profundo suspiro, el piloto se quitó el casco y desabrochó el cinturón del simulador, saliendo del mismo con expresión agobiada. Los otros tres pilotos lo veían en silencio desde sus respectivos lugares, preocupados.

Collins lo hizo salir del área, hacia el corredor. Ya ahí, lo reprendió con dureza,  ante el ausente silencio del muchacho.

—No puedo creerlo, Ackles. Hace apenas unas horas acabamos de tener una conversación acerca de que debes cuidar tu desempeño, y vienes y haces exactamente lo contrario. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Jensen titubeó. No tenía una excusa factible

—L-lo lamento, señor. Debo estar un poco cansado.

—¿Un poco? ¡Jensen, tu aspecto grita que estás agotado, agobiado y lastimosamente perdido! ¡Incluso, me inclino a pensar que tienes la cabeza metida en el trasero de tus preocupaciones, y eso es muy peligroso!

Guardaron silencio, Collins casi bufando, con los brazos en jarras y las manos apoyadas en la cintura, pensando frenético en medio de su enfado, y Ackles con la vista clavada en el piso. Fue el general el que propuso una solución.

—Hagamos esto. Ve a dormir un par de horas; te duchas para despejarte y te presentas en el comedor en tu horario. A las tres te quiero ver aquí para una última prueba. Pero escúchame bien, capitán. Si el preliminar que te aplique falla a pesar de esto, no vuelas. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, ahora lárgate, directo a tu cama. Si te encuentro haciendo otra cosa, te arresto por toda la semana.

—Sí, señor.

Sin más que agregar, Jensen se apresuró a cumplir la orden. Misha sólo lo vio irse, frustrado y de mal humor. Si no tenía cuidado con él, seguramente el piloto no saldría vivo del proyecto.

 

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland,**

**San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 1259 hrs.**

 

—¿Estás seguro, Jared? —preguntó Nixon, aún sin poder creer lo que su amigo acababa de confiarle mientras guardaban sus anotaciones para salir del entrenamiento.

—Totalmente.

—¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

—No lo sé. Pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono. Tendré que ir a Houston, lo más pronto posible. Hoy mismo…

—Jay, me parece una decisión apresurada —comentó el otro joven con cautela—. Además, tienes el compromiso de ir con el general por lo de tu licencia. —Padaleki bajó la cabeza, recordando dicho compromiso. Era verdad—. Oye, pero se supone que mañana y el miércoles no habrá entrenamientos. ¿No sería mejor que lo dejaras para mañana?

—Sí, Está bien. Entonces será mañana. El general me comentó que lo llamaron para los preparativos del jueves, así que no nos veremos tampoco. Podría irme hoy, y pasar la noche en San Antonio.

—Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Levantando la cabeza para encontrar su mirada, asintió con un gesto. Nixon sintió un leve desasosiego al ver en sus ojos, antes brillantes y alegres, una enorme sombra de tristeza, aunque también un brillo de determinación.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Derek. Tal vez no podría hacerlo si voy solo.

—Sí, te entiendo. —Ambos jóvenes se alistaron para salir del lugar y dirigirse al comedor mientras charlaban—. ¿Nos iremos en cuanto salgas de aquí?

—Preferiblemente. Así podremos llegar a media noche. Y tendría todo el día de mañana para ir a buscarlo, y hablar todo lo que sea necesario.

—O.k. —Cruzaban por un área entre varios hangares, junto al grupo de oficiales con el que compartían entrenamiento.

Cuando entraron al comedor de la base, se percataron que todas las mesas estaban llenas, así que se quedaron en la entrada, aguardando algún lugar. Pellegrino los descubrió después de unos minutos, cuando alguien hizo un comentario de ellos. Entonces, el general se levantó de la mesa que compartía con otros oficiales de alto rango y se les acercó.

—Caballeros, veo que no alcanzaron sus lugares habituales.

—No, señor —Jared recorría el recinto con la vista, dándose cuenta que había rostros desconocidos—. ¿Por qué hay tantos nuevos?

—Son los cadetes de reciente ingreso  —explicó el general—. Al parecer, hubo un pequeño fallo en la logística del comedor, y nos hemos quedado sin mesas. Pero no se preocupen. Hay espacio en la mesa de los oficiales. Podríamos aceptar su compañía por el día de hoy.

Derek y Nixon cruzaron miradas rápidamente, sorprendidos por tal proposición. Sin embargo, Pellegrino los empujó hacia la barra de alimentos, haciéndolos reaccionar.

—Muchachos, vayan por sus alimentos. Yo los espero en la mesa.

—Señor, pero…

—Ya lo sé, es la mesa de oficiales. Pero este es un caso extremo. Además, yo los invité, y como soy el de mayor rango entre ellos, no habrá problema. Anden, vayan por sus charolas.

Obedecieron sin hacer comentarios, hasta que estuvieron en la barra, esperando que les entregaran sus porciones de alimento. Nixon se veía receloso.

—Gran tipo que es el general, ¿no? —comentó Jared con una sonrisa.

—Demasiado, para mi gusto.

—Pero si tú lo idolatrabas.

—Ya lo sé, pero esto… es muy extraño que los oficiales de alto rango hagan algo así por unos tipos inferiores.

—Derek, confío que Jensen no te haya contagiado su paranoia. Además, como dijo Pellegrino, será sólo por esta vez. No creo que haya problemas si él mismo ha sido quien nos propuso hacer esto.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Minutos después, ambos estaban instalados entre los oficiales, a un lado del general. Los demás los veían con cierta curiosidad, y llegaron a hacer alguna broma a costa de ellos, aunque nadie se atrevió a decir algo por tenerlos ahí, ya que Pellegrino había anunciado que eran sus invitados y debían tratarlos bien.

Aunque Derek continuó receloso, Jared se divirtió bastante con todos ellos, y se sintió halagado en gran manera cuando el general le prodigó toda su atención, todo sonrisas y amabilidad.

Pellegrino era un gran tipo, pensó. Definitivamente, Jensen debía estar equivocado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**   
**Houston, Texas. Martes, 0735 hrs.**

 

Concentrado en no perder la sincronización junto a Misha Collins, Jensen no prestó atención al auto que se detuvo al final de la pista, cerca de los hangares. Continuó corriendo, hasta que dieron otra vuelta y regresaron en un trote ligero, listos para detenerse y terminar con el ejercicio del día.

Fue el general el que vio a los dos jóvenes cuando se bajaron del auto, sin alejarse del mismo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que los esperaban a ellos, o más bien, a Jensen, así que se lo comentó.

—Eh, capitán… ¿esperas visitas?

Jensen levantó la vista del suelo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los recién llegados. Con enorme sorpresa, vio que se trataba de Jared, y que Nixon lo acompañaba. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, antes de echar a correr para llegar con ellos.

Collins continuó con el ritmo que llevaba, y llegó a los hangares minutos después, imaginando que el más alto era Jared. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz emocionada del piloto cuando éste los interrogaba.

—De verdad que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en el entrenamiento?

—Pues… verás…

Jared carraspeó un poco, sin sonreír. Eso era una mala señal. Collins se detuvo un momento, mismo que Jensen aprovechó para presentarlos.      

—Ah, muchachos. Él es el general Misha Collins, instructor del área técnica de la base. También es parte del equipo de instructores del proyecto espacial. Señor, ellos son el teniente Jared Padaleki, mi… —enrojeció un poco al considerar lo que diría, y desistió—. Mi copiloto. Y el capitán Derek Nixon.

—Caballeros —saludó el oficial, estrechando la mano de ambos. Jared lo vio con un poco de desconfianza cuando sostuvo su apretón más tiempo del necesario—. Al fin te conozco en persona, teniente Padaleki. He oído mucho de ti.

—Uh…  bueno, espero que cosas buenas…

Collins lo soltó entonces, sonriéndole enigmático a Jensen.

—Por supuesto, sólo cosas buenas. El capitán Ackles está muy orgulloso de ti.

Jensen sonrió ampliamente. No esperaba esa ayuda por parte de su instructor. Jared forzó otra sonrisa, abochornado y con sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tenía mucho que no veía sonreír así a su novio.

—Deben ser exageraciones, pero gracias, señor.

—Oh, nada de eso. Bien, señores, debo irme. Un placer conocerlos. —Antes de retirarse, buscó a Jensen y le recordó el entrenamiento—. Capitán, te esperamos en los simuladores. Haremos la cuarta rutina de la semana pasada. Recuerda que hoy es el día de entrega de los prototipos.

—Sí, señor. Ahí estaré.

Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien lo asaltó otra vez al alejarse de ellos algunos pasos, cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz seria de Padaleki.

—Jensen, tenemos que hablar.

 

 **Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson**  
Área de simuladores. Martes, 0822 hrs.  


Whitfield estaba más que furioso cuando abandonó el panel de control, buscando al piloto que faltaba.

—¡¿En dónde demonios está Ackles? —rugió al estar frente a los otros tres, que esperaban también con impaciencia.

—Señor, no lo sabemos —aclaró Rosembaum, con el casco en las manos y un evidente enfado pintado en su rostro. Estaba recargado en el simulador de Wellings, quien se mesaba el cabello, un poco nervioso.

—Se suponía que debía estar aquí hace más de veinte minutos —terció Kane, haciendo un avioncito de papel con una hoja que había conseguido por ahí—. Sólo supe que iría a correr con el sargento Collins a las pistas, hace más de una hora.

Collins entraba en ese momento al área, llevando varias órdenes firmadas en sus manos, las cuales revisaba. El tenso ambiente lo hizo levantar la cabeza, obligándolo a pasear la mirada por el lugar. Whitfield lo atajó antes de que se diera cuenta que el entrenamiento estaba detenido.

—¡Collins! ¡Tu piloto del RSA no se ha presentado! ¿En dónde lo dejaste?

—¿Qué?

—Que el capitán Ackles no está en su simulador, señor —tradujo Kane al tiempo que arrojaba el avioncito hacia los otros dos pilotos—. Y no sabemos en dónde pueda estar.

Bajando los papeles al tiempo que hacía un gesto fastidiado, volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¡Sabía que esos dos no traerían nada bueno! ¡Whitfield, inicia la prueba! Voy a buscar a ese zoquete.

Salió maldiciendo a Jensen y a su copiloto, tratando de imaginar en dónde estarían. O lo peor del asunto, qué estarían haciendo. Tal vez se habían puesto románticos, y en lo que buscaban algún lugar adecuado, el tiempo se le habría pasado al piloto. Aún así, eso era imperdonable no sólo para Whitfield.

Pensando en eso, dirigió sus pasos hacia los baños, sin suerte. Volvió hacia los dormitorios, y al no encontrarlos ahí, decidió correr hacia los hangares. Posiblemente no habrían salido de ahí, y si se apresuraba, tal vez los encontraría en alguna posición indecorosa y excitante.

Sin embargo, al llegar a donde había visto por última vez a los tres jóvenes, tuvo que olvidarse de sus pensamientos insanos al ver a Jensen solo, sentado en un solitario rincón del hangar, con la vista perdida en el exterior, mientras sostenía en una mano un osito de peluche vestido con el uniforme característico de los Hornet.

Recuperando el aliento, se le acercó por un lado, descubriendo en su rostro un apenas visible rastro húmedo. Supo que había estado llorando.

—¿Jensen? —Este bajó un poco la cabeza y clavó la vista en el oso que sostenía en su mano tratando de ocultarse del oficial—. Jensen, ¿qué ocurrió?  

Después de un profundo suspiro y un carraspeo, con voz ronca, el piloto le respondió.

—Me dejó, señor. —ante el sorprendido silencio de Collins, pasó saliva con esfuerzo y continuó—. Vino a terminar lo que teníamos, porque siente que nos estorbamos. Me dijo que… primero quería completar sus metas, y tal vez mas adelante, podamos empezar de nuevo…

Al escucharlo, Collins olvidó todo el enfado que llevaba encima. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Jensen había faltado al compromiso del proyecto.

—Lamento escucharlo, Jensen. Pero debes sobreponerte.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora levántate. Tenemos un proyecto qué terminar, y sabes que esto no se toma como justificación. Se te dará una sanción después de los ensayos de vuelo.

Obedeció, fijando su vista en la de su superior al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—Asumiré las consecuencias de mi falta, señor. Estaré en el área de simuladores en unos minutos.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al área de dormitorios para ir a cambiarse. Collins  suspiró, bajando la vista en un impulso extraño, deteniendo a tiempo el paso que iba a dar al descubrir al oso de peluche a sus pies, olvidado por el piloto. Curioso, lo recogió del piso y lo revisó, leyendo el nombre del muñeco en el casco miniatura.    

—Señor Smeckles. —Sintiendo compasión por el juguete olvidado, lo sacudió con cuidado y le habló, como si pudiese escucharlo—. Parece que te has quedado sin tus padres. Tal vez piense adoptarte.

Y con el oso de peluche en la mano, se dirigió hacia el área de simuladores, dispuesto a pasar un día de locos.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.  
Área administrativa. Martes, 1242 hrs.**

 

Por más actividad que hubiese en todos los cubículos y privados del edificio, un extraño silencio parecía rodearlo. Ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban en el corredorcillo que llevaba al despacho del Coronel Beaver, Jensen se sentía como si estuviese adentro de una burbuja vacía. Al grado de escuchar un apagado murmullo detrás de la puerta, y no los airados reclamos que el coronel hacía a los dos instructores del proyecto.

Adentro, mientras el furioso oficial manoteaba su frustración por ver que la cédula de vuelos de ensayo aún no estaba completa, a un día de entregar los prototipos, Collins y Whitfield rumiaban su enfado con la vista al frente y los labios apretados, pensando en ir y patearle el trasero a quien era realmente el culpable de tal retraso. Sincronizados, si eso podría ser posible.

—¡Se supone que habíamos pasado la presión del reconocimiento en simuladores y vuelos de ensayo primarios, señores! ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahora? ¡Explíquenme cómo es que uno de los mejores pilotos de pruebas, en lugar de avanzar al paso de los días y los ensayos, va y se mata en el simulador TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO! ¡¡A un día de entregar los aviones al equipo científico!!

—Coronel… —Collins se aventuró a tomar la palabra, aguardando un grito más de su superior. Al ver que eso no pasaría, continuó—. El capitán Ackles acaba de atravesar por una situación difícil. Posiblemente eso explique su comportamiento errático…

Beaver se le acercó con toda su intimidante humanidad al escucharlo.

—Una situación difícil, ¿eh? Seguramente no la muerte de sus padres, porque aún está aquí.

—N-no, señor…

—¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Lo dejó la novia? —Misha no pudo ser más obvio al sonrojarse furiosamente cuando escuchó eso. El coronel se retiró hacia su escritorio al intuir que había acertado—. Bien, entonces tenemos la justificación perfecta. —Ambos instructores voltearon a verse sorprendidos, antes de casi brincar hasta el techo cuando Beaver dio un estruendoso manotazo en la pulida superficie del mueble, seguido por un sonoro reclamo—. ¡¡¿Pero cómo demonios se les ocurre que esto sea una buena justificación?!! ¡¡Es la peor excusa que realmente podría llegar a pensar un preparatoriano!! ¡¡Cuánto más, un oficial del ejército, condecorado y recomendado!! ¡¡Si me lleva el colmo!!

—S-señor... —intervino Whitfield.

—¡¡¿Qué?!!

Temiendo por su rango y su seguridad personal, continuó con lo que iba a decir..

—Aún tenemos varias horas para intentar un preliminar con éxito —Misha lo volteó a verlo con duda, sin saber qué se proponía—. Sé que estamos a pocas horas de hacer la entrega, pero podríamos utilizar este tiempo para corregir los resultados anteriores.

Hubo un largo silencio, mismo en el que el coronel se paseó sin verlos. Mas cuando posó en ellos su mirada furibunda, supieron que tenían que irse de inmediato.

—¡Entonces regresen a los simuladores y hagan que tenga un registro impecable! ¡Sin justificaciones inútiles! —caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose con parsimonia en la silla; al voltear hacia donde estaban los dos oficiales y verlos un tanto indecisos, les dio una orden bastante directa—. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Esto es para ayer, señores! ¡Fuera, a trabajar!

Definitivamente, no se hicieron repetir la orden. Salieron en estampida hacia el corredor, encontrándose a Jensen, quien al verlos salir, demudados y con toda la intención de obedecer esa última orden, se levantó, listo para recibir un castigo.

Whitfield se recompuso, clavando su endurecida mirada en él.

—Capitán Ackles, estaremos en el área de simuladores en una hora. Preséntese listo para iniciar con la secuencia de vuelos del día de hoy, esta vez SIN ERRORES. Lo estaré esperando.

—Sí, señor.

Jensen lo vio irse con pasos apresurados hacia la salida del área administrativa, con Misha a su lado. Éste lo observó por un par de segundos antes de ordenarle que lo siguiera.

—Debemos bajarte ese nivel de apatía y desánimo que traes —le dijo—, o de otra forma, volverás a matarte cuando menos tres veces en el simulador, y eso no creo que sea muy bueno para nadie. Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Tal vez quieras romperle la cara a alguien. Iremos al gimnasio para que puedas desquitarte. —Salieron sin agregar una palabra más, hasta que entraron al vacío salón que fungía como gimnasio. Ya ahí, Collins dio otra orden un tanto excéntrica—. Bien, quítate la ropa.

En ese momento, Jensen sintió que lo sacaban abruptamente de la burbuja en la que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos como platos e intentó negarse, pero el otro intuyó lo que estaba pensando.

—¿T-toda?

—¡Ackles, no seas ridículo! ¡Sólo el uniforme! —Obedeció en seguida, aunque con movimientos torpes, sumamente abochornado. Collins se desesperó—. ¡Apúrate, que tenemos menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos!

Al quedarse en calzoncillos y camiseta, el general le impuso una muy pesada rutina de ejercicios.

Sin embargo, treinta minutos de esfuerzo muscular y despliegue de rapidez en movimientos no fueron suficientes para que Jensen se despejara del lapsus depresivo en el que estaba.

—Y-ya… no puedo… —jadeó el piloto, sosteniendo las pesas desde el banquillo en el que estaba recostado, rojo como tomate maduro, sudando copiosamente—. S-señor…

—Está bien, baja las pesas —comentó frustrado, observándolo agonizar con lo último del ejercicio, con la amenaza de tirar los riñones y el hígado, junto con los pulmones colapsados al dejar las pesas que sostenía—. Esto no está funcionando.

—Señor… yo creo…

—Tú. Te callas. Déjame pensar… —permaneció un momento en silencio, viendo a Jensen, mientras este se relajaba sobre el banco, cubriéndose los ojos con los antebrazos. Entonces, creyó que debía arriesgarse más de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Tal vez lo odiaría, pero eso podría salvar el proyecto. Sin una palabra de por medio, se inclinó hacia él, sosteniéndolo con su mano izquierda sobre el pecho, al tiempo que buscaba introducir la otra bajo la tela del bóxer, bajándolo un poco para no ensuciarlo.

—¡Eh… no! ¡Espera…!

Jensen forcejeó, descubriéndose al sentir lo que intentaba, más el general lo detuvo.

—¡Silencio, soldado! ¡Quédate quieto, es una orden!

Con el cuerpo en total tensión, el oficial obedeció, sintiendo de manera simultánea la fuerza del otro hombre sobre su pecho, y la delicadeza con que empezaba a tratarlo. Se mordió los labios al sentir que lo envolvía entre sus dedos, acariciándolo diestro y seguro, llevándolo de la apatía casi total a una fuerte excitación en pocos segundos. Tuvo que sujetarse de la estructura metálica, a los lados del banco, abandonándose a las sensaciones que su instructor estaba despertando en él.

Misha no quitó su mirada del rostro del piloto, viendo las distintas expresiones que atravesaron por el mismo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ir más allá del trabajo manual que le estaba haciendo. Minutos después, cuando los ahogados gemidos y la fuerte respiración en el piloto le indicaron que estaba próximo al orgasmo, levantó la vista al techo del lugar y aumentó la presión y los movimientos, tratando de ignorar la viscosa humedad que empapaba su mano y los ligeros espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo que sostenía sobre el banco de ejercicio.

Lo soltó en cuanto escuchó el cambio en la respiración, buscando con qué limpiar la evidencia de lo que había hecho. Al no tener nada a la mano, soltó a Jensen y se desabotonó y quitó su propia camisa, limpiándolo primero con cuidado, para después hacer lo mismo con su mano.

Jensen lo veía entre leves jadeos, tembloroso y desconcertado. Misha clavó su mirada impasible en la aún turbia y oscurecida del muchacho.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Por un momento lo consideró, dándose cuenta que había olvidado su anterior estado de ánimo. No por completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder enfocarse en la rutina del simulador.

—C-creo… que bien…

—¿Podrás subirte al aparato sin matarte?

—Pienso que sí —suspiró profundamente, sentándose en el banco mientras se acomodaba el bóxer. Misha se retiró de él dos pasos. Había hecho de su camisa una pequeña bola, y trataba de mantenerla oculta entre sus manos.

—Bien, entonces te recomiendo que vayas a ducharte y te alistes para el preliminar. Te veo en quince minutos en el área de simuladores.

Sin decirle más, salió del gimnasio, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio lo más aprisa que pudo. Al llegar, se encerró en el baño y se dejó caer contra la puerta, tratando de controlarse. Más fue imposible. Terminó masturbándose, recordando el rostro de Jensen, enrojecido y transfigurado por la dualidad de sentimientos a la que lo había obligado. Recordó también los gemidos que había logrado arrancarle, además de esa extraordinaria reacción que realmente no había previsto. Lo recordó con tanta intensidad, que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejar salir el nombre del piloto cuando no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Su clímax, sin embargo, fue amargo y desolador.

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, llegó al área de simuladores, encontrando a Jensen en el correspondiente a la unidad RSA. Éste había tenido un inicio algo errático, más al cruzar su mirada con la de Collins cuando entró al lugar, la situación cambió.

El ensayo preliminar fue todo un éxito, y cuando el equipo se reunió para el último vuelo de pruebas, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Whitfield y la indescifrable expresión de Collins, Jensen tuvo un desempeño impecable.

 

 

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo  
Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland. **   
**San Antonio, Texas. Miércoles, 1400 hrs.**

 

Pellegrino lo observaba con suma atención, y Jared empezaba a sentirse acosado. Lo había descubierto en varias ocasiones con la vista clavada en él, mientras escribía, y eso en ocasiones lo ponía nervioso. Especialmente durante esas últimas horas, y lo había hecho con una insistencia bastante acentuada.

Jared suprimió un inoportuno bostezo mientras guardaba sus cosas, tratando de evitar que su instructor personal lo viera, más no logró evitarlo.

Antes de que pudiera salir del salón que casi se vaciaba por completo, Pellegrino lo detuvo.

—Padaleki, espera. —El muchacho permaneció de pie junto a uno de los bancos de trabajo, expectante, mientras su interlocutor se acercaba a él, invadiendo su espacio personal—. He notado que te aburren mis explicaciones. ¿Tan malo soy como instructor?

Jared tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarse al tenerlo tan cerca de sí. Sólo se movió un poco hacia atrás, viendo al instructor con un poco de pena.

—No, señor. No es eso —sonrió nervioso, y trató de no hacer sentir mal al general al explicarle el motivo de su aburrimiento—. Lo que sucede es que ya conozco todos estos procedimientos en su base teórica.

Pellegrino se cruzó de brazos, escuchándolo.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día?

—Sí, por supuesto. Sólo que decidí esperar para ver primero si el entrenamiento que recibí aquí, antes de ser enviado a Irak, era distinto al que usted dirige, tanto para los Stealth como para los F-18.

—Bien, lamento decirte que todos los entrenamientos llevan una base teórica común, así que no, no es diferente. Pero nos hubiésemos ahorrado bastante tiempo si me lo hubieses dicho desde el principio.

—Lo lamento, señor. No lo creí necesario —comentó Jared con mucha mayor pesadumbre.

Sin embargo, el otro le sonrió condescendiente.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Lo que podemos hacer, ahora que tengo mayores antecedentes, es retomar el programa que dejaste para poder continuarlo desde ahí.

—¿Es posible hacer eso? —Preguntó el muchacho con cierta incredulidad.

—Cuando se es oficial de alto rango, todo es posible —al decir esto, el general le dirigió una mirada demasiado extraña. Jared pensó que había sido su imaginación el ver algo distinto a sólo un rasgo amable—. Déjame revisar el registro que llevabas, y te avisaré al inicio de la siguiente semana. ¿Está bien?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —respondió nuevamente emocionado. Eso significaba un enorme brinco hacia la obtención de la licencia de piloto, y en seguida, a ser parte del equipo de pilotos de los aviones Stealth.

—Bien, entonces necesito saber quién fue tu instructor.

—Jensen... Ehr... el capitán Jensen Ackles. —Jared no pudo evitar el tono triste y nostálgico al decir su nombre. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el general.

—¿El capitán Ackles fue tu instructor? ¿Qué no venía él con ustedes el día que nos conocimos?

—Sí, así es. Pero no venía aquí. Tenía que presentarse al centro espacial, en Houston.

—Entonces, fue tu instructor, y después, el piloto del que fuiste radio-operador. Pero no lo conociste aquí, ¿cierto?

—No, no. Nos conocimos en la Academia de Colorado Springs. Fue una casualidad, aunque eso nos permitió ser muy buenos amigos.

—Ya veo. —El general intuyó que esa relación llevaba algo más al ver más acentuada la sombra de tristeza en la mirada y la sonrisa de su alumno. Posiblemente tendría alguna buena oportunidad con él si no fuese hetero, y por lo que podía ver en él, no lo era—. Son varios años de amistad. Y de estar juntos. Eso es bueno.

—Oh... no estamos juntos... quiero decir, no ahora. Discutimos por alguna tontería hace unos días, y no creo que podamos reunirnos en un buen tiempo. Él estará ocupado con sus asuntos, imagino.

—Es una lástima escuchar eso. —Ocultando su alegría al saber que no habría competencia por esos rumbos en cuanto a conseguir al muchacho para sus intenciones, decidió apresurar las cosas—. Pero dejemos las cosas tristes. Mañana tendremos la demostración de los F-35, así que estamos de fiesta. Y cuando pase todo este lío, continuaremos a paso veloz con tu entrenamiento. ¿Te veré mañana en la noche?

—¿Ma-mañana?

—Sí, en la fiesta que tendremos en el bar de militares. ¿Irás?

—Pienso que si. Aún no hago planes, pero esa es una buena opción.

—Perfecto. Entonces te veo mañana. Y prepárate. Posiblemente la siguiente semana estemos en simuladores, y si esto va como lo planeo, en quince días serás el flamante piloto de un F-18, y próximo piloto de un F-117.

—Cielos. Eso sería genial. Gracias, general Pellegrino.

Antes de retirarse, el oficial le sonrió, considerando eso un enorme avance en lo que estaba también planeando para el muchacho.

—Mark. Llámame Mark. Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.

Jared tuvo el primer impulso de ir a buscar un teléfono para contárselo a Jensen, más al recordar que había sido él mismo quien terminara con la relación, se detuvo. No podía hacer eso, menos aún porque había sido él quien decidiera dar un tiempo para ambos, para que los dos completaran sus planes inmediatos, y después, ya sin presiones, recuperar lo que tenían. Sabía cuánto amaba Jensen el subirse a un avión y surcar el cielo a toda velocidad, y tal vez uno de sus grandes sueños era, como la gran mayoría de los pilotos, salir de la atmósfera y ver la silueta del planeta azul en contraste con el oscuro infinito. Tenía esa impresión, aunque nunca se lo hubiese mencionado.

Pensando en ello, salió del salón del área de capacitación y caminó pensativo hacia el exterior del edificio. Tenían ese día francos, así que iría a la casa de sus padres. No había nada más qué hacer, a menos que los amigos lo convencieran de irse de farra o algo parecido. Ya le llamaría a Derek, y quién sabe, tal vez a su gran amigo de la infancia, Chad, a quien no había visto en un buen tiempo.

 

  
**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.  
Hangar principal, cercano a las pistas. **   
**Miércoles, 1630 hrs.**

 

Además del equipo científico al que estaban destinados los aviones, todos los oficiales de alto rango que fungían en la base, más otros oficiales invitados a la entrega de los prototipos, se encontraban reunidos justo afuera del hangar principal, en el estrado que se preparaba para esas ocasiones especiales. Observaban con entusiasmo las maniobras que los cuatro pilotos realizaban en las aeronaves modificadas, mismas que les notificaban los instructores desde los paneles de control y comunicaciones, ubicados en la enorme torre de control.

El coronel Morgan estaba entre los oficiales invitados, sentado junto a su gran amigo el coronel Beaver, comentando el desempeño de Jensen en las últimas dos semanas. Morgan se mostró preocupado al enterarse de lo ocurrido días antes, recordando el temible incidente en la Base Nellis, hacía más de un año, y en circunstancias similares, o sea, en las que Jensen estaba distraído debido a su relación con su ex copiloto. Sin embargo, se había tranquilizado al ver que su desempeño era excelente, y las maniobras limpias y calculadas, por más difíciles que pudiesen ser.

Al terminar la exhibición de los prototipos, mientras las naves aterrizaban sin mayores problemas, los dos hombres de alto rango se reunieron con algunos de los científicos militares y los dos instructores, adentro del hangar.

—Señores, han hecho un buen trabajo. —Morgan felicitó a los instructores, observando con cautela la reacción a sus comentarios. Se enfocó en Misha, al tiempo que varios científicos abordaron a Whitfield—. Aunque supe que tuvieron dificultades en estas últimas jornadas, general Collins.

—Gracias, señor. —El aludido agradeció la felicitación con una leve sonrisa, aunque el sonrojo por el recuerdo de los entrenamientos con Jensen, en especial, el día anterior, fue demasiado evidente—. Hubo un poco de retraso en los ensayos preliminares, pero todo se solucionó satisfactoriamente.

—Me enteré que usted se encargó de los entrenamientos del RSA y del Hyper-X.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, señor. A decir verdad, tenía más a mi cargo el RSA y la parte teórica del hipersónico. Prácticamente, Wellings y Rosenbaum se entrenaron solos. —Su semblante adquirió una leve expresión culpable al dar el informal reporte a su superior—. Batallé un poco con el capitán Ackles, pero fue por circunstancias inesperadas.

Morgan asintió, comprensivo. Se estaba repitiendo la historia.

—General Collins, no se mortifique. Conozco al capitán, y puedo decirle que no es la primera vez que algo como esto ocurre. Hizo una gran labor con él. —El alivio en la expresión del instructor le arrancó una leve sonrisa. Él ya había pasado por eso—. Me imagino que les hará la propuesta de integrarse al programa espacial. Yo recomendé al capitán Ackles para el mismo, pero todo depende de lo que usted decida.

Collins suspiró antes de responder a eso.

—A todos se les ha hecho la propuesta, señor. El capitán Kane, el mayor Rosembaum y el capitán Wellings aceptaron casi de inmediato. Aún le estoy insistiendo al capitán Ackles que reconsidere la oferta. Se negó en cuanto le hablé del asunto.

Morgan volteó hacia las pistas, observando a los pilotos bajar de las naves, rodeados por mecánicos y personal técnico y después, por oficiales y científicos. Jensen se deshizo lo más pronto que pudo de las felicitaciones y las preguntas que le hacían, y se dirigió hacia el hangar.

Su sonrisa fue enorme, genuina, al ver a su protector entre el grupo que lo esperaba en la enorme nave del hangar principal. Al llegar con ellos, saludó conforme al protocolo, sin dejar de sonreír. Después, estrechó la mano que Morgan le ofrecía.

—Felicidades, capitán. Fue una excelente demostración.

—Coronel Morgan, no esperaba verlo aquí.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco tenía planeado venir. Pero como queda de paso hacia Lackland, reacomodé mi agenda.

—¿Lackland? ¿Irá a San Antonio?

—Por supuesto. Veremos las pruebas de vuelo de los nuevos aviones, los F-35.

—Vaya coincidencia. —Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia los edificios de la base, puesto que había todavía una parte del protocolo administrativo qué seguir—. Nosotros también teníamos planeado ir.

—¿Los invitaron?

Collins intervino, dejando a Jensen en medio de ellos.

—Extendieron la invitación al Coronel Beaver, y él nos permitió acompañarlo. Como hemos entregado los prototipos sin ningún error ni contratiempo, desde hoy somos hombres libres. Nos dieron un permiso por el fin de semana que nos retuvieron.

Morgan le dirigió una mirada llena de complicidad a Jensen, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Collins no perdió detalle de eso.

—¿Se irán por tierra?

—Sí, señor. Nos iremos como civiles, a primera hora —respondió Collins—. Llegando a San Antonio, nos presentaremos como el equipo táctico del Centro Espacial.

Asintiendo, el Coronel decidió tomar unas horas más de su tiempo para hablar con Jensen. Posiblemente pudiese convencerlo de pertenecer al programa espacial, y de paso, se enteraría qué había ocasionado las distracciones que casi arruinan el proyecto.

—Capitán, imagino que trajiste tu auto —al ver que Jensen asentía, continuó—. Bien, ¿puedo acompañarte en el viaje a San Antonio? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algunos proyectos a futuro, si te interesa, por supuesto.

Collins no quiso quedarse atrás. Había planeado irse con Jensen antes de que el coronel Morgan apareciera por ahí, aunque no le había comentado todavía al piloto. Así que se aventuró a apuntarse para viajar con ellos.

—Señor, si no es impertinente de mi parte, me gustaría acompañarlos en el trayecto…

Tanto Morgan como Jensen voltearon a verse al escucharlo. Cuando el piloto vio el cambio en la mirada del coronel, habló a favor de su instructor.

—Señor, el general Collins está enterado de mi relación con el teniente Padaleki. No veo problema si nos acompaña, a menos que haya algo que desee decirme en privado.

Al escucharlo, Morgan cambió su expresión. No habría riesgos para Jensen.

—De acuerdo. Yo tampoco veo problema alguno. Señores, me retiro entonces, que debo hacer una visita de cortesía al despacho del coronel Beaver antes de retirarme a los dormitorios.

Se despidieron, quedando de acuerdo en encontrarse en la mañana en el área de estacionamiento de la base a las 7:30. Así llegarían a San Antonio a tiempo para la demostración de los nuevos aviones.

Esa noche, Jensen no pudo dormir bien, pensando en que volvería a ver a Jared.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Jueves, 1120 hrs.**

Cuando Jared vio al grupo de pilotos recién llegados del Centro Espacial, portando el uniforme y esa seguridad que les otorgaba ser parte de un equipo de élite, sintió un fuerte vértigo. Sin embargo, al descubrir entre ellos la figura de Jensen, con uniforme y sus lentes Ray-Ban puestos, impecable y radiante junto al coronel Morgan y otros dos oficiales de alto rango, su estómago estuvo a punto de hacer un mortal doble y el cerebro casi se le fundió. Mas tuvo que contenerse, recordando que había sido él quien dejara la relación por un tiempo, eso para evitarse problemas por su decisión de continuar con el entrenamiento en los F-117, así como para darle espacio al piloto para que tuviese la oportunidad de avanzar en su carrera.

Con ese pensamiento muy presente, se mantuvo lejos de Jensen, quien a su vez, lo buscaba discretamente, sin abandonar su grupo.

Durante la mayor parte del día Jared lo evitó, sintiéndose mal por hacerlo. Sin embargo, en un momento en que él y Nixon se dirigieron al comedor de la base, se toparon de frente con él y Chris Kane.

Fue este último quien lo localizó, comentándole a Jensen que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos.

—Eh, Nene. ¿Ya viste que tu “doolie” está ahí, con uno de sus amiguitos?

Automáticamente, Jensen volteó hacia donde le indicara Kane, pateándose mentalmente por ser tan obvio.

—No es mi “doolie” —respondió con un gruñido a su amigo, y puso su mejor sonrisa al ver que los otros dos volteaban a donde estaban ellos—. Jay, Derek. Hola, no esperaba verlos aquí.

Y volvió a patearse mentalmente. Había sido una frase estúpida, por supuesto.

—Capitán Ackles —fue Nixon el que le respondió, salvando la situación por ese momento—. Es un honor que nos acompañen. La exhibición de los nuevos cazas será en un par de horas, debe ser emocionante verlos en acción.

—Ya lo creo —comentó Jensen un poco enfadado. Jared no dijo una palabra—. Bueno… eh… creo que debemos apresurarnos. Los superiores nos esperan en el área de los prototipos…

—¿Estarán en el área de prototipos? —dijo Jared con cierta desilusión—. A nosotros no nos dejan ir hasta ahí.

Kane sonrió con malicia, pasándole un brazo a Jensen por los hombros, viendo a Jared.

—Debe ser por las influencias que tenemos. ¿Sabes que el coronel Jeff Morgan nos ha dado luz verde para estar en cualquier parte de la base?

—¿El coronel Jeffrey Dean Morgan? —preguntó Jared, levantando una ceja hacia Jensen—. ¿Vienen con él?

—El mismo —continuó Kane, dándose aires de importancia—. Además del Coronel Beaver, encargado del proyecto de los aviones de pruebas científicas de la NASA, y el general Misha Collins, uno de los instructores, y varios científicos. O sea, están ante una parte representativa de la crema y nata de la comunidad aérea militar.

—Chris, ya basta   —Jensen forcejeó por soltarse de su amigo, mucho más enfadado—. No somos la crema y nata. Sólo somos pilotos de pruebas. Anda, vayamos por nuestras raciones, y a ver si conseguimos una mesa. Que no porque te creas un piloto de élite, te van a estar poniendo alfombra roja en todas partes.

—Ya, de acuerdo. —Kane lo soltó, y dándole una leve nalgada que lo hizo respingar, se alejó del grupo—. Voy por las charolas, nene. Alcánzame en la barra.

Al quedar los tres, Jensen pensó en que debía aprovechar esos momentos para aclarar algunas cosas. Habían pasado juntos por muchas situaciones difíciles como para dejar que un malentendido se interpusiera entre ellos. La ligera sonrisa que forzó en sus labios no logró esconder el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Jay —inició, con una voz un poco más grave de lo normal. Jared sintió que se le erizaban algunos vellos de su cuerpo al escucharlo—. Voy a hablar con el coronel Morgan, para que puedas estar con nosotros en la demostración de los prototipos. Sería una pena que te perdieras ese espectáculo.

—Si… sería una pena… —Derek los observaba un tanto enfadado. Lo estaba excluyendo a él—. Voy a buscar una mesa, Padaleki.

—Derek, espérame.

—Jay, ¿podrías darme unos minutos? —Insistió Jensen—. Necesito hablar contigo.

El otro entonces lo presionó.

—Habla con él. Cuando termines, me buscas.

Sin embargo, las interrupciones estaban a la orden del día. En esos momentos, Pellegrino los alcanzó.

—Nixon, Padaleki; los estaba buscando. —Fijando por un segundo su mirada en Jensen, amplió su sonrisa en un gesto retador. Sabía que podría alejar a los dos jóvenes del piloto, y continuar así con lo que planeaba—. Los necesito en quince minutos en el área de prototipos. Seremos el equipo de soporte de tierra de los pilotos de los F-35.

Por supuesto, ante esa noticia, Jensen quedó ignorado por completo. Jared y Derek sonrieron ampliamente, acercándose al oficial para seguirlo con marcado entusiasmo.

—Podemos dejar la comida para más tarde, señor —afirmó Nixon, dejando de lado todo su enfado, además de su hambre.

—No, prefiero que coman y se preparen. Los necesito íntegros y enfocados. ¿De acuerdo? Voy a dar instrucciones para que les permitan ocupar la mesa de oficiales.

Jensen vio cómo su oportunidad se esfumaba cuando los dos jóvenes respondían alegremente a su propuesta.

—Si, señor. Muchas gracias, señor.

—Estaremos con el grupo en los hangares lo antes posible, incluso, antes de quince minutos, señor.

—Bien, entonces, vayan por sus raciones. Voy a la mesa de oficiales. —Cuando los otros dos obedecieron, y él se quedó sólo con Jensen, volvió a fijar su mirada en la del piloto, y con esa leve sonrisa sarcástica, se despidió de él—. Capitán Ackles. Buen provecho. Lo veré en las pistas.

Y eso fue todo.

Jensen salió de ahí hecho una furia, olvidando por completo que debía comer, ya que no habían tomado alimento en todo el trayecto de Houston a San Antonio. Se dirigió hacia los lugares que les habían asignado en la tribuna, y tratando de calmarse, se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a un extremo de la misma, con la vista fija en las pistas de aterrizaje y el movimiento que varios mecánicos y técnicos realizaban en ellas.

Pasaron varios minutos sin cambio alguno, hasta que la voz grave y afectuosa del coronel Morgan lo sobresaltó, justo a un lado de él. No lo había escuchado acercarse.

—Creí que todos tus problemas se habían quedado en Irak, capitán —comentó con un ligero tono sarcástico, dándole a entender que había presenciado lo ocurrido en el comedor—. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí, dejándole a ese cretino vía libre con tu copiloto?

Jensen se ruborizó ante el tono marcado que el coronel ponía a esas dos últimas palabras.

_TU copiloto_.

Sólo atinó a bajar un poco la cabeza, soltando un leve suspiro.

—No sé cómo evitarlo, señor. Jared se ha empeñado en seguirlo a todas partes. Incluso, desde antes de que decidiera terminar la relación.

—Capitán, no creo que Padalecki decidiera hacerlo por otro tipo. No después de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

—Yo estoy dudando de eso, señor…

—Ackles, si vuelves a decir semejante patraña, te arresto por  todo el fin de semana.

Jensen bajó la cabeza en clara señal de enfado. Ante eso, Morgan bajó a la fila de sillas en donde se encontraba el piloto, sentándose a su lado. Este sólo volteó a verlo, aún sonrojado, aguardando que dijera algo. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Hasta hace poco, en varias de las bases de entrenamiento nos enteramos que este tipo, el general Pellegrino, tiene un encanto especial con los jóvenes cadetes y oficiales, Jensen. Eso lo convierte en un excelente depredador, porque sabe cómo engatusarlos y obligarlos a hacer lo que quiera. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él.

—Lo sé. Ya me lo habían advertido.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —Morgan volteó hacia él, encontrándose con la mirada del oficial. Un incipiente tono de ira se veía entre el  profundo color de sus ojos—. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, excepto si se trata de asesinato.

—Chispas, no. Jared me odiaría de por vida. —El joven oficial se esforzó por no sonreír, en vano. Sin embargo, fue sólo por un momento—. No sé qué hacer. Ya hablé con él, traté de advertirle, pero no quiere escucharme.  

Morgan asintió, recordando la conversación que tuvieran en el auto esa mañana, mientras se dirigían a Lackland. Definitivamente, Jared no había decidido cortar la relación por enrollarse con otro, sino por su naturaleza rebelde ante las imposiciones. Jensen había cometido un error muy común, ignorando su autonomía, su libertad de elección. Supo que sólo necesitaban hablar otra vez, y estar de acuerdo en lo que cada uno decidiera para su vida, sus intereses personales. Y para eso, debían estar en un espacio neutral, sin interrupciones o influencias de ningún tipo.

—De acuerdo, veamos. Supe por ahí que después de la exhibición, los oficiales tendrán una pequeña celebración en un bar cercano. También supe que Padalecki irá, y pienso que sería una buena oportunidad que lo busques ahí, como civiles, y hablen de su situación.

Jensen levantó una ceja, un poco sorprendido.

—Señor, ¿cómo sabe que Jared irá?

—Conozco muchas buenas tácticas para recabar información, además de que soy un gran estratega —le respondió en tono de complicidad—. No por nada soy un oficial condecorado, Jensen.

Eso le arrancó una breve risa, sacándolo de su mal humor. Morgan sonrió un tanto satisfecho por ese logro.

—Gracias, coronel.

—Sólo Jeff. A ratos es muy cansado ser oficial. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Jensen sonrió ampliamente, trazando ya un plan para acercarse a Jared y poder hablar con él esa misma noche.

 

**Wing's Army Bar**

**Avenida principal a la Base Aérea Lackland.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Jueves, 2110 hrs.**

 

Bajo la luz del alumbrado del lugar, un grupo de oficiales vestidos como civiles se dirigían al bar al que los habían invitado al final de la demostración de los prototipos. Se notaba una fuerte camaradería entre ellos, al grado que no sabrían decir, quienes los vieran, que eran de distintos rangos en la jerarquía militar.

Aún entre maravillados y un tanto escépticos por las maniobras y muy altas atribuciones que los constructores de los prototipos habían mencionado de las flamantes naves, los dos oficiales de mayor rango continuaban comentando con cierto enfado lo que para ellos era, a muy claras vistas, todo un desacato al alto mando de la base. Pellegrino había logrado hacer pasar hasta las pistas a un grupo de oficiales de menor rango, a pesar de las órdenes de que sólo oficiales del alto mando podrían estar ahí. Eso fue, sin lugar a dudas, la total demostración del enorme monstruo de soberbia y autosuficiencia que realmente era el general.

De hecho, el coronel Beaver aún rabiaba al decirlo.

— ¡Aún no sé cómo pueden dejarlo hacer lo que le viene en gana! ¡Ese descastado abusador...!

—Tranquilízate, Jim —por enésima vez, la voz serena de Morgan lo apaciguó—. Es cuestión de tiempo el que pueda ser expulsado del Ejército. Ningún crimen es perfecto, así que ten paciencia. En algún momento cometerá un error que lo descubra por completo. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde —dijo sin evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacia Jensen, quien bromeaba con los otros pilotos, seguido muy de cerca por Collins.

Estuvieron juntos por un cuarto de hora, bebiendo algunas cervezas mientras departían con algunos de los altos oficiales de la base Lackland, hasta que Kane convenció a Jensen, quien había desistido de buscar a Jared entre la multitud de jóvenes en el interior del bar, de que podrían darle una buena paliza a los otros dos pilotos en una partida de billar, así que los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las mesas, en medio de un bullicioso grupo de cadetes y oficiales diseminados por toda el área.

Collins y Whitfield, por su parte, decidieron conocer a un par de chicas que habían ido solas, y se dedicaban a tratar de llamar la atención de cualquier militar que quisiera pasar un rato con ellas. Así que también se separaron de sus superiores, y pidiendo un par de cervezas más, fueron hacia ellas, apartándose hacia otro extremo de la barra.

Mientras eso ocurría, en casa de los Padaleki, Jared y Nixon terminaban de arreglarse, apresurados por Chad, pues también lo habían invitado a ir con ellos. Salieron alegremente, sin imaginar que en un rato, la guerra se desataría por ellos, entre disparos de botellas y bajas a puñetazos, en medio de un bar repleto de militares.

 

**Wing's Army Bar**

**Jueves, 2150 hrs.**

 

A poco más de media hora de haber llegado, Collins se acomodó en el oscuro rincón en el que se había arrellanado, observando a los que entraban y salían del bar. Whitfield había resultado un mejor conquistador que él, y las chicas a las que abordaran minutos antes, ahora bailaban con el otro instructor justo en medio de ellas, en una muy sugerente actitud de estar a punto de salir de ahí, directos al primer motel que se les atravesara.

Entre tragos de cerveza de la enegésima botella que estaba tomando, y algunos pretzels y semillas que tenía en la mesa como botana, Misha no se perdía tampoco de la vista que tenía de todo el bar, incluso el área de billares, admirando por momentos la estampa de Jensen, recortado en un extraño cuadro de luces y sombras, en medio de ese ambiente bohemio y relajado. Sabía que el piloto estaba ahí para poder entrevistarse con el que fuera su pareja, y que sólo esperaba a que éste llegara para poder hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Eso lo desanimó un poco, pero trató de darse ánimos y olvidar el asunto de una vez por todas, puesto que Jensen no estaba a su alcance, y por más que lo intentara, aunque lo forzara, jamás lo vería como veía a Padaleki.

Pensando en todo eso, se dedicó a beber la cerveza enegésima más una, y próximo a alcanzar una fenomenal borrachera, descubrió por la puerta principal del bar al susodicho, entre un grupito de alegres y escandalosos oficiales y cadetes de Lackland.

No se movió de su lugar, observando el momento en que, tanto en la entrada del bar como en el área de billares, dos situaciones totalmente extraordinarias empezaron a suceder. Con Jensen, fue Wellings quien le avisó que Padaleki había llegado. Inmediatamente, el piloto soltó el taco de billar y se dedicó a arreglarse, rodeado de sus otros camaradas, quienes al parecer, le estaban aconsejando qué decir, hacer y no intentar cuando estuviese frente a él. Parecían quinceañeros inexpertos. Sin embargo, con Padaleki, la situación se puso mucho más interesante. Pellegrino los atajó, y casi arrastrándolos hacia la barra, hizo que el alto oficial se sentara junto a él, arrinconado y casi imposibilitado como para escabullirse. De hecho, al estar bastante alegre y desinhibido por causa de las cervezas que llevaba encima, el oficial empezó a tratar de manosear al muchacho, a pesar de la reticencia de éste.

Al ver esto, con cierta urgencia, Collins buscó con la mirada al Coronel Morgan, precisamente para hacerle saber que su oportunidad de echar a Pellegrino de la Fuerza Aérea podría estar ahí, esa misma noche. Sin embargo, algo totalmente inesperado se presentó antes de que pudiera siquiera localizarlo.

Casi como si estuviese viendo una de esas comedias románticas domingueras, descubrió al otro lado del bar a Jensen, quien permanecía parado en la escalerilla que separaba las dos áreas, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, así como los demás pilotos que lo seguían. Al ver la expresión del rubio, volteó entonces hacia donde estaban los otros dos, y casi hasta lo ebrio se le quitó al ver que el general besaba a Padaleki, de forma por demás brusca y arrebatada, aprisionándolo entre la barra y su cuerpo, evitando en ese momento cualquier intento de lucha.

—¡Oh, con cien mil demonios! —masculló, levantándose de donde estaba, ahora viendo que Beaver y Morgan, así como muchos de los otros oficiales que estaban en el lugar, habían enmudecido ante semejante escena.

Casi adivinó lo que iba a suceder. Así que se preparó.

Cuando Jared logró quitarse de encima a su acosador de un fuerte empujón, el otro piloto ya estaba a su lado, jalando al de mayor rango por un hombro. Entonces, el Armagedón se desató. Los puñetazos no se hicieron esperar, siendo el de Jensen dirigido al general el que prácticamente marcara el inicio de la pelea.

Y en menos de lo que pudiese alguien decir Jared&Jensen de corridito, empezaron a volar botellas llenas, medio llenas, medio vacías y lo que les seguía, sillas, ceniceros... y tipos, por supuesto.

Varias veces, en medio del caos, Jensen llegó hasta los brazos de Collins, repelido por repetidos puñetazos y en medio de los gritos de Jared, quien intentaba obligarlo a detenerse. Sin embargo, el otro lo ignoró olímpicamente, mientras Jared se las arreglaba para no salir golpeado, al tiempo que Chad y Nixon se mantenían cerca de él, también haciendo su parte. La última vez que Misha atrapó a Jensen justo antes de que éste lograra tocar el suelo, con la mandíbula casi volteada para la espalda, y regresarlo a la pelea, decidió hablar a gritos con Jared, alias La Manzana de la Discordia.

—¡¡Hey, Padaleki!!

El aludido volteó hacia Collins, esquivando un cenicero por dos pelos, prácticamente. Ya tenía sus golpes puestos, aunque nada grave. Tenía el labio partido y un moretón en una mejilla.

—¡¿Ge-general Collins?!

—¡¡Sí, el mismo!! ¡¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, y sacar a Jensen!!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Collins se quedó quieto un par de segundos, asimilando eso. Hasta que alguien pasó casi volando entre ellos, arrancándolo del surrealista momento de sorpresa.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡¿Estás tonto o algo así?! ¡¡Anda, jala a tus amigos y a Jensen y terminemos esto de una vez por todas!!

Haciendo malabares entre rijosos, puñetazos y objetos voladores totalmente identificados, así como otros desconocidos, lograron alcanzar la salida del bar. Sin embargo, Jensen se resistió cuando Jared lo sujetó por un brazo. Incluso, estuvo a punto de estrellarle el puño en la cara, cuando lo reconoció, deteniéndose apenas a tiempo.

—¡¡¡JENSEN!!!

—¡¡¡JAY!!! ¡¡¡Casi te golpeo!!!

—¡¡Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí!! —Logró convencerlo y ambos se escabulleron hacia el estacionamiento, mientras el caos se incrementaba adentro del bar.

Ya afuera, golpeados y con la ropa y el cabello desarreglado, observados por los demás, Jared le soltó un sorpresivo puñetazo a Jensen, casi tumbándolo al piso. Éste trastabilló, siendo detenido una vez más por Misha, quien los veía boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Jensen Ackles? ¡Golpeaste a mi instructor!

Kane estuvo a punto de echársele encima al ver eso, furioso. Los demás pilotos lo detuvieron a duras penas.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, niño insolente? ¡Jensen…!

—¡Jensen no tenía derecho a hacer eso! —refutó enfadado, enfrentando al otro piloto. Nixon y Chad estaban a su lado, observando. Padaleki hizo entonces intento de irse, dejándolos sin más explicaciones—. Además, puedo cuidarme solo.

—No, espera —Ackles se soltó de su instructor, tratando de detenerlo—. Tenemos que hablar. Por eso decidí esperarte en este lugar.

Jared se volvió hacia él, fijando la mirada endurecida en la suya.

—Jensen, no hay nada más que decir. Déjame en paz. 

—Jay, esto no puede terminarse así como así. Además, golpee al tipo porque te estaba acosando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me estaba acosando? — Jared entonces adoptó una pose autosuficiente, y con un marcado cinismo en sus palabras, afirmó lo que no se esperaban—. Para tu información, Jensen Ackles, fui yo el que lo besó. No me estaba acosando.

Verlos a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, incluidos Nixon y Chad, fue bastante cómico. Sin embargo se contuvo de sonreír siquiera al ver la expresión de su ex novio, tan derrotada y dolida como nunca lo había visto.

Jensen bajó la vista al piso, y sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más, se retiró de ahí, seguido por Misha y Kane, quienes trataron de detenerlo y hablar con él, en vano. Echó a correr sin querer escucharlos, hacia las instalaciones de las pistas de la base Lackland, dejándolos atrás. Kane fue tras él, pero Misha volvió a donde estaban los otros. Ya lo buscaría más tarde.

—¡Vaya! —Tom rompió el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre los que quedaban, acercándose por mero reflejo a su pareja—. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese romperle el corazón tan fácil.

—Jay —Chad se recompuso, un tanto incómodo por lo que había presenciado—. Se supone que el cínico desgraciado y buscapleitos de este lugar soy yo. Me superaste con creces.

—¿Ahora te vas a poner de su lado? —replicó Padalecki con enfado, sin querer reconocer que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho—. Si tanto te interesa, ve y consuélalo. Me voy.

Y de esa manera, sin haber probado siquiera una cerveza, y con sentimientos encontrados debido a los remordimientos y el orgullo del tamaño del edificio más alto de San Antonio, caminó hacia el auto, subiendo a él y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte jalón. Chad y Nixon fueron tras él, ambos volteando hacia los otros que dejaban atrás, entre desconcertados y sorprendidos.

Justo cuando salían del estacionamiento, los dos coroneles que acompañaban al grupo, Morgan y Beaver, salieron en ese momento, también desconcertados. Habían tardado por estar tratando de poner un poco de orden adentro, y buscar a los pilotos entre los caídos y golpeados, sin suerte. Hasta que decidieron buscarlos afuera.

—Collins —llamó Morgan al ver que el auto salía del lugar—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde están Ackles y Padaleki?

Misha y los otros dos pilotos voltearon a verse por un momento, y después de un carraspeo, informó a los dos superiores.

—Se fueron en distintas direcciones, señor. Volvieron a discutir y no pudimos detenerlos.

—¿Discutieron? Se suponía que iban a tratar de reconciliarse.

Rosembaum respondió a eso, aún bastante molesto por la actitud de Padaleki.

—Sucede, señor, que Padaleki negó el hecho de que Pellegrino lo acosara. Le aseguró a Jensen que lo que ocurrió allá adentro fue provocado enteramente por él, aunque todos vimos lo contrario.

—¡Rayos! —fue la única expresión de Beaver.

El coronel Morgan tuvo un poco más de control en su enojo.

—Ahí queda la oportunidad de detener a ese tipo. Maldito bastardo con suerte.

—Señor, si no les importa —intervino Misha, disponiéndose a buscar a Jensen—, me gustaría regresar a la base. No creo que tengamos nada más que hacer aquí.

Beaver y Morgan asintieron, así que fueron por los autos y se dispusieron a irse del lugar. Misha vio con algo de pena que el auto de Jensen se quedaba en el lugar, puesto que nadie tenía llaves del mismo.   

Debía hablar con él, hacerlo entender que posiblemente la relación no podría ofrecerle nada más. Aparte, eso le hacía sostener la pequeña esperanza de que podría tener una oportunidad con Jensen.

 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Viernes, 0030 hrs.**

 

Después de un rato de estar deambulando como un zombi sin su dotación de cerebros, Jensen se percató que había llegado hasta los hangares de los F-35, y se había sentado en medio de varios de los nuevos aviones. Un sepulcral silencio lo envolvía, al igual que la extensa penumbra. Sólo se filtraban breves rayos de luz a través de los ventanales altos, mostrando apenas un poco de las aeronaves. Para su fortuna, no había guardias en esos momentos, confiados en que por estar dentro de las instalaciones de la base, no habría intrusos.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, y trastabillando como si estuviese ebrio, se acercó a uno de los aviones. Recargando los brazos y la frente en el fuselaje de la parte delantera, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un doloroso suspiro.

—Jay, ¿por qué…?

—Tal vez porque no le has dado su espacio —la voz de Misha detrás de él, saliendo de entre la penumbra, entre varias cajas y estantes de herramienta rodantes, lo sobresaltó un poco. No esperaba ver a alguien ahí, mucho menos a él—. Tal vez considera que está haciendo lo más adecuado para ambos, y tú no has tratado de entender su punto de vista. Créeme, Jensen. Eso podría asfixiar a cualquiera.

El piloto lo encaró, ocultando su estado de ánimo con un repentino lapsus de enfado.

—Me libré del sermón de Kane. Por lo tanto, no pienso escuchar el tuyo.

—¡Hey! ¡Más respeto para un superior, Ackles!

—¡Está bien! Voy a darle espacio, si es lo que quiere —bufó frustrado, y decidió entonces dejarse llevar por lo más lógico que podría esperarse de todo eso—. Misha, quiero inscribirme al entrenamiento espacial.

Collins parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar por completo lo que había escuchado. Aún así, quiso estar cien por ciento seguro.

—Espera, espera. ¿Dijiste que quieres inscribirte al entrenamiento del programa espacial? ¿Por despecho?

Jensen levantó la vista hacia el techo del hangar, un poquito desesperado, antes de volver a fijar su verde mirada con un fuerte brillo de determinación en ella.

—No creo que eso debería importar. Además, me mantendré ocupado con el estudio de los sistemas y el control de los equipos espaciales. Podría serme de mucha ayuda.

El instructor entrecerró los ojos, sopesando todos los posibles escenarios de esa decisión. Podría ser un buen cambio, aunque también podría ponerlos en algunos aprietos, tal como había sucedido días atrás. Sin embargo, la mejor opción era arriesgarse a tomar lo que se le estaba dando.

Asintió con un cabeceo, antes de responder con voz ronca y amenazadora.

—Voy a aceptar tu ingreso en el grupo de entrenamiento con una condición, Ackles. Un maldito error de tu parte, y voy a hacer que tu jodida existencia sea peor que un campo de concentración vietnamita. ¿Queda claro?

Jensen se mordió el labio inferior, viendo por un par de segundos a su instructor, hasta que finalmente asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro hombre.

—Como el agua, señor.

Aún permanecieron un poco más sin mencionar nada, solo en un encarecido duelo visual, hasta que el piloto se dio por vencido. Al verlo bajar la vista, Collins decidió dejarlo en paz.

—De acuerdo, Ackles. Prepárate entonces, porque empezaremos el entrenamiento en un par de semanas.

Sin embargo, Jensen hizo un comentario inesperado antes de retirarse.

—Me gustaría regresar al Centro Espacial, señor. Debo ponerme al día con algunas materias técnicas, y quisiera aprovechar el tiempo en el que iniciaremos con todo esto.

Misha tardó en responder, más no se negó al comprender que el piloto estaba tratando de alejarse totalmente de Jared.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Te veré entonces el lunes. Y Jensen... —lo detuvo nuevamente, antes de que pudiera dar un paso siquiera hacia la salida del hangar—. No dejes que lo que ha sucedido te sea un obstáculo. Ambos necesitan crecer, y esto es una buena oportunidad para eso.

—Sí, señor. Gracias.

Sin más por decir, Jensen fue el que se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Collins se talló el rostro con una mano, suspirando con cansancio. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería una jornada no muy lejana de la que habían tenido antes.

Pero también tendría su oportunidad. Y trataría de no desaprovecharla.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Área de Dormitorios. Sábado, 0330 hrs.**

 

Mientras conducía de regreso a Houston, Jensen había tomado la decisión de olvidarse de todo mientras estuviese en el programa de entrenamiento espacial. De hecho, había pensado en iniciar con una muy dura rutina de acondicionamiento físico, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso lo ayudaría a ganar condición, tratando de no pensar en que lo hacía para no sentir el dolor de haber fracasado en su intento por reconquistar a Jared.

Prácticamente, había armado un itinerario extenuante, pues la distancia que se autoimponía era dos veces la que regularmente tenían en pista. Seguiría un tiempo de ejercicio en el gimnasio, sin brincar en lo absoluto su horario de alimentos, y después se enfrascaría durante la mayor parte del día en el estudio de los manuales técnicos de los módulos de vuelo.

Eso, detrás del volante y en medio de una carretera semi desierta, le había parecido que sería, en teoría, la mejor estrategia para no permitir que su pensamiento se distrajera. Sin embargo, la amarga realidad lo golpeó al llegar a la base, pues en cuanto apagó la lámpara de la cabecera de la cama, hacía un buen rato ya, todo lo ocurrido volvía de golpe y de forma continua a su pensamiento cada vez que cerraba los ojos. De hecho, no podía apartar de su mente la expresión de Jared y las palabras que le dirigía, aunado todo eso a la convicción con la que se las había dicho, causándole un inmisericorde insomnio y una dolorosa y frustrante culpabilidad.

Después de un buen rato de dar vueltas en la cama, y mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando el tiempo casi rozaba el momento del amanecer, un fuerte barullo en el pasillo principal le impidió conciliar el sueño. Escuchó voces y risas y uno que otro golpe raro, así que se levantó, decidido a investigar quienes rondaban la desierta base a esa hora, en fin de semana.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarse con todo el grupo de entrenamiento espacial, junto con el Coronel Morgan, en medio del pasillo, unos aún medio ebrios, pero dispuestos a tumbarse unas horas y dormir la borrachera.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que regresarían hasta mañana —preguntó con un leve dejo de ironía en sus palabras, pensando en que ellos se divertían mientras él pasaba un momento amargo.

—Surgió una emergencia, hijo —le respondió el coronel Beaver, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por mantenerse derecho, no arrastrar la lengua, y ocultar el gigantesco sonrojo que la cerveza ponía en su rostro, todo eso sin conseguirlo ni por tantito.

Misha fue quien le contestó, sosteniendo a un inconsciente Rosembaum, junto a Wellings, quien se veía demasiado sonriente y muy, pero muy sonrojado.

—El coronel Morgan recibió una llamada poco después de que te marchaste, Jensen. Surgió una emergencia, y tendremos que adelantar el programa de entrenamiento.

—¿Una emergencia? No me imagino…

—Uno de los satélites Hotbird se averió, y si no lo reparamos en el lapso de cuatro semanas, caerá derechito a uno de los centros poblacionales del este de los Estados Unidos. Así que, o nos apuramos y subimos para meterle mano, o evacuamos toda una ciudad.

—Y puedo decirte, Jensen —intervino Morgan, no tan ebrio como los demás, ayudando al otro instructor con un borrachísimo Kane, al que medio arrastraba ya dormido sobre su espalda—, que al Pentágono no le agradaría para nada la idea de mover a tres millones de personas por el aparatito ese, así que tenemos la encomienda de ir ahí y repararlo, o recuperarlo y bajarlo a tierra de otra forma. 

—Wow… imagino que iniciaremos el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible —comentó Jensen, siguiéndolos al interior de los dormitorios, ayudando a acostar a los inconscientes y dormidos, y esperando algo más por parte de los dos coroneles.

—Sí, así es. —Morgan consultó su reloj, y volviéndose al resto del grupo, sentenció antes de dirigirse a otra área de la misma ala, en donde estaban los dormitorios de los oficiales de alto rango—. Señores, los espero en cuatro horas, justo en las pistas de entrenamiento. Correremos diez kilómetros para empezar. Buenas noches a todos.

Y sin decir más, se retiró dispuesto a recuperarse por completo, dejando a los otros ebriamente desconcertados. Jensen sólo sacudió la cabeza, disponiéndose a volver a su cama para obligarse a dormir. Según veía, no sería el único con una muy dura disciplina.

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 0820 hrs.**

 

Jared permanecía silencioso en su asiento, observando con atención al instructor del curso, quien había evitado su mirada durante todo el rato que llevaban en la exposición de la clase. Incluso antes, cuando llegó y ni siquiera lo saludó como lo hacía anteriormente. Su trato era indiferente, como con todos los demás oficiales.

Cuando el tiempo de teoría llegó a su fin, todos los condiscípulos se levantaron, incluido Derek, quien lo veía con un dejo de preocupación. Antes de salir del saloncillo de clase lo alcanzó, hablando con él en voz baja.

—Hey, Jay.

—Dereck, qué hay.

—Bueno, estoy un poco preocupado por ti. Con eso de que te nos perdiste durante el fin de semana y no contestaste mis llamadas, creo que no es para menos.

Jared sonrió con un leve matiz de amargura.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie.

—Sí, lo imaginé cuando te envié el quincuagésimo mensaje de texto y no me respondiste. —Al ver su incomodidad ante el comentario, cambió de tema—. Ok. ¿Has hablado con Pellegrino?

—No, aún no he podido hacerlo. Aparte, parece que me está evitando.

—Uhm... bueno, no es para menos. Imagino que debe estar pensando una buena excusa por haberte acosado de la forma como lo hizo.

—Pues sí, también yo espero que tenga su excusa. Jamás pensé que se comportaría en la forma en que lo hizo. Fue... muy sorpresivo para mí.

En ese momento, el aludido se hizo presente en el salón, llamando a Jared. Tenía, además de dos fuertes moretones en una mejilla y un ojo irritado, una expresión demasiado seria para el gusto de los dos amigos.

—Padalecki, necesito hablar contigo. En privado.

—Eh… sí, señor. En cuanto regrese de la práctica…

—Ahora, es importante.

Derek lo vio con preocupación, y sólo le susurró un “te espero fuera del hangar” apresurado antes de dejarlo con el instructor, a solas.

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Salón principal del área teórica.**

**Lunes, 0930 hrs.**

 

—Bien, señores. Ustedes serán los únicos en toda la base, que tendrán el privilegio de ver mis trajes espaciales —Collins caminó con actitud ceremoniosa hacia el contenedor que les había mostrado al principio, abriéndolo.

Dos trajes aparecieron ante ellos, muy distintos uno del otro en forma, equipo y dimensiones.

—Aquí están, el Traje de Vuelo —señaló el más sencillo, a grandes rasgos, de mayor maniobrabilidad, sin mochila, equipado con radiobaliza, bengalas, agua, raciones de comida, paracaídas, flotadores y demás equipo de supervivencia; todo en un lado del mismo.  

Kane no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras Rosembaum y Wellings sólo se cruzaban de brazos y observaban con ojo crítico ambos trajes. Jensen fue el que se atrevió a hablar.

—Eh… Misha. Imagino que el otro es el traje para Caminatas Espaciales.

—Oh, sí, sí —afirmó el instructor, mostrándoles el otro con expresión de niño emocionado—. Es para las incursiones extra vehiculares. Este traje es muy especial, y será el que todos tendrán en la misión.

—Uhm…. Todo eso está muy bien, coronel —comentó Wellings, sonrojándose como solía hacerlo—. Pero… ¿qué el traje de caminata espacial no es…?

—Oh, sí —interrumpió Collins, casi abrazando su traje—. Pero este es mío, así que está hecho a mi gusto.

—Naranja… —secundó Jensen, más con cierta duda que afirmación—. Los nuestros serán blancos, ¿cierto?

—Blancos, azules, arcoíris. Como se les antoje. Lo importante es la estructura interna. Yo lo elegí naranja, porque me hace resaltar el color azul de mis ojos. Miren.

Y al decir eso, pestañeó un par de veces, haciendo que se botaran de risa. Whitfield sólo bajó la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente con las ocurrencias de Collins, pero también pensando en que no era justo que su amigo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores instructores, tener todo el equipo de astronauta, listo y preparado cada día, y estar al tanto de los cambios y avances en el medio, no pudiese aplicar para ser uno de los tripulantes de las misiones espaciales. Y todo por un tecnicismo absurdo.

Con un leve suspiro se recompuso, disponiéndose a auxiliar a Misha en su clase de ese día.

 

 

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**

**Zona de entrenamiento exterior.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 1005 hrs.**

 

Los dos amigos caminaron por uno de los corredores de concreto hasta un pequeño espacio algo desierto. Ahí, Jared se sentó en el piso con expresión ausente al terminar de hablar.

—¿Que te dijo qué? —Derek casi tuvo que recoger su mandíbula del suelo cuando lo escuchó.

Jared estaba aún conmocionado, tratando de entender lo que había escuchado de su instructor.

—Que hará todo lo posible por expulsarme del programa de adiestramiento, a menos que haga algo “especial” para enmendar mi falta.

Derek bufó, tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa y el enojo que empezaba a invadirlo.

—E imagino que eso especial que te ha exigido es… —la mirada que Jared le dirigió fue suficiente para entender—. ¡Rayos, Jay! ¿Quién se cree el tipo que es?  

—Podríamos decir que tiene poder para hacer lo que ha dicho.

Su amigo se sentó junto a él, entre pensativo y angustiado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Jay?

—No lo sé.  Aunque… podría buscar al Coronel Morgan y hablar con él. Espero que quiera escucharme.

Derek asintió sin quitar su expresión preocupada.

—Odio admitir que tus amigos tenían razón. En especial, el capitán Ackles.

Jared bajó la vista al piso, mordiendo su labio inferior al escucharlo. Tuvo también que admitir que Jensen podía ver mucho más de lo que él veía en las personas. Recordar eso lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable.

—Jen… Debe estar pasándosela genial en este momento.

 

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Hangar especial para el estudio de resistencia física.**

**Área de entrenamiento. Lunes, 1020 hrs.**

 

—¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAA BÁJENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Kane a los otros, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, mientras veían el aparato de fuerza centrífuga dar vueltas frente a ellos.

—Creo que quiere bajarse.

—Pobre Jensen. Dijo que ni siquiera le gustaba la montaña rusa, y ahora míralo.

Los tres pilotos rieron, mientras que el instructor Collins los escuchaba con una media sonrisa, revisando los monitores que mostraban el rostro distorsionado por la gravedad, y los aparatos que medían las reacciones corporales de Jensen. No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al hacerlo sufrir un poco.

—Caballeros, no se rían de su compañero —dijo finalmente, con expresión un poco culpable—. A todos les va a llegar su turno en la centrífuga, así que vayan pensando si van a gritar como nenas, tal como él lo está haciendo, o sólo vomitarán sin chistar.

Eso los hizo guardar silencio. No habían considerado ese pequeño detalle.

En ese momento, Whithfield bajó la velocidad de la máquina, preparándola para detenerla por completo y poder sacar al desfallecido piloto en turno. Por lo que había visto en los monitores, tendrían que ayudarlo a bajar. Eso era lo divertido del asunto. Por lo demás, la resistencia física de Jensen era bastante buena, y su condición de salud, casi perfecta. Era un muy buen candidato al viaje espacial. Sólo esperaba que los demás también estuviesen en las mismas condiciones.

Con Jensen siendo cargado entre Tom y Chris, Misha designó al siguiente candidato a la centrífuga. Antes de que el piloto en turno se separara del grupo, dio otras indicaciones.

—Bien, jóvenes. Después de esto tendrán un descanso de media hora y en seguida, nos meteremos de lleno a estudiar varios capítulos de Álgebra Avanzada —con su habitual sonrisa, ignoró las breves protestas que se levantaron ante esa mención—. Así que, vayan preparándose. Será una interesante jornada de ejercicios mentales.

—Por todos los cielos, señor —Wellings se atrevió a hablar, sosteniendo aún a Jensen, quien había cambiado su color habitual de piel a uno ligeramente verde vértigo—. Si no fuera porque somos parte del ejército, juraría que quieren matarnos.

—Wellings, cincuenta lagartijas antes y después de la centrífuga, por sospechar de conspiraciones gubernamentales —sentenció sin perder la sonrisa, y los demás optaron por no hacer comentarios.

Llevaron a Jensen al área de observación, y mientras éste se recuperaba, los demás fueron tomando su lugar, por turnos, en el aparato.

 

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**

**Zona de entrenamiento exterior.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Lunes, 2250 hrs.**

 

Durante todo ese día, Jared no dejó de pensar en Jensen, y para ese momento había decidido hablar con él para pedirle algún consejo acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Pellegrino.

Sin embargo, quien le respondió fue el Coronel Collins, puesto que los cuatro pilotos en entrenamiento estaban prácticamente inconscientes en sus dormitorios, después de un arduo día de tortura llamada entrenamiento. 

_—¿Teniente Padalecki? Habla el general Misha Collins. Jensen no está disponible en este momento. ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje en cuanto lo vea?_

Jared decidió hablar con él, ya que todo mundo cercano a Jensen había presenciado lo ocurrido el fin de semana, e incluso le habían advertido de lo que podría pasar. Así que, armándose de valor, retomó la llamada.

—General, buenas noches. No es necesario molestar a Jensen. Yo…. Eh… Quería preguntarle algo acerca de… es decir, quería saber si hay alguna manera de hablar con el Coronel Morgan…

 _—Uhm… Morgan está en estos momentos en una reunión emergente con el alto mando de la base. ¿No te sirve de algo que este encantador general te escuche?_  

—Eh… bueno, posiblemente. Se trata de un asunto delicado. Es con respecto a lo que me habían dicho del general Pellegrino...

Collins sintió que la tensión en sus hombros se disparaba con sólo escuchar ese nombre. Algo estaba realmente mal.

— _¿Con respecto a que tuvieras cuidado porque el tipo es un depredador, o con respecto a que ya no sabes cómo salir de sus garras?_

Jared se sintió miserable. Había sido como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

—Es… precisamente lo segundo, general. Hoy amenazó con expulsarme del programa de entrenamiento y hacerme la vida difícil si no accedo a lo que él quiere.

_—A lo que él quiere…. Eso me da muchas cosas realmente sucias en qué pensar, hijo._

Jared gimió sin darse cuenta, dejándole saber que no estaba muy errado en sus suposiciones.

— _Rayos…_ —al escuchar su expresión molesta, el aspirante a piloto se desalentó. Sin embargo, Collins no se quedó callado—.  _Imagino que intentaste razonar con él, y fue cuando te amenazó, anteponiendo sus condiciones, ¿cierto?_

—S-sí, así fue, general. Me dio setenta y dos horas para pensarlo.

— _Bien, veamos_.  _Voy a tratar este asunto con el Coronel Morgan en cuanto salga de la junta, y mañana mismo me pondré en comunicación contigo a primera hora. No te desalientes. No creo que Morgan permita que Pellegrino te despegue de tu piloto por ningún motivo._

—Chispas, a veces pienso que ustedes son terroríficos…

Con una risilla maquiavélica, Collins lo despidió.

_—Vete a dormir, Padalecki. Me comunico contigo mañana temprano._

Jared asintió con un cabeceo, dándose cuenta que no lo veía. Rápidamente enmendó su error.

—Sí, señor. Gracias por escucharme. Buenas noches.

Sin agregar más, colgó el teléfono, dispuesto a tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño. Necesitaría estar fresco y despejado para encarar y resistir todo lo que pudiese venírsele encima.

Porque no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Habían sobrevivido a la Academia, e incluso, Irak, por supuesto que podría con un tipillo caprichoso y prepotente como Pellegrino.

Pensando en eso, apagó la luz de su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, soñando con esos días gloriosos en los que tanto él como Jensen compartirían el firmamento en sendos aviones, libres y felices.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Área de entrenamiento anti gravedad.**

**Martes, 1220 hrs.**

 

Ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en San Antonio, Jensen continuaba junto con el resto de pilotos el arduo entrenamiento. Éste se había incrementado para forzarlos a duplicar su capacidad de respuestas y fortaleza, pero ninguno de los instructores les había informado que eso se debía a que el General Beaver les había comentado esa mañana que al parecer, los planes del lanzamiento del transbordador podrían adelantarse abruptamente.

Eso significaba que tal vez para el siguiente fin de semana, los cuatro pilotos debían estar totalmente disponibles para el viaje al espacio exterior, así que sólo tenían cinco días para estar listos.

Dentro de la cámara anti gravedad, Jensen batallaba por mantenerse “sentado” con las piernas cruzadas, en posición vertical, trabajando con un panel electrónico con algunas herramientas desperdigadas alrededor de él como si fuesen pequeños satélites orbitándolo.

—Se supone —dijo Kane a su lado, aunque en posición invertida a la de él, concentrado en otro panel abollado—, que esta porquería debería entrar en estos orificios pero se rehúsa, la muy maldita. ¿Qué diantres debo hacer en este caso?

—Ingéniatelas —respondió la voz de Whitfield en sus sistemas de comunicación—. No te hemos preparado todo este tiempo para ser un inútil cabezotas. Así que empieza a usar esa masa gris que tienes por cerebro y piensa en algo.

—Sí, señor —respondió este, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio al tiempo que le mostraba el dedo medio —. Yo también los quiero mucho, señor. Cambio y fuera, señor.

Jensen desvió su mirada divertida por un par de segundos para verlo, y en seguida volvió a lo que hacía.

—Te van a poner otra tanda de lagartijas, Chris. Después no te quejes.

Kane sonrió, enseñándole los colmillos, mientras asentía.

—Creo que ya le estoy tomando el gusto a eso de las lagartijas, Jenny. No te preocupes. A propósito, ¿has sabido algo de tu Padacosa?

—No, hasta ahora, nada —esta vez, Jensen dejó lo que hacía por un momento, suspirando un tanto descontento—. Debe estar muy feliz preparándose para el examen. Creo que es en un par de semanas. Voy a perderme su “graduación”.

—No es tu culpa…

—Oh, sí que lo es —comentó con una sonrisa melancólica—. He sido todo un patán con él, además de que dejé que otro tipo se interpusiera entre nosotros. He tenido más culpa en todo esto de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

Chris hizo un leve chasquido con la lengua, volviendo al panel que le correspondía.

—Eso no justifica que haya decidido cambiarte de buenas a primeras. Digo, si han pasado tantas cosas juntos, si han tenido mucho tiempo para deshacer diferencias y problemas, y sé que han sido mucho más grandes que cualquier estupidez que digan ahora, pienso que deberían darse otra oportunidad. Y una mejor explicación, Jensen, porque esto que me estás diciendo es basura.

Ackles bufó fastidiado, bamboleándose un poco debido al movimiento por estar flotando sin restricción gravitacional alguna. Aunque debía admitir que Kane tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. 

 —Tienen cinco minutos para terminar con el ejercicio —se dejó escuchar la voz de Whitfield por el altavoz, recordándoles su tiempo. Así que se dieron prisa en armar los paneles y dejar el lugar en orden.

 

 

**Instalaciones del Vigésimo Cuarto Escuadrón Aéreo**

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Miércoles, 1840 hrs.**

 

Jared se paseaba nervioso por la acera frente a la casa de su familia, tiritando no por el frío, ya que el ambiente todavía no cambiaba su agradable clima, sino por el nerviosismo del que era presa. Lo peor, ni siquiera las palabras del general Collins, tratando de tranquilizarlo en esa llamada que le había devuelto dos días atrás, asegurándole que ellos harían lo posible por librarlo de ese problema, no lo convencían del todo.

Ese día, Pellegrino lo había encontrado en el aula antes de que todos los compañeros de entrenamiento entraran, y tal como lo pensara, no aceptó nada que pudiese darle de excusa para zafarse de todo ese lío. Le dijo que le daría lugar y hora después, y volvió a dejarle una velada amenaza antes de sujetarle el mentón en un gesto que, más que ser condescendiente, mostraba burla.

Por supuesto, en cuanto salió del aula, llamó de urgencia a Collins a su teléfono móvil, y éste volvió a ratificarle que nada ocurriría. Le aseguró que estaban listos para esa situación y que sólo faltaba preparar todo lo necesario para que Pellegrino pudiese ser expulsado del ejército.

Un auto con insignia militar se acercó entonces, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Jared tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de llenarse de todo el valor que pudiese encontrar.

Su pensamiento se centró en Jensen, en esos momentos tan efímeros que habían pasado juntos, después de volver de Irak. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo pudiese volver atrás y la amargura lo envolvió al pensar que eso nunca, jamás sería ya posible.

—¿Estás listo, teniente Padalecki? —preguntó el oficial dentro del auto, abriendo la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Jared suspiró, asintiendo primero levemente, reforzando eso con sus palabras antes de subir.

—Sí, señor. Estoy listo.

 

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Área de entrenamiento en simuladores.**

**Jueves, 0920 hrs.**

Jensen se removió inquieto, como si el casco que le era tan familiar, ahora lo incomodara.

Tuvo un leve fallo en la rutina que seguía, más casi al segundo siguiente logró estabilizar el simulador para evitar una situación alarmante. Misha lo observaba críticamente, haciendo anotaciones en la hoja de registros que le correspondía, tratando de ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese.

Extrañó un poco a su compañero de oficio, el oficial Whitfield, ya que tenía dos días que había sido requerido por el Coronel Morgan para una misión importante, aunque no tenía idea de qué había sido eso realmente. Este sólo le había palmeado el hombro y le había sonreído de forma enigmática al despedirse, sin responder a sus preguntas. Lo único que le había comentado era que regresarían a tiempo para la etapa final del entrenamiento, precisamente ese mismo día, puesto que el transbordador se encontraba listo para partir en la madrugada del día siguiente.

De hecho, tenía la tarea de pasarles a los pilotos el plan de trabajo en cuanto salieran de los simuladores, avisándoles que se había establecido el protocolo de máxima prioridad, y todo se había adelantado. 

Sería una enorme sorpresa para todos ellos, pensó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

**Motel Red Roof Inn**

**Cerca de la Base Aérea Lackland.**

**San Antonio, Texas. Jueves, 0930 hrs.**

 

Jared continuaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, con una mano sobre la manija de la misma y la otra empuñando el saco del uniforme con fuerza. Pellegrino lo observaba desde donde se encontraba la encimera, sirviendo un vaso con whisky. Tenía la camisa desabrochada, y una sucia sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Sin ocultar en lo absoluto sus intenciones, se le acercó, llevándole el vaso que había servido, considerando que sería el único gesto amable que le mostraría, y que todo lo demás sería sin preámbulos. El muchacho le había costado varios favores y mucho más tiempo del que había previsto, así que creía justo reclamar su “inversión” lo más pronto posible. Claro que eso significaba cero satisfacción para Jared, aunque eso le importaba un miserable comino.   

—Bien, niño —dijo mientras le extendía la bebida—. Tómatelo y empieza a quitarte la ropa. Tengo varios asuntos que dejé pendientes por ti, así que no me hagas perder tiempo.

Jared no se movió, dudando si debía o no tomarlo. Finalmente permaneció en la misma posición, pegado a la puerta mientras fijaba sus ojos asustados, aunque con determinación, en el rostro del superior. Sus únicos movimientos fueron los que realizó al dejar el saco colgado de la manija de la puerta.

—No —refutó con un hilo de voz. Pellegrino se detuvo en seco, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de molestia.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía al tamaño de su puño, negó levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que tartamudeaba su respuesta.  —N-no —carraspeó un poco, tratando de evitar que la voz se le quebrara—. No voy a hacerlo.

El general dejó el vaso en el mueble que estaba junto a ellos, suspiró profundamente y volvió a insistir, dejando en su rostro una sonrisa nada agradable.

—Mira, Padaleki. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí sin muchos problemas. Ahora, haz lo que te digo por las buenas, o atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? ¿Qué más hará, aparte de amenazarme? —No bien terminaba de decir eso, cuando el mayor le saltó encima, imponiendo su conocimiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Logró golpearlo un par de veces, sacándole el aire para someterlo y llevarlo por la fuerza hasta la cama, tirándolo sobre ella.

—¿Pensaste que podrías burlarte de mí, mocoso estúpido? —Le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre él, inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. Le abrió la camisa y palpó con rudeza sobre el torso del menor, mas al no encontrar lo que buscaba, rompió de un tirón el frente de la camiseta interior. Jared se quejó débilmente—. ¿Traes micrófonos? ¿Grabadora? ¿O sólo creíste que podrías hacerme un truco tan tonto como esto? ¡Vaya que tienes agallas! ¿Crees que la palabra de un simple tenientillo podrá tener más fuerza contra la mía? ¡Hubo otros más listos que tú, y sin embargo, ninguno ha podido hacer algo contra mí!

—¿O-otros? —Jared trató de detenerlo, con gesto sorprendido ante sus palabras—. ¿Te refieres a Roberts, Murnik y Haskell? ¿A cuántos más les has hecho esto?

—Tengo una lista espléndida, de la que vas a formar parte, tenlo por seguro.

—¡Pero yo no he accedido a esto! ¡Suéltame!

Pellegrino le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza, acercando el rostro al que consideraba ya su presa. Su sonrisa se le figuró a Jared terrorífica.

—Ninguno accedió, pero no tuvieron alternativa. Y si piensas que los idiotas del alto mando de la base, como los imbéciles de Morgan y Beaver, o el lame-botas de Collins o incluso tu capitancillo Ackles podrá hacer algo contra mí, te equivocas —creyendo que lograría su cometido, le asestó una sonora bofetada antes de tratar de desabrochar su pantalón—. Porque mis coartadas son infalibles. Duffman me respalda en ellas, por lo tanto, no importa lo que digas. Así que ya basta de jueguitos tontos. Me estás agotando la paciencia.

Sin embargo, contrario a ver la mirada asustada y el rostro compungido de alguien que sabía que sería una víctima de sus más bajos instintos, Jared lo veía con burla y una extraña sonrisa, entre furiosa y complacida.

—Tienes razón —dijo entre dientes, soltándose sin mucho esfuerzo del otro—. Ya escuché suficiente. Ahora es mi turno.

Sin aviso alguno, poniendo toda la fuerza que el entrenamiento había labrado durante años, así como la ira que la cínica confesión del instructor de pronto había despertado en él, se incorporó, tumbando al otro sobre la cama.

Pellegrino se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa, y asestó un par de golpes al muchacho antes de poder quitárselo de encima, dispuesto a pelear. Sonreía también, tomándolo ahora como un reto más, pues pensaba que Padaleki terminaría como uno de sus más preciados recuerdos. Según él, el joven oficial se lo estaba ganando.

—Eres duro de pelar, niño. Pero por algo dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo…

Jared se defendió del repentino ataque con el que el instructor pretendió sorprenderlo. Pudo esquivar dos golpes que le tiró al rostro, y logró cubrir su torso con los brazos replegados, tomando ventaja. Lo mejor de la pelea llegaba, y esperaba que no los interrumpieran hasta que pudiera partirle la cara a Pellegrino. Entonces se percató que estaba disfrutando mucho esa situación.

Afuera, Whitfield y Morgan, junto con cuatro oficiales de la Policía Militar, esperaban dentro del auto junto al equipo de espionaje con impaciencia. Tenían un rato escuchando jadeos y golpes y maldiciones dentro de la habitación, pero nada de la señal que habían acordado con Jared.

—¿Cree que debemos entrar ya, señor? —Preguntó Whitfield a su superior, algo nervioso.

Morgan se estiró y se reacomodó en su asiento con una leve sonrisilla maliciosa, viendo a su acompañante.

—Nah, dejémoslos que se diviertan un poco más. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos y algo extra; además, Padaleki necesitaba desquitarse. Es buen peleador, así que no creo que este tipo le lleve ventaja ni por tantito. No le quites su oportunidad.

—O.k. Lo que diga, señor —convino el otro oficial, imitando a Morgan, dispuesto a disfrutar también de ese raro enfrentamiento—. ¿Cree que podríamos tener un par de cervezas para los siguientes diez minutos de este round?

—Ah, captas la idea.

Ambos rieron un poco, escuchando nuevamente lo que ocurría adentro. No todos los días tenían un espectáculo de esa magnitud.

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Salón principal del área teórica.**

**Jueves, 1130 hrs.**

 

—Bien, señores. Tengo una noticia importante qué comunicarles —dijo Misha en cuanto tomó su lugar frente a los pilotos—. Se nos ha dado la orden de despegar de inmediato, En estos dos días el equipo técnico y mecánico de la base ha estado trabajando como hormigas en monzón para tener listo el trasbordador que los llevará a cumplir con la misión encomendada.

Hubo algunos murmullos sorprendidos ante la noticia, mismos que el instructor ignoró. Sin embargo, los pilotos no lo iban a dejar pasar.

—Pero, señor. No hemos completado el entrenamiento…

—Están lo suficientemente preparados para un vuelo a la órbita baja donde se encuentra el HotBird rebelde. No será algo que no hayan experimentado antes.

—¿Por qué ha sido el cambio en la cédula, señor? —fue Wellings quien preguntó esta vez, bastante interesado en saber lo ocurrido. Collins paseó su mirada en cada uno de los pilotos, dándose cuenta que la curiosidad en ellos era la misma.

—Veo que no quitarán el dedo del renglón en este punto. Bien; lo que puedo decirles es que los del meteorológico nos avisaron de una anomalía climática que puede ser perjudicial al despegue del pajarraco. Eso será la siguiente semana. Y como no podemos posponer esto por una semana más, entonces se tomó la decisión de adelantarnos. Justamente, en la madrugada del día de mañana iniciará lo que se conoce como el horario de la ventana de lanzamiento. Y nosotros queremos aprovecharlo al máximo.

Para Misha no pasó desapercibida ninguna de las expresiones de los pilotos ante la noticia. Ninguno de ellos planeaba verse tan pronto fuera del planeta, así que el nerviosismo no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, sumada a la sorpresa, la preocupación y un rastro de tristeza se hizo presente en Jensen.

Éste bajó la mirada por unos segundos hacia la tabla de folios que sostenía en sus manos, como sopesando en fracción de segundos cada posibilidad dentro de la misión, e incluso, fuera de ella. Por supuesto, no se quedó callado.

—Señor —su voz grave se escuchó por encima del barullo de los demás—. Tal como dijo Wellings hace un momento, no hemos terminado con el entrenamiento. ¿Qué ocurriría si algo sale mal allá arriba, y nosotros no estamos al cien por ciento capacitados para enfrentar esa situación?   

Collins lo observó con severidad.

—Capitán Ackles, me sorprende tu falta de confianza en las habilidades de tus compañeros y las tuyas. Además, tienen sus paracaídas, ¿no?  Sólo que saltarían un poquito más alto y sin quitarse los trajes de caminata. La mecánica es la misma.

Los cuatro pilotos voltearon a verse entre sí y al entender el sarcasmo, se lo echaron en cara a Collins, quien sonreía un poco canalla.

—Já, já —Kane se arrellanó en la silla en la que estaba sentado, enfadado—. Como si alguien ya hubiese saltado de tan alto. Sí que es gracioso, señor. Pero si quiere matarnos, de una vez díganos que no le somos útiles.   

—Si quisiera matarte, capitán Kane, ya lo hubiese hecho. Y como veo que no me creen, y todavía piensan que estamos en modo conspiratorio contra ustedes, todos se ponen en este momento a hacer sus cien lagartijas. ¡Vamos, señores! ¡Para ayer, que nos falta todavía el entrenamiento con los trajes de peso!

Refunfuñando, los pilotos se tiraron al piso e iniciaron con la sanción dictada. Jensen sólo se concentró en terminar lo más pronto posible, pues tenía algunas preguntas más qué hacerle al instructor.

Porque había prioridades, y no las iba a dejar así como así antes de lanzarse al espacio.

Misha los observaba complacido, cuando el vibrador de su teléfono celular lo distrajo. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, y mientras guardaba el teléfono, llamó a uno de los pilotos.

—Jensen, tengo algo qué decirte. En cuanto termines con tus lagartijas, te quiero ver en el despacho del Coronel Beaver. Y ustedes, señores, se van a las duchas, porque nos vamos al control médico a las 1230 horas.

Dicho esto, salió apresuradamente con ese rumbo. Porque no quería perderse las noticias que le llegaban desde San Antonio.

 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**

**Despacho del Coronel Jim Beaver.**

**Jueves, 1155 hrs.**

 

Jensen abrió la puerta y entró en cuanto escuchó la autorización del Coronel para ello.

—Pasa, hijo. No te quedes en la puerta —dijo el bonachón oficial al verlo—. Esta noticia también te emocionará.

Misha estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. De hecho, ambos oficiales se veían muy contentos. Jensen se acercó con recelo.

—Tenemos una muy buena noticia para ti, capitán —comentó Misha al tenerlo a un lado. Su sonrisa en la mirada lo desconcertó—. Ya no tendrás qué preocuparte por la seguridad de tu copiloto.

Jensen enarcó una ceja, aún sin comprender.

—Eh... señor, no entiendo aún qué tiene que ver Jared…

—Esta mañana, el coronel Morgan y el sargento Whitfield arrestaron a Pellegrino y otros dos oficiales, con la ayuda del teniente Padaleki. Fue algo riesgoso, pero todo salió bien.

—¿Qué? —Jensen sintió que el estómago daba un doble mortal al escuchar eso—. ¿Algo riesgoso? ¿Lo pusieron en peligro, tratando de agarrar a ese infeliz?

—Tranquilo, cocodrilo —atajó Collins al ver incipiente enfado del piloto—. Jared tenía ya muchos problemas con el tipo. Prácticamente lo rescatamos de ser uno más de la lista de sus trofeos.

Sin embargo, en lugar de amainar, el enfado de Jensen se incrementó.

—¿Lo rescataron? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Estaba en alguna posición de riesgo, como el ser una especie de carnada para hacerlo caer en alguna trampa?

—Capitán, el teniente Padaleki está bien —recalcó el coronel con seriedad, dándose cuenta que había sido un poco sucio el método—. Sólo sufrió unos cuantos golpes, pero él está a salvo. De no haber sido por su valentía, en estos momentos tal vez sería una víctima de asalto sexual, sin pruebas para una demanda, y nosotros estaríamos sin posibilidades de ayudarlo. Así que sí, él mismo se ofreció para ser carnada de la trampa, pero sabía lo que hacía.

Jensen llevó su vista hacia el rostro serio del coronel Beaver, dándose cuenta que lo que le decía no era nada nuevo. Misha ya se lo había recalcado, días atrás, al recordarle que Jared era muy capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y él sólo se estaba dejando llevar por su impotencia y necedad. Su enfado se disolvió casi de inmediato, dando paso a un asfixiante sentimiento de culpa. —Lo siento, señor. 

—Jensen —esta vez, Misha intervino al verlo en esa actitud. Si no lo obligaba a cambiar su estado de ánimo, la misión podría ser un fracaso, y no podían darse ese lujo—. Necesitamos que desde este momento en adelante, te enfoques en pensar que todo está bien, que no hay ningún riesgo para nadie cercano a ti y que lo más importante ahora, es cumplir al cien por ciento con la misión que tenemos.

El piloto volvió la vista hacia él y asintió sin titubeos. —Sí, señor —sin embargo, su pensamiento estaba tomando otro rumbo. Tenía que hablar con Jared, rescatar su relación y de paso, ayudarle a seguir avanzando en su carrera. Y si deseaba hacerlo, debía tener los pies sobre la tierra, literalmente hablando.

—Bien, coronel —Misha se levantó de la silla, hablando de su siguiente actividad para obligar también a Jensen a seguirlo—. Nos ha dado una noticia muy grata, pero debemos regresar al entrenamiento. Me retiro para preparar los expedientes de los pilotos. Jensen, te espero en el área de servicios médicos en unos minutos.

Jensen, que no se había sentado en todo ese rato, asintió al tiempo que saludaba al oficial a su lado. —Ahí estaré, señor. En el tiempo establecido.

Beaver, por su parte, se levantó también, dándose cuenta que el piloto no se iría en ese momento. Despidió a Collins con el protocolo y al quedarse solos, no quitó su mirada sabia y paternal de la del joven frente a él. Jensen tomó aire y dejó salir su voz, clara y grave.

—Señor, necesito hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante para mí.

 —Sí, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en tu cabecita —comentó Beaver, sentándose otra vez en el sillón—. Siéntate, hijo. No creo que esto te lleve sólo un par de minutos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**   
**Área Administrativa.**   
**San Antonio, Texas. Jueves, 1310 hrs.**

  
  
Jared regresaba del área médica junto con el general Whitfield, quien todavía estaba emocionado y encantado con lo ocurrido.

—Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte solo a ese tipo, hijo —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

Como respuesta, el más joven suspiró profundamente sin decir una palabra. Tenía el labio partido y un pómulo inflamado cubierto por una gasa, ya que los tres golpes que Pellegrino le propinara le habían abierto un poco la piel. Además, se había quejado un poco de que le dolían las costillas, así que para evitar algún susto de más, el coronel Morgan lo había enviado a la enfermería para que lo revisaran, y en caso de tener alguna fractura, que lo atendieran como era debido.  
Afortunadamente, no había ninguna fractura. Sólo los golpes de rigor dentro de una pelea.

Pellegrino no había contado con la agilidad y la habilidad de Jared en cuanto a defensa y ataque, desarrollados gracias al buen entrenamiento que Jensen había compartido con él en tiempos de la Academia, y después, poco antes de la última misión a Irak. Eso, aunado a la ira que había despertado en el muchacho, ocasionó que quien se llevara la peor parte de los golpes fuese el oficial agresor.

La situación se había complicado un poco por eso, pero gracias a las influencias del general Morgan, además del antecedente de las denuncias anteriores y la grabación que se había conseguido, se logró aminorar cualquier cargo que Pellegrino intentara presentar contra Jared.

Ahora sólo hacía falta que el muchacho rindiera su declaración, con papeleo incluido. Precisamente se dirigían hacia el área administrativa para ello.

—Al fin se les hará justicia a los otros cadetes perjudicados —volvió a decir Whitfield.

—Alguien tenía qué hacerlo, señor —fue su respuesta en tono ausente.

—Sí, te concedo la razón en eso. Pero aquí entre nos —comentó con confidencialidad, sin dejar su sonrisa de lado—, Pellegrino se merecía la paliza que le diste.  
Jared enrojeció ante el comentario, y trató de justificarse.

—Me enfurecí al ver la clase de monstruo que el sistema le había permitido ser, señor. Además de que no iba a dejar que otros más después de mi sufrieran a manos de este tipo.

—Tranquilo, hijo. No te reclamo eso. Por el contrario, no sabes cómo me hubiese gustado ser yo el que le partiese la cara. Pero bueno, lo que has hecho es más que suficiente.

Morgan estaba en el despacho al que llegaron. Cuando Whitfield y él entraron al mismo, fue el coronel quien los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, sentado al frente del escritorio.

—Teniente Padaleki, quién iba a decirlo. Primero héroe de guerra, y ahora héroe de la Base Lackland. Al paso que vas, tendremos que elevarte a comandante en menos de un año, creo.

—Oh, no es para tanto, señor —una vez más, Jared sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—Además, modesto —comentó otro oficial que no habían visto, pues estaba parado detrás de la puerta, junto a unos archiveros. Tenía algunas carpetas en las manos—. Veo que eres un buen elemento. Posiblemente la propuesta que el general Morgan nos ha hecho respecto a ti, funcione.

El joven aludido sólo atinó a ver a quien había hablado, y en seguida a Morgan, desconcertado.

—¿Propuesta?

—Teniente, toma asiento —así lo hizo, y el otro oficial se acercó al escritorio, sentándose también a su lado—. Revisamos tu caso, y por supuesto, pudimos darnos cuenta de las anomalías que el comandante Pellegrino realizó contra el reglamento para llevar a cabo sus maquinaciones contra tu persona. Según lo que nos has dicho, los tiempos de entrenamiento que dedicó fuera de horario se registraron en la cédula normal. El problema con esto, es que falsificó el documento para que se te tomara como candidato positivo a la licencia de vuelo, así como tu solicitud para ser parte del equipo de entrenamiento de los Stealth.

Morgan apreció la expresión desolada de Jared al escuchar al otro hombre hablando de un fraude total, con él como protagonista indirecto.

—¿Eso significa que todo ha sido tiempo perdido?

—Temo que sí —respondió Whitfield.

—Pero como lo mencionó el coronel Fuller —intervino Morgan—, hemos pensado en una propuesta interesante. Se te hará un examen de conocimiento general, teórico y en simulador, y según tus resultados, te integraremos al curso para obtención de la licencia. Ganaremos tiempo y a ti te beneficiará.

Los tres oficiales sintieron que la sonrisa de Jared aflorando en su rostro al escucharlos, los contagiaba en una especie de sentimiento de ternura hacia el muchacho. 

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Me interesa la propuesta! Puedo hacer el examen de inmediato, señor. Hoy mismo: tengo todo fresco y bien estudiado, se lo aseguro.

—Hey, tranquilo, Teniente, que no son carreras —intervino Whitfield.

Sin embargo, Morgan y Fuller intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Fue éste último quien se encargó de la inquietud de Jared.

—Podría arreglar que se te practicara en un par de horas, si estás de acuerdo. Así iniciarías junto con el grupo a partir del lunes siguiente. No habría más tiempo perdido.

Por supuesto, el aspirante a piloto aceptó, después de pensarlo por un segundo.  
  


  
 **Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**  
 **Hangar especial para el estudio de resistencia física.**  
 **Área de entrenamiento. Jueves, 1300 hrs.**  
  
—Jensen —Misha alcanzó al piloto después de las pruebas médicas. Su semblante serio le dio una idea de lo que le reclamaría, pues venía del despacho de Beaver—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Creo que no, señor. Ya he hablado con el general Beaver, y no voy a dar un paso atrás en mi decisión.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loco? —Esta vez, la expresión del superior se tornó iracunda—. ¡No te entrenamos exhaustivamente para que tus decisiones personales se antepongan a un proyecto de seguridad nacional, Ackles!

Jensen se detuvo, confrontándolo.

—Señor, esto no tiene nada qué ver con mis decisiones personales. Sé cómo me encuentro, conozco mis fallas y debilidades, y en este momento puedo asegurarte que si me llego a subir al transbordador en el estado en el que estoy, esto se va al caño. Por eso tuve que hablar con el general Beaver y no contigo. Supe que entendería, además de que la propuesta que le hice es más que aceptable. De otra forma, él hubiese sido el primero en golpearme ahí mismo.

Por algunos segundos, ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada. Hasta que el oficial se rindió. Su enfado había aminorado.

—¿Por qué no me consultaste?

—Porque te habrías negado, a pesar de que eres la persona idónea para encabezar el proyecto y la misión —al decir esto, Jensen le sonrió con simpatía—. Además, sé cuánto lo deseas; por eso estoy cambiando mi lugar contigo.

—No. Es un error. Los altos mandos del centro determinaron hace tiempo que no cubro las condiciones necesarias para esto…

—Pues se equivocaron, Misha. Y no, ninguno tiene ya alternativa; ni tú ni ellos. Está decidido, y se hará de esa forma.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, hasta que Collins dejó caer sus hombros, liberándose de la tensión que llevaba encima, con una expresión totalmente distinta a como lo había abordado.

—Pero es tu sueño, Jensen.

—No —negó el piloto con una sonrisa tranquila—. Esto fue sólo una fantasía ridícula. No será mi sueño hasta que Jared esté conmigo y subamos los dos a ese transbordador. 

El superior asintió, compartiendo también una sonrisa.

—No sé si quiero golpearte por idiota o besarte por darme esta oportunidad.

—Podrías hacer ambas cosas —respondió Jensen, ahora con una leve expresión canalla en medio de su sonrisa—, pero no te lo aconsejo. Mi copiloto es muy celoso en esos aspectos, y si se entera, que es lo más probable porque las paredes aquí tienen oídos, podría irnos muy mal.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

El oficial extendió su mano derecha, dispuesto a agradecerle sólo de esa forma, más al sujetarlo, el piloto lo jaló con un poco de rudeza, haciéndolo caer contra su pecho, abrazándolo. Entonces, Jensen lo besó sin avisarle siquiera.

Misha Collins, comandante de escuadrón condecorado e instructor especializado del programa espacial, jamás imaginó que un solo beso fuese capaz de dejarlo sin aliento, sin palabras y con mínima capacidad de pensamiento. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiese llevarlo al infinito con sólo una caricia húmeda, candente y provocativa de sus labios; tampoco creyó que al sentir la lengua del piloto acariciando su paladar y jugueteando con la suya, de pronto su voluntad se esfumaría y él se encontraría a muy poco de perder toda su sensatez y su dignidad.

Sin embargo, cuando el beso terminó, supo que eso sería todo; no volvería a probar esa fruta que le había sido prohibida a él. Nunca más.

—Entonces —dijo el piloto con un leve carraspeo—. ¿Vas a golpearme ahora? —Misha se recompuso, alejándose un paso del otro, tomando aire para no pensar nuevamente en la boca de Jensen; en seguida, le asestó un puñetazo en un hombro sin mucha fuerza, pero con lo suficiente para que le llegase a doler toda la noche—.¡Ouch! Pensé que bromeabas con eso del golpe.

—Bromeaba con el golpe y el beso. Pero ya que te tomaste la palabra muy en serio, pues ahí tienes las consecuencias. Ahora vete, que tengo que presentarme al chequeo médico para prepararme, y ya voy en desventaja con esto.

—Pero Misha, si tú vives preparado.

Collins sonrió de manera enigmática asintiendo con un gesto, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse con paso ligero hacia el interior del área médica. Jensen permaneció un momento más en el corredor, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Era su sueño, muy cierto. Pero no sería capaz de tomar el lugar que le correspondía a ese hombre jovial, extraordinario y dispuesto a dar todo por estar en su elemento: el espacio.

Con un profundo suspiro satisfecho, el piloto se retiró hacia los dormitorios, pensando en que debía preparar su equipaje.  
  


 

**Cuartel General Base Aérea Lackland.**   
**Aulas de especialización.**   
**San Antonio, Texas. Jueves, 1640 hrs.**

  
Jared salió del área administrativa junto con el general Morgan y Whitfield, exhausto por el tiempo que había llevado la declaración hablada y en papeleo.

Habían acordado que el examen de conocimiento se lo aplicarían ese mismo día, después de las 1900 horas, puesto que los instructores debían prepararlo adecuadamente, en especial, por ser una evaluación relámpago, supervisada por Morgan y el coronel Fuller. Jared estaba un poco desconcertado por la premura, ya que había dicho que haría el examen ese mismo día sólo para mencionar que estaba listo, aunque no para algo tan rápido.

Tuvo entonces la idea de preguntar el motivo de la prisa.

—Eh, disculpe, general Morgan. Usted sabía que me aplicarían el examen, de eso no me cabe duda, ¿pero por qué tan apresurado?

—Bueno, teniente, sólo te diré que es porque quiero ser testigo de tu victoria sobre todas las situaciones absurdas que provocó Pellegrino. Y como debemos irnos hoy mismo para estar a tiempo para el lanzamiento del transbordador, pues no había otro momento. Sólo quedaba la incógnita de tu consentimiento. En cuanto dijiste que sí y que estabas listo, aprovechamos la oportunidad. El resto será historia.

Su respuesta lo paralizó de mala manera.

—Ah… eh… señor, dijo… ¿lanzamiento?

Al ver que se había detenido, los otros dos oficiales hicieron lo mismo, volteando a verlo con extrañeza.

—Así es, mañana, al amanecer. Debimos adelantar la misión una semana por indicaciones de la oficina de meteorología.

Jared titubeó un poco, percatándose del intenso sentimiento de opresión en su pecho debido a esa noticia. Jensen no le había dicho nada, pero no podía culparlo, si él mismo había terminado la relación. Su reacción al darse cuenta de que el sentimiento no desaparecería sino hasta el momento en que tuviese al piloto frente a sí, fue sumamente apresurada.

—Señor, debo ir con ustedes.

Whitfield levantó una ceja al escucharlo; no así Morgan, quien ya había previsto eso.

—Lo sé. Nos pondremos en camino veinte minutos después de que termines el examen. Aproximadamente, a media noche. Así que te recomiendo, teniente Padaleki, que estés más que listo para ambos acontecimientos: tu examen y el viaje hacia el Centro Espacial. Te veo en unas horas.

Dicho esto, Morgan les hizo saber que se retiraba. Así que los dos subalternos lo saludaron y lo vieron irse. Entonces, Whitfield se despidió también.

—Teniente, hay algunos asuntos que debo tratar por aquí. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu examen.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Jared al tiempo que lo saludaba, despidiéndolo. Al quedar solo, tuvo la idea de llamar a Jensen, más desistió al creer que ese podría ser el peor momento para ello. Posiblemente estaba en plena actividad de preparación para el lanzamiento.

Suspiró con tristeza, pensando en que nuevamente se había quedado atrás, y todo por querer hacer las cosas a su modo y no escuchar a Jensen cuando le advertía de alguna situación dudosa o de riesgo.

Pensativo, se dirigió al área de las aulas generales de la base, tratando de encontrar la mejor estrategia para hablar con Jensen antes de que éste pudiese abordar la nave que lo llevaría a cumplir una más de sus metas. Porque sí, él había hecho el destrozo, ahora le tocaba pagar los platos rotos.  
  


 

**Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson.**   
**Vestíbulo principal del área de control.**   
**Zona de Lanzamientos. Viernes, 0545 hrs.**   
  


Morgan, Whitfield y Padaleki llegaron justo en el momento en que los cuatro pilotos eran llevados hasta el módulo de lanzamiento, a un lado de la torre de sujeción del transbordador.

—No, no… —musitó Jared cuando uno de los oficiales técnicos les informó de esto, haciendo que sus esperanzas de poder encontrarse con Jensen se esfumaran—. Tengo que hablar con él.

Morgan lo observaba, conteniéndose para no entrometerse en todo eso. Caminaron hacia uno de los paneles de control de comunicación, en donde varios técnicos oficiales observaban también.

Durante el trayecto hacia el Centro Espacial, el general Beaver le había llamado, informándole de los cambios hechos en la cédula de lanzamiento, así como la decisión de Jensen de abandonar el proyecto temporalmente. Eso, en lugar de causarle alguna molestia, lo hizo sonreír divertido. Ahora lo veía con un leve sentimiento de culpa, pero con la seguridad de que le daría una gran sorpresa.

Los tres entraron al Centro de Control, observando los monitores que mostraban el ascenso de los próximos astronautas hacia la entrada de la nave. Jared jadeó cuando uno de ellos volteó hacia la cámara y se despidió de los del centro con un efusivo movimiento de su mano, emocionado.

—No pueden irse todavía —dijo de pronto Jared—. ¡Tienen que detener el lanzamiento!

—Padaleki, eso es imposible —espetó Whitfield con tono molesto. 

—Pero… pero…

—Una vez que los astronautas están dentro de la nave, a menos que haya una falla mecánica o técnica de mucho riesgo, el lanzamiento se retrasa. Pero no por algo como esto.

—Señor, por favor —suplicó sin hacer mucho caso a lo que el instructor dijo, volteando de improviso hacia el general Morgan—. Esto es de vida o muerte para mí.

—¿De verdad, teniente? —cuestionó Morgan, sonriendo enigmático ante el puchero que el muchacho hacía—. ¿Y qué podría ser tan vital, como para obligar a todo el centro a detener el proceso de lanzamiento?

Jared enrojeció un poco, y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, habló con toda la convicción que llevaba a cuestas.

—Usted sabe, señor, que Jensen y yo no estábamos bien en estos últimos días. Y créame, no puedo dejarlo ir sin decirle primero que lo lamento —suspiró profundamente, y aunque sintió que lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza picaban en sus ojos, no dejó de hablar—. Lamento mucho no haberlo escuchado desde el principio, y por haberlo llamado paranoico. No quiero que se vaya creyendo que estoy enojado, o que no quiero volver a verlo. De hecho, quiero volver a verlo, aunque sea un segundo. Tengo que decirle…

Su voz se quebró, creando un silencio breve, hasta que la voz grave detrás de él lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué, Jay? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Morgan y Whitfield lamentaron no tener una cámara fotográfica a la mano. La expresión del muchacho, de una desesperada urgencia, cambió de forma casi automática a una de sorpresa. Jared volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Jensen, parado justo a unos pasos de él, con el uniforme del personal del centro, y unos enormes auriculares puestos. Estaba entre los miembros del control de despegue, en lugar del comandante Misha Collins.

—J-Jensen… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se suponía que tú… ¿Por qué no estás allá? Tú debes estar allá, listo para el despegue… 

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, respira —el piloto se acercó con una sonrisa tierna y la mirada en un verde brillante—. No podía irme al espacio sin arreglar las cosas contigo. Por eso decidí quedarme.

—Pero… Jensen, tu sueño…

No lo dejó seguir hablando. Le puso un dedo en los labios, obligándolo a guardar silencio al escuchar la voz de los futuros astronautas en los transmisores, ya todos en su lugar para iniciar con el protocolo. Sin palabras, le indicó que lo siguiera al panel de control que él monitoreaba.

Mientras los dos se sumaban a todo el personal que mantenía su atención en los monitores y las pantallas que mostraban distintas tomas dentro de la cabina del transbordador y el exterior del mismo, cuidando cada detalle, Morgan se retiró discretamente hasta donde se encontraba el general Beaver, quien tenía el monitor de comunicación exclusivo con el comandante de la misión. Este, al verlo en su monitor personal, lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Collins, finalmente llegó tu día —le dijo al tener el micrófono a su alcance.

—Así es, señor. Y prácticamente, se lo debo a usted.

—¿A mi? —replicó Morgan con extrañeza.

—Usted fue quien nos recomendó a Jensen. De no haber sido por él, esto no hubiese sido posible. Gracias —el general sólo sonrió en respuesta a eso, así que Misha continuó—. Eh, señor, cuando regrese a la tierra, ¿puedo invitarlo a cenar? En agradecimiento, aunque creo que sería un poco tardío…

—En lo absoluto, comandante. Será un honor aceptar su invitación.

—Bien, entonces lo veo en una semana, general Morgan. 

—Una semana. Aguardaré su llamada, comandante. Buen viaje.

Ambos hombres sonrieron de forma cómplice, despidiéndose momentáneamente. 

Cuando Morgan le pasó la diadema con el micrófono a Beaver, se detuvo al ver que éste lo observaba con una ceja levantada. Y al pasear su vista por otras partes del lugar, encontró varios pares de ojos sobre su persona. Incluidos los dos tejanos, Jensen y Jared, viéndolo de la misma forma. 

—Señores, deberían estar todos enfocados en el lanzamiento —dijo sin inmutarse, con esa actitud sobria que lo caracterizaba. Aunque sonreía levemente—.Tenemos un transbordador qué enviar al espacio. ¡Vamos, a trabajar!

De esa forma, el Centro de Control de Lanzamientos volvió a su ajetreada actividad, dando inicio al conteo regresivo.

Minutos después, cuando el depósito principal de combustible se elevó hacia el cielo con los cuatro hombres listos para la misión, todos los integrantes del equipo en tierra rompieron el silencio precedente en una fuerte ovación.

Dos horas más tarde, Jared y Jensen se despidieron del personal del Centro. En especial de los dos superiores, Morgan y Beaver. Whitfield se acercó entonces a Jensen, entregándole una llave, misma que éste guardó con mucha discreción. En seguida, se despidió con un amigable apretón de manos.

—Espero que la disfrutes, capitán. Aunque es pequeña, es muy cómoda. 

—Lo sé, confío en sus gustos, señor. Muchas gracias.

Después de eso, los dos salieron al estacionamiento del centro. Mientras se dirigían al auto, Jared seguía presionando a Jensen.

—Jensen, aun no entiendo por qué decidiste no ir.

—Te dije que lo hablaríamos después de desayunar. A propósito, también te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, pero tendrás que esperar.

Jared hizo un enorme puchero, quedándose a un lado del auto. 

—¡Pero Jensen, eso es muy cruel de tu parte! Anda, dime, dime. Por favor.

Jensen sólo sonrió con ese gesto travieso y canalla que hacía estremecer a Jared. 

—Sólo te diré que seguiré muy de cerca tu curso de entrenamiento. Entra al auto, que ya quiero irme de aquí.

Subieron al auto discutiendo, uno haciéndose el imposible, el otro rogando para que le aclarara lo dicho. De esa forma, partieron hacia uno de los restaurantes de la avenida principal, dispuestos a compartir más que un buen desayuno.   
  


 

**Unidad Habitacional, sección norte**   
**Base Aérea Lackland.**   
**San Antonio, Texas.Viernes, 1340 hrs.**

 

A casi media hora de llegar a San Antonio, Jensen había obligado a Jared a cubrirse los ojos, ya que tenía la sorpresa que tenía para él estaba cerca.

Al llegar a la zona habitacional, buscó la dirección que Whitfield le había dado junto con la llave. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la pequeña y cómoda casita que el oficial había solicitado para ellos. Todo esto, hecho a solicitud del general Morgan. 

—Bien, princesa, ya llegamos —le dijo al estacionar el auto—. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Jared, volteando a todas partes, hasta que se fijó en la casa frente a la que estaban. Se quedó sin habla por un segundo, hasta que salió del auto y casi se puso a brincar de gusto—. ¡Jensen! ¿Una casa?

—Así es —asintió el piloto, alcanzándolo para entrar juntos al inmueble—. Como ambos estaremos aquí hasta que consigas la licencia de vuelo, y tal vez continuemos con el entrenamiento para los F-117, pues consideré que necesitaríamos nuestro propio espacio.

—Eh, ah… pero creí que volverías al programa espacial.

—No, voy a tomarme un descanso de todo eso. Por lo pronto, seré instructor en la Base Lackland, trabajando con los aspirantes a pilotos de los F-18. Así que prepárate, Padaleki, porque voy a estar vigilando tu trasero día y noche.

Jensen abrió la puerta, y volteando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie los veía, intentó levantar a Jared en vilo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —Protestó el menor cuando el otro forcejeó con él—. ¡Jensen, no vas a cargarme como si fuera una chica!

—Jared, es la tradición… —y lo intentó otra vez, pero se rindió al ver que no podría levantarlo. Entonces Padaleki cambió los papeles. Sorpresivamente lo sujetó por un brazo, jalándolo con fuerza para levantarlo en vilo, y de esa forma, entró con él a la casa, pese a sus protestas—. ¡Jared, bájame! ¡Se suponía que yo debía cargarte a ti!

—Ya, no gruñas tanto, Jen. De todas formas no ibas a poderme. 

Jensen bufó, aunque reconoció que tenía razón. En cuanto cerraron la puerta y Jared lo bajó, Jensen lo jaló, besándolo un poco desesperado. Jared lo permitió, incluso siendo más atrevido que el mayor. 

—Así que esa era otra de las sorpresas —le recriminó Jared a su novio, en medio de una andanada de besos—. Serás mi instructor personal por varias semanas. 

—Así es, teniente Padaleki. Y las primeras lecciones empiezan hoy, en privado. Las de grupo serán hasta el lunes, a primera hora.

—¿En grupo? Pervertido.

Se rieron, besándose de manera apasionada. Durante el trayecto, habían hablado acerca de todo lo ocurrido, y habían decidido retomar la relación en donde la habían dejado, antes de que Pellegrino se interpusiera entre ellos. Así que, sin más tiempo qué perder, se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la habitación casi arrancándose la ropa, dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

De esa forma, ese mismo día, estrenaron prácticamente toda la casa, hasta que el hambre les recordó que no sólo de sexo candente y bien prodigado vive el hombre, y que a veces necesita pizza, o comida china y unas cuantas cervezas para mantenerse funcionando de manera óptima.

Tuvieron que vestirse para recibir la comida, y acordaron ver un poco de noticias antes de volver a la cama. Así que, después de cenar, y con una copa de vino blanco que Jensen había reservado para un momento especial, se sentaron en el par de cómodos sillones frente a la pantalla de la salita. 

Entonces, casi como si lo hubiesen programado para ese momento, la noticia de la exitosa recuperación del satélite HotBird estaba transmitiéndose. Y justo la entrevista al comandante de la misión había iniciado. La imagen de un sonriente Misha Collins se hizo presente en la pantalla, vistiendo su llamativo traje de caminata espacial color naranja. 

—Hey, es Misha.

—Se ve radiante. Oigamos qué dice.

Pusieron atención, hasta el momento en que el comandante fijó la vista hacia ellos, como si los estuviese viendo, hablándoles.

—Hey, Jensen, Jared. Yo sé que están ahí. Nada más les digo, pórtense bien, y la próxima misión, les prometo que me acompañan. Los veo en unos días.  
Jensen y Jared voltearon a verse con una enorme y cómplice sonrisa.

  
Porque no estaba muy lejano el día en que ambos volarían juntos nuevamente. Así que, totalmente convencidos que en poco estarían dentro del programa espacial si se lo proponían, brindaron alegremente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí, llegamos al final del fic. Pero después de este, hay un one shot alternativo llamado The Mirage Fly: into the Fire, que va acompañado de un video. Lo escribí a modo de disculpa para quienes han seguido el fic, y a quienes les he quedado tan, pero tan mal, porque no lo terminé en el tiempo fijado. 
> 
> Pero ya, dejándonos las lamentaciones de lado, sólo queda decirles: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
